A New Life
by ElisaFob
Summary: Kiba's age of marriage is getting closer. His friendship with Sakura is getting better. Who will he choose as a mate? What will happen when the other female Inuzukas don't approve of the one he chooses? KibaSaku LEMON in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Alright. A new life is getting rewritten because…I read through the story really thorough and I realized it was kind of a mess…so I'm going to rite it all over again, and try to get it as similar to the first one as possible.**

A pink-haired kunoichi were the last one to leave the hospital that night. Haruno Sakura had with a happy smile taken off the medic coat and she was now on her way home. She had spent her day on the hospital taking care of genins who had gotten hurt after they had gotten disqualified from the second part of the chunin exams.

Konohamaru was not one of the genins she had checked on the hospital that day, and she had not seen him or heard from the other medics that he had been there so Sakura suspected he was still attending.

Sakura was now twenty years old and a full-grown woman. Naruto was training to become Hokage, Kurenai's daughter Yuuki had become an academy student, Hinata and Naruto were dating and there were many others changes in Konoha. They had all happened after Pains attack on Konoha several years ago.

Almost everyone had gotten together as couples. Ino had gotten together with Chouji, Hinata with Naruto and Neji with Tenten.

Shikamaru paid a lot of visits to Suna these days, but Sakura were not the type to put her nose into things she didn't care about. She got enough news from her friend, Ino.

Sakura was about to turn onto the street where here house was when she heard a voice behind her. "Sakura-chaaaaan!".

She turned around and saw a blonde shinobi in black and orange clothing running towards her. "Hi Naruto. Why are you here so late?" Sakura asked. It was really late. Naruto would be at a bar or sleeping now.

"Some Inuzuka asked me to give you this." Naruto said and reached out a hand with a envelope in it.

"Uh…Okay. Thanks. Any idea what it is about?" Sakura asked as she took it and looked at the seal in the corner with the Inuzuka symbol. "No clue. Everybody got one today. We were told to not open or read it until we were alone." Naruto said before he said goodbye and jumped onto the rooftop on the nearest building. He was a busy person nowadays.

Hmm…what could this envelope contain? Why was it so important that it had to be read alone? Sakura hurried home to find out.

"Where the heck is it!" Sakura was looking for a paper knife. She wanted to open it as fast a she could and read whatever it was that was such a secret.

There it was! Sakura opened the envelope and took out the sheet of paper. It was written something with handwritten letters:

_Dear Haruno Sakura, we would be delighted if you would attend our heirs, Inuzuka Kiba, twentieth birthday party tomorrow at 6 PM._

_Dress code: Formal._

_Sincerely  
Mayui Inuzuka_

_Inuzuka Elder._

Birthday party? Why the hell were it written like a letter from the daimyo! Sakura couldn't wonder about it too much though. Kiba was going to have a birthday party! Sakura had to prepare something for him. Sakura knew she didn't need any new clothes, wait, formal!

She didn't have any formal clothes! Hell, she had to go out the next day to shop something!

When Sakura went to sleep that night she was very excited.

"Do you think this one fits?" Ino asked as she checked herself in the full-body mirror. Sakura and Hinata had joined her for shopping and now they were in one of Konohas most glorious dress shops. Ino were the first one to actually find one and now she tried it on.

"I think it fits you very well." Hinata complimented. The dress Ino had picked out was a plain red sleeveless one, which reached all down to the floor. She looked dashing in it. That was at least what Sakura thought. Ino had such a great figure! "Thank you, Hinata." Ino turned around a little. "I think I'll buy this one." Ino walked into the changing room again.

Sakura looked all over the shop but she wasn't sure if she should go for a really sexy look or an innocent 'virgin' look.

Then Sakura noticed one dress she really liked. She decided to try it on. Hinata was payin for her dress when Sakura found, so she and Ino were sitting on a couch by the changing room and waited for Sakura when she changed.

Sakura came out in an emerald green dress. The sleeves reached her to the elbows, and the sleeves were decorated with fake crystals. The dress itself was short and reached her only to the middle of her thighs. "You don't think this one is a little short?" Sakura asked unsecure while she turned around and checked herself in the mirror.

"I don't think so. I think you look beautiful." Hinata said. She had gotten really brave since she started dating Naruto. "I think so too. Maybe the only single kunoichi in Konoha will find someone tonight?" Ino said excited. "Ino!" Sakura said a little loud. Hinata giggled.

"I'm not the only kunoichi in Konoha who's single and you know it!" Sakura said. "When it comes to the chunin rank you are!" Ino stated. Sakura blushed. She was the only single chunin kunoichi in Konoha. It was because she was busy with being a medic! "Well anyway. I think I'm gonna by this one."

"So, do any of you know why the invitations were so formal?" Ino asked after she had given her order. All three of them were now sitting in the café were they normally met every day. "No. I was wondering about the same, too." Sakura said. "I don't know anything about it either." Hinata shrugged. "Well. It could be because Kiba becoming twenty means he has to find someone to marry soon." Ino said with a shrug. "WHAT!" Sakura didn't notice her mouth staying open. "Yeah, almost every clan here in Konoha has the same rule that the heir has to get married before or when they become twenty." Ino looked at Sakura like she should have known this since academy days.

"Hinata, do you have to get married before you turn twenty?" Sakura asked Hinata with a curious look. "Well, before Neji took over as heir that was the plan. But since Neji now is the heir, I can marry whoever I want to, as long as my father approves." Hinata answered.

Sakura couldn't do anything else than nod to that. Their orders came and the ate and after they had paid the bill, they went each their way.

It was only 3 PM so Sakura had a few hours to get ready. But first she needed to get a birthday present for Kiba. She wanted to give him something the others didn't. Everybody had gotten a lot closer after Pains attack. Since Naruto and Hinata was a couple, Shino and Kiba had spent a lot more time with Sakura and Naruto.

Sakura looked everywhere but she couldn't find anything to give Kiba. Sakura was now walking down the street to another shop. Since she was in her own thoughts she didn't notice someone walking right in front of her before the two crashed.

"Watch were the hell you're go..Sakura?" A female voice said. It was Hana. Kibas big sister. "Sorry, Hana." Sakura said. "It's okay." Hana had been carrying two paper bags filled with different vegetables and now they were spread out over the street. "Let me help you with picking them up.".

"Thanks, Sakura." Hana said when she had the two bags back in place. "Are these ingredients for medicine to the ninkens or something?" Sakura asked interested. "Yeah. They are."

"Uhm. Hana. I have something to ask you. What the heck am I gonna give your brother for a birthday present?" Sakura asked with a low voice. "Hmm. Maybe you should find something that he will know comes from you whenever he looks at it. Something that resembles you, if you understand what I mean." Hana said.

Hmm. Something that resembles me. Sakura thought about. They said goodbye to each other and Sakura continued into the store.

The store was a ninja tool shop. Maybe she would find something in here, wouldn't hurt to check.

In the store she saw kunais in different sizes and designs, the biggest shurikens she had ever seen and senbons that even Genma wouldn't want to have in his mouth. Sakura was looking at a kunai as long as herself when a man came up to her "Hello miss. What can I help you with?".

"I'm looking for a birthday gift for my friend. He is an Inuzuka, and I don't exactly know what to give him." The man knew she was a kunoichi, he knew by the clothes she wore. The man wore simple civilian clothes, his hair was dark and reached his shoulder and he looked like he was around thirty or thirty five.

"Ah. Well I can maybe help you find at least something. By the way, what kind of Inuzuka is he?" The man asked while he looked around the shop. What kind of Inuzuka? "Uhm. He is the Inuzuka heir… does that help?" Sakura asked insecure. "Oh! The Inuzuka heir! Let me guess, Inuzuka Kiba, yes?" The man or the shopkeeper to be exact got the look of someone who just had found out a big secret.

"Uh … yes." Sakura said. The shopkeeper dragged her into the back of the shop. "I have something for you right here." The shopkeeper had dragged her into something that looked like a storage room and now he was searching one of the boxes for something. When he found what he looked for he held it out to Sakura. "Could this be something you're looking for?"

The thing the shopkeeper was holding out to Sakura was a bracelet. A very thick bracelet with one big gem on the middle. The bracelet looked like it was supposed to sit at ones upper arm. The bracelet itself was black and the gem looked like it was colorless.

"The gem is colorless until the owner injects some chakra in it. Then the gem will turn into the color of the ones injected chakra and the wearer will feel whenever the one calls for help." The shopkeeper explained when he noticed how Sakura looked at the colorless gem."This bracelet is made purposely for protection of someones mate. If I don't remember totally wrong, the heir of the Inuzukas must find a mate before he turns twenty one, is that right?" The shopkeeper said while he prepared the bracelet as a birthday gift. Sakura had agreed to buy it. It would be perfect for Kiba!

He had told her many times about how protective one Inuzuka male becomes over their mate. He had told her much about imprinting and different things you could find out about the Inuzukas in the library; it was just so much more interesting hearing it from Kiba.

"Thank you. I think it will be perfect for him." Sakura paid and left the store. She really thought it would the perfect gift for Kiba. Sakura walked all the way home with a huge grin on her face.

She put the gift on her kitchen table and looked at the clock. It was 4:45 PM. She had around two hours and 15 minutes to prepare. She decided she should just get started. She took a bath and found her dress. When all her clothes were on – the dress she bought with black high heels – she went into the bathroom again to put on makeup and fix her hair. When it came to her hair she was hopeless.

Knock, knock!

Sakura growled when she went to get the door. Outside stood an all dressed Ino with Hinata and Tenten. "Aren't you ready yet? You have around 15 minutes before we have to go!" Ino complained. "Like you're the one to complain Mrs. Two-hours-on-the-bathroom!" Sakura threw back when the girls walked into her living room. "I just have to fix my hair. But I don't know what I should do with it!" Sakura said as she walked into the bathroom again.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair now reached her to her shoulder blades and had grown a darker shade of pink with Sakuras age. Now it almost looked like a lighter shade of magenta and Sakura liked it even more than before.

"I could fix something if you want to." Tenten offered while she walked into the bathroom. Tentens dress was white, reached the floor and the sleeves reached her elbows before it went downwards into long loose fabric. She looked absolutely dashing. Nothing strange about Neji choosing her.

"You would? Thanks Tenten!" Sakura said with a thankful smile on her face. Tenten got to work right away and when she was finished Sakuras hair was put into a beautiful bun which looked really difficult to make with to sharp needles stuck through it. The needles were something Sakura had borrowed from Tenten and it was made of silver. In one end of one needle there were hanging beautiful pearls in different colors (**A/N: I know I'm crappy at describing her hair! Sorry!**).

Hinata and Ino just looked at Sakura when she walked into the living room and said "Wow!"

Sakura blushed. She really wasn't used to people saying wow when they saw her. "I know I'm good at fixing hair but your natural look just makes it better, Sakura!" Tenten complimented.

That made Sakuras face blush even more. Sakura concentrated in looking at Hinatas dress instead. They hadn't exactly got a good look at it earlier but now they could only admire it.

Hinata was wearing a beautiful purple dress with a little shade of red in the color. The dress reached her to her thighs and it was sleeveless. She was also wearing a black bolero with long sleeves. Sakura understood the girl. She didn't want to draw attention from anyone but Naruto. Her hair was put up in a high ponytail. Inos' hair was the same as always.

"All ready?" Everybody nodded. "Then let's go!" Ino said while she hurried out the door. The others followed as fast as they could in the high heels. Kunoichi or not, running in high heell would always be as difficult.

"God. Why do I have to have a big formal party for my twentieth birthday!" Kiba complained as he walked into his room. "At least it won't be a party were it is required to wear a kimono." Akamaru reasoned as he walked into the same room and laid down on the bed.

"Yeah, yeah. They would only demand more from me later! They've already made it clear that I have to marry latest on my twenty first birthday!" Kiba growled again. He thought it was so annoying!

"But you still have to attend. It's your birthday! Enjoy it while it lasts. Think about the marriage thing later." Akamaru said. He didn't understand why it would be such a bother to marry someone. He was already waiting for his fifth litter so of course he didn't understand anything. "Maybe I will." Kiba said while he found his party clothes. He had asked the council members if the dress code could be at least a little relaxed.

He had gotten a grumpy yes and therefore sent a few notes to the people he knew would be there. He knew not everyone knew it could be a little relaxed, but what could Kiba do? Kiba found his tux-pants and a white shirt.

He let the shirt be open by the collar. He dressed himself in tux-shoes and a red tie. He wanted it to be red because then it would match the color of his cheek-fangs. He knew it was a little bit girly to think about things that matched but he didn't care.  
Nobody dared to say Inuzuka Kiba was anything less than a 100 percent straight.

Under his shirt he wore the same necklace as always. A chain with something he wouldn't want to lose more than he wanted to lose Akamaru. It was a blue water gem he had got from his father before he died.

"Ready?" Akamaru asked as he jumped down from the bed. "Yeah, I'm ready." Kiba answered.

"Wow!" Ino said while they walked into the Inuzuka garden. It was a big garden with a little pedestal in the middle which looked like it had room for at least 4 people. Here and there were a few tables and there were lit up torches all over the place so it wasn't dark.

Luckily they weren't the first one to arrive. Naruto, Sai, Neji and Shikamaru were sitting by one of the tables. The waved when they noticed the girls. There were also several other people there and some of them looked at Naruto when he shouted "Sakura-chaaan!".

"Hi guys!" Ino said cheerily. "Where's Chouji?" she asked, looking at Shikamaru. "Oh, he's a little bit late. Said something about buying something first." Shikamaru answered with a shrug.

Tenten walked to Neji and embraced him into a loving hug before sitting down by the table. Hinata blushed when Naruto gave her a kiss on the forehead. Sakura sat down beside Hinata and asked "So, where's the birthday boy?".

"Don't know." Was the only thing they could answer.

When everybody had arrived – except Kiba – an Inuzuka male walked onto the pedestal and said to the crowd that had grown bigger and bigger. "Welcome everybody and thanks for coming. As you all know this is our heir Inuzuka Kibas twentieth birthday so therefore let's give him our congratulations."

When the sentence was done Kiba himself came out walking with a look that said he was NOT the one to plan this. Everybody shouted happy birthday and when he finally could walk down from the pedestal he walked as fast as he could to the table with his friends.

Chouji was now sitting beside Ino, who was sitting beside Naruto and Hinata, and then there was Sakura. Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten and Shino were standing. "Hi there birthday boy!" Chouji said as he walked up to them. "Oh, please. I've gotten around a thousand of them on my way here." Then Kiba sat down and put his head in his hands with an irritating growl. "Please don't say you're going to hold this against me for the next years!".

"Of course we will! That's what your friends are for!" Naruto said with a grin. That seemed to lighten Kibas mood a little since he knew Naruto meant it as a joke.

"Happy Birthday, Kiba" Sakura said as she gave him the present. Sakura had waited to give it to him because she wanted to see his expression when he got it.

Almost everybody was going home now. It was 10 PM and everybody knew that Kiba didn't want his birthday to be one of the regular getting-drunk nights. Ino and Hinata was waiting for Sakura right outside the compound.

"Uh … thanks Sakura." He said as he took it and unwrapped it from the present-paper. When he saw it was a bracelet he checked it. His eyes showed the expression of surprise. "Do you know what kind of bracelet it is, Kiba?" Sakura asked.

"No. But the gem tells me it has something to do with chakra and not just that you think I love jewellery." Kiba tried to joke. It worked, mostly because of the drinks Sakura had been drinking.

Sakura giggled and said "It's a protectionary bracelet. I know you got to find a mate soon and this will help you with protecting her. You got to fill it with her chakra and whenever she wants help she just has to call for you and you will feel it through this bracelet." Sakura explained.

"Ah. But how does this "she" call for me?" Kiba asked while he admired it. "There's two ways of calling you. Nr. One is that she will be in so much trouble she will be so afraid that she calls for you even though she doesn't know it. Nr. Two is that she just has to throw her chakra up in the air." Sakura said. She knew it sounded a little weird but the shop keeper had explained everything very detailed.

"Throw it up in the air? Ah, I know what you mean." Kiba said. He began to smile at the present. "You know what I mean? Well then, please explain because I don't know it!" Sakura said interested. "Well it's a trick that every Inuzuka learns at a time in their childhood. First it is because their parents want to know where they are whenever they are in trouble. But later in life it's useful for ones mate to know whenever the other is in danger." Kiba explained. Now he had some kind of spark in his eyes.

Sakura thought the relationship between two mates sounded amazing. "You just make a ball of chakra in your hand and throw it up in the air. It still has a connection to yourself, but you have to cut that connection if you know what I mean. When you cut the "connection" to the chakra ball it gets a personal signature which is special because you'll never find to chakra signatures that's exactly the same. When the chakra ball with your special chakra signature has reached wished heights, you make it flare." Kiba explained further.

Sakura was fascinated by it. She couldn't find any other word for it. "Wow". It just jumped out of her mouth. Sakura bushed a little.

"SAKURA!" Sakura and Kiba jumped when Ino yelled after her. "I'm here!" Sakura yelled back. The time had gone by faster than they thought it would. "You better go. You know how Ino gets." Kiba said. "Yeah, I know. By the way, if Naruto and the others keeps bothering you about this big formal birthday party, you know I can beat some senses at least into Naruto." Sakura offered before she jogged out the door with a wave.

She noticed the grin on his face as she closed the door after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is chapter two rewritten!**

"HEY KID! GET UP!" a loud female and familiar voice shouted. Kiba felt it when he hit the floor. He looked up and saw his mother looking down at him. He growled as he found himself lying on the floor with only his bedspread covering his upper body. Luckily he had gone to sleep in a pair pyjamas pants.

"Yeah, yeah." He said as he stumbled his way onto the bed again. "You're going to be down there in ten minutes or I'm dragging you down by your ears!" his mother shouted at him before she walked out of the room with a big bang with the door.

God, why did the council have to talk to him this early? He had to let out another growl before he rose from the bed and stumbled into the bathroom. After he had been woken up by cold water in his face he looked down at the blue gem hanging from the chain around his neck. "What should I do?" He asked it. He didn't want to marry a girl he barely knew, and actually mating someone he didn't knew almost made him sick.

Maybe he had the reputation of a player but when it came to marriage and love he took it seriously.

Fully dressed and almost fully awake, Kiba walked downstairs to find his mother waiting for him in the hallway.

"There you are. The council oldest members are in the living room, wanting to talk to you. Get in there, QUICKLY!" Tsume said before pushing her son inside.

Kiba saw the members – it was three of them – sitting on the couch. Their expression couldn't be read as something else than serious.

Kiba sat down on the other couch on the opposite side of the room.

"So, what did you … ol- uh… want to talk about?" Kiba asked. He resisted his urge to call them "old geezers" like he usually did when talking about them with his mother. "Kiba, you do understand that it's with great importance that you have to find a mate before your next birthday?" Oh, not wasting your time. "Yes, I do understand that." Kiba answered. He hated this conversation. "So, we – the elders in the council – have come up with a solution since you don't seem to be with anyone right now?"

"No, I don't."

"Well then. The solution is arranged marriage." One of the council members said. Kiba had looked at the floor since he walked into the room, because he knew what they wanted to talk about. He also kind of knew what it would come to. Now he looked up at them.

There were two men and one woman sitting in front of him. They all had the typical Inuzuka characteristics. Their hair had one time been brown and spiky but now it was turning to a greyer shade. One fang was visible on their lips and their eyes were the same black with vertical slit-like pupils as Kibas own eyes.

Their clothes were cloaks which resembled the clothes of the Konoha elders. Kiba needed a few seconds before the "solution" sunk into his mind. "What? Arranged marriage.?" Kiba managed to say.

"Yes. But since your mother seemed to know that you wouldn't like the thought of it, we've come with a temporarily solution to that problem. We're giving you the chance to choose someone to marry before one week before you birthday."

Kiba just watched them as they rose from their seats and walked out the door. So they wouldn't give him a say in the case? He growled.

Sakura opened her eyes and had to let out a groan when she noticed the mess in her living room. It weren't regular for Haruno Sakura to fall asleep drunk in her own living room. But this was one of the exceptions.

One cup of sake had turned to five, and then it had turned to two bottles. When she had fallen asleep she had been so drunk she didn't even now up and down. She didn't use chakra to let the alcohol go faster through her body, because then she would have been alcohol poisoned before she got that drunk.  
She walked into her bathroom to clean herself up. Her makeup was far from nice so she washed it off.

When she was fully dressed she walked into her living room again. That was when she noticed the blonde girl trying to get up from behind the sofa. "Ino?" Sakura asked as she walked towards her to help her up.

"God, what a headache!" Ino shouted, which she shouldn't have done because the moment after she hugged her own head in a lot of pain. "Here" Sakura said as she put her hand on the top of the blondes head and let the healing chakra do its job. Ino let out a moan as she felt the pain go away.

Sakura had already healed her own headache in the bathroom. "Better now?".

"Yeah, thanks." Ino sat down on the couch. Sakura started to clean up the empty sake bottles. "God, how much did we drink?" Ino looked at the sake bottles with big eyes.

"Enough to make us drunk, at least." The answer was a grumpy one. Sakura felt her headache come back. Ino must have felt it too, because she hugged her head again. "Yeah, well at least we had something to celebrate!" Ino shouted again, but she had to hug her head again. "If you don't stop shouting you will puke because of your headache!" Sakura lectured when she healed Inos head again. "Well, anyway, you should get yourself cleaned up, because you don't look very go…?" A big hasty knock on the door made Sakura stop mid sentence.

Outside there was an ANBU nin. "Haruno Sakura. You're being summoned to the Hokage. It's hasty."

"What is this mission about, Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked her shishou. Sakura had arrived in the office to find Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata and Naruto waiting for her. Sakura had used her time to fully heal her headache.

They had gotten a mission scroll where Shino was the teamleader. "You're going on a mission to confirm if an observation is true. Don't interrupt, Naruto!" Naruto had been opening his mouth to say something. "What kind of observation?" Kiba asked. Akamaru barked, a confirm of his curiosity. "Now, don't overreact, Naruto. You're going to confirm if it's true that Sasuke Uchiha is dead."

Sakura felt her body stiffen. But the reaction never came. Naruto didn't say anything. Sakura knew perfectly why. Because on a mission where Naruto and Hinata were teammates, Hinata was threatened. The threat was a raven-haired man who had gone crazy over the years. After Sasuke had gotten rid of the last of Akatsuki, including Madara, he never became himself again.  
And then he threatened Hinatas life, and Naruto had used the Kyuubi to make a point. The point was very clear; never threaten Narutos girlfriends' life unless you have a really big death wish.

But Narutos mood were soon as bright as it had always been. Because a few months after the attack and the threat on Hinatas life, every shinobi got to kick some ass. The ass they were kicking were Danzo himself. After the truth about the Uchiha massacre and how Danzo had become Hokage had been told to the village, the village people had voted.

They had voted between letting the elders decide Danzos punishment and letting Tsunade decide. The latter had won. And as soon as she could Tsunade had placed Danzo on the middle of the Hokage towers roof. Every single shinobi in the village that had something they would say with either words or fists had gotten their permission to say it to him.

Sakura had punched Danzo so hard that his chains almost broke. She felt like a devil afterwards but Danzo deserved what he got. The villagers even jubilated afterwards.

Kiba, Shino and Hinata let out a relieved sigh. "Where?" Naruto asked. He was really calm. The training to become Hokage must have been a big help.

"Somewhere along the southern border of fire." Tsunade said before she dismissed them.

"Finally a mission after a month of being lazy!" Kiba shouted from Akamarus back as they jumped from roof top to roof top. "I really don't hope you have been lying around all the time. Why? Because then your nin skills wouldn't be as good as they were." Shino said in his own way.

"Duh. Of course I have been training!" Kiba shouted back. Sakura and Hinata had to giggle. The boys never changed. Naruto had been quiet since they left the Hokage tower. "Something wrong, Naruto?" Sakura asked with a worried face. "No, I mean…uh…I don't know. I just don't know what to feel about this mission." Naruto almost whispered. Luckily Sakura had slowed down so she jumping beside him.

"You're still mad at him, and he was your best friend, so there's nothing strange about your feelings." Sakura said. Narutos mood seemed to lighten. "Thanks, Sakura."

"Now let us just get finished with this mission." They jumped down from the last rooftop and continued into the trees on the other side of the gate.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here's chapter 3! ^^**

"Kiba, take Sakura and get the hell out of here!" Shino said as he saw the wound.  
Sakura had a big cut on the side of her stomach. "Sakura get on top of Akamaru and let's get out of here!" Kiba said as he helped her on top of the big dog.

*FLASHBACK*

_They walked into a big clearing and waited. They were going to meet someone who had said they had seen the whole incident where a said raven-haired boy was killed._

_But the only one that met them were a person in a cloak.  
Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Hinata put their guards up at once. Sakura and Naruto had been placed in the trees a few meters back in case of the need of backup.  
"I'm disappointed my old teammates didn't show up." A rusty voice said._

_Then the cloak flew off the person in front of them and the next thin they saw was an older, thinner and madder Uchiha Sasuke standing in front of them.  
"What the…?" Sakura whispered. Naruto seemed shocked.  
Here, they were preparing to hear about their old teammates death and now he was standing there a few meters in front of them!  
"I wanted someone to play with, and I guess it has to do with you for now." He said as he drew his sword out with amazing speed.  
Shino had to dodge Sasuke's attack with bugs as Sasuke tried to stab Hinata. Since Hinata hadn't activated her Byakugan yet she didn't see him._

_Then the fight started. Kiba and Akamaru missed with his Gatsuga and thanks to Sasuke he got sent into the woods. Shino managed to pin Sasuke to a tree so Hinata could close his chakra flow.  
She managed to close a few before Sasuke somehow managed to use his raikiri to get free and punch Hinata unconscious. Sakura and Naruto hadn't interfered because Shino hadn't given them the signal. But that didn't stop them from bury their fingers into the wood of worry and other feelings connected to watching your friends being beaten by a former teammate._

_Naruto were the one with big problems there and then. Usually he controlled the Kyuubi with big ease, but now he almost lost the control. He had to let out a growl as the Kyuubi almost managed to push itself further against the surface._

_Sakura was too concentrated to notice it when Naruto suddenly jumped down from the tree branch and ran towards Sasuke._

"_Naruto!" She shouted as she followed. Luckily before Naruto got in Shinos sight Shino gave them the signal._

_It didn't seem than Shino had seen Naruto before the signal was given. Sakura didn't really care at the moment so she just jumped down from the branch and ran to Hinata._

_Naruto fought Sasuke when he had 4 tails. Sakura was afraid of what might happen to Hinata if he didn't get back his control. Sakura was busy with healing Hinata and Shino worked as a shield in case the fighting men would come to close._

_But when Hinata was back to consciousness and Sakura was standing again Sasuke landed a hit onto Narutos head and Naruto was sent into the nearest tree. Sasuke were suddenly at Sakuras side and obviously he was planning on cutting Sakuras head off. But before he got near Sakura skin all they heard was a growl before Sasuke laid under Akamaru avoiding his claws._

_Sasuke had still managed to push the spot on Sakuras neck so she fell numb to the ground._

"_Sakura, you ok?" Kiba asked as he crouched down beside her. Then a whimper, which only an animal in huge pain could have made, made its way to Kibas ears. He looked up to see Sasuke getting up from the ground after he had cut Akamaru._

_Then Kiba saw red. He ran towards Sasuke in pure anger. But Sasuke was too fast and in one second he was beside Sakura. He then aimed his sword at Sakuras side but before he could hit her she rolled over to the other side and stood. Still he managed to make a deep cut at her side. Sakura was bleeding._

_Since things had gone so fast Shino could only interfere then by surrounding Sasuke with bugs. Hinata was busy healing Akamaru. Her skills were far as good as Sakuras but she managed to close the wound. Narutos tails were gone when he saw his friend bleeding._

_When Hinata was done with her healing she hurried towards Shino and Sasuke. Kiba was back at Sakuras side, trying to keep her conscious. Naruto stood beside Sasuke, and with Hinata closing Sasukes chakra flow little by little and the bugs surrounded Sasuke when needed, Naruto only needed to protect Hinata and help her._

_With all that against Sasuke he soon was laying on the ground with almost no chakra flow. He couldn't move his arms or the rest of his body._

_*FLASHBACK END*_

Sakura was almost gone when it came to consciousness and healing herself on top of Akamaru when he jumped from tree branch to tree branch was almost impossible.

Akamaru felt his energy wasn't on top and couldn't carry Sakura all the way home because of the wound but he had to for now.

"I can't carry her forever." He said in his own language to Kiba. Kiba only nodded.

After a few more tree branches Akamaru had to stop. He couldn't carry Sakura any more. And she was unconscious too at the moment so she couldn't walk.  
Shino, Hinata and Naruto stopped too. They had followed as fast as they could. Sasuke who was in a comatose was carried by Shinos bugs in a cocoon.

"What's wrong?" Shino asked. Everybody was tired with low chakra and just wanted to get home.

"Akamaru can't carry her, he almost can't walk." Kiba said as he supported Akamaru while lifting Sakura of his back. "Well, can you carry her and take her back to the village?"

Kiba looked at Shino with a look that told him I'm-not-leaving-Akamaru-behind.

"Alright then. I'll take Sasuke back to Konoha with Naruto and Hinata. You, Sakura and Akamaru must take our camping supplies and stay here to heal. This is an area that is known for not having any rogues because it's so uninteresting for them so you should be safe. Is that alright?" Shino asked Kiba.

Kiba nodded. The had gotten very far away from where they'd fought Sasuke, but it was still a long way back home so they didn't exactly have a choice.

Finally, a river! Kiba thought relieved when he heard the sound of a big river nearby. He found it, filled the bucket he'd brought, and walked back to camp. Akamaru and Sakura lay in the tent.

Before Hinata left she'd closed Sakuras wound, so all that was left was to wait for Sakura to wake up.

Luckily Kiba had learned to make food on missions. Kurenai had demanded that from him on a mission where Hinata was absent and Naruto had stepped in for her. Narutos complaining had all but physically forced him to learn it because Shino was on an errand run into the nearest village, so he was the only one.

Kiba looked into one of the backpacks Shino, Naruto and Hinata had left and found a few food scrolls. He opened it and collected the vegetables he needed to make some soup.

Then he heard some sounds from the tent that told him Sakura was awake.

"God, it hurts." Sakura complained as she made her way out of the tent. She looked around the camp site to find Kiba by a fire making soup. "Kiba?" She asked as she sat down beside him.

"Yeah?"

"Uhm… where the hell is everybody?"

"Oh. Well you were unconscious and Akamaru was near fainting from blood loss, and no were in hell were I gonna leave him to carry you back to Konoha. No offence." Kiba said. After he'd dated Ino or a while he'd learned to be careful in his speaking around temperamental girls.

"WHAT!" Sakura said a little too loud. "They just left? Why? When?" Sakura really didn't like the thought of being left behind.

"Yes they just left. They had Sasuke to care about. Mr. Mad had to be brought back to Konoha before he could wake up and do something about it. And to answer your last question around an hour ago." Kiba said as he stirred the soup.

Sakura couldn't do anything but look into the fire as she thought about being angry or relieved. Because if they hadn't left them here she would be in a lot of pain and Akamaru would be half dead.

But she still didn't like the thought of being left behind as the weakest, because that was how she felt now.

"Could you check on Akamaru, I don't like the thought of him hurting himself if he wakes up and does something to worsen the damage on his body." Kiba said while he looked Sakura in the eye.

He really cared for Akamaru. "Yeah, sure." She stood and walked inside.

Akamaru had lost a lot of blood. The fastest method to get him healed was something that was forbidden in the fire country except in situations that was life threatening.

In this case it was. "Kiba, could you get in here for a sec?" She yelled out to him from the tent entrance when he was pouring the soup into a bowl. "Uh, yeah. Sure." He walked inside and sat down.

"This is something only you yourself can decide. Akamarus life is in danger because of the blood loss and I can transfer blood from you and into him with chakra but only if you say yes and allow it. I can use chakra to make your blood similar to Akamarus, but I think I don't have to use too much chakra because you and Akamaru are companions."

Kiba looked at her before he said "Yes." He looked so serious that Sakura didn't want to start a discussion about it.

"Alright. But you have to do as I say." He nodded.

"Lay down and reach your hand out to me." He did as said. Sakura used her chakra to sterilize a kunai before cutting Kibas wrist so she could collect enough blood into a container.

It took a while because she couldn't take too much from the same place on his body. She took blood from both his wrists and ankles. She was careful to not take too much. When she had collected enough she healed the last wounds she'd made. "You, okay? Feeling dizzy or something?"

Kiba sat up and shake his head as an experiment. "Ow, my head." He put his hands on both side of his head and closed his eyes. "Alright. Go back to the fire and eat, I'll transfer the blood into Akamaru." Kiba walked outside and Sakura started on her job.

She cut up the wound again, but only enough so she could transfer the blood. She made a chakra bubble and sucked some of the blood from Kiba into it and pressed it inside Akamarus body. Just like she'd sucked the poison out of Kankuro only reversed.

"There. Now, let's wake you up." Sakura said to herself as she'd closed the wound again. She laid her hand on top of Akamarus head and pressed a little of her chakra inside. She'd purposely made it cold as ice so he would wake up like she'd tilted a bucket with ice cold water over him.

He woke up slowly. He looked around before he confirmed that he was okay with a big happy barf. "There. Now let's go outside to get something to eat." They stood and walked outside to meet Kiba.

When he heard Akamarus paws against the ground he met them big a happy grin. "There you are buddy." Akamaru ran to him and was rewarded with a big hug. Kibas soft side always came to the surface when Akamaru was around.

"He's in the same situation as you right now. Some food and rest should get him back to normal, same for you." Sakura explained as she poured herself some soup.

"What about you?" Kiba had made some food for Akamaru as well and now Akamaru ate happily from a bowl.

"Well. I don't know yet how much blood I've lost but it should almost be the same." Sakura said before she tasted the soup. God damn! This was almost the best vegetable soup she'd tasted!

"Uhm. Kiba, who taught you how to cook?"

"Why?"

"I'd like to give them a medal and congratulate them for teaching you how to cook a damn good soup!"

"Oh. Ha-ha!" Kiba said with a smile.

* * *

After they'd eaten and rested they started on their way back home.

But destiny didn't seem to have a good mood that day because they met 3 rogue nin an hour from Konoha.

The fight started at once. But after a few attacks from Kiba and Akamaru there were still two nins. Well, maybe one and a half because thanks to Kiba one of them had lost and arm. Kiba and Akamaru were unconscious once again.

Sakura started off with ruining the ground they were standing on by punching it with her great force.

The nin obviously had judged her from her appearance and were startled when they were caught in a crack in the ground.

"What the..!" One of the yelled. Sakura had more tricks up her sleeve. She'd learned from Yamato how to close a crack after opening one. She collected chakra in her hand and pressed it to the ground. She let it wander to both side of the crack and she pressed it together.

She managed to ignore the screams of pain as she crushed their bodies. That was her Oshimai Tsuchi Kizu no Jutsu. Closing Earth Wound technique. She was really proud of it because normally you would have to be able to use wood element, and she'd made the technique her own by using her perfect chakra control.

She hurried to Kiba side and started to heal him.

But before she was finished she felt a punch to her head and everything went black.

Kiba saw Sakura being punch in the head and he got up and got rid of the last rogue-nin who had hid himself in the bushes.

Akamaru was also up. They'd only been knocked unconscious so they didn't have any fatal damage done to their bodies. But now Sakura was in a comatose.

Kiba grabbed the backpacks they'd left on the ground before the fight and placed what he couldn't carry himself on top of Akamaru. He lifted Sakura bride style before jumping onto the trees.

That was when the worst thing ever hit him emotionally. Not now! He thought angry.

Stupid mating mood!

But he couldn't help it. He smelled her scent and felt his arousal getting stronger. Akamaru smelled and looked at him with one of the What-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you looks.

"Hey. I don't like it either." Kiba barked at him. Akamaru only made one of the sounds that meant he was laughing.

"Growl."

"Don't be ashamed. At least that means you'll soon be imprinting."

"What! Hey, you don't know that."

"No. But I can see the signs."

"What signs?"

"You becoming more ready to mate and get a litter!" He said it as if it was obvious.

"God! That's not a sign it's a pain!"

Kiba often got the desire to bang the girls he was hanging out with. In the start it had lasted only a few minutes when Ino walked by – hence he and Ino dating – and now it was a pain because it could start when he walked by a woman and the desire to bang her almost made him do exactly that.

He could ignore it of course but then it would only be worse the next time. He almost killed himself when it hit him when Tsunade walked past him. That actually scarred him for life!

"You know it won't stop until you get yourself a mate and do as you desire!" Akamaru lectured as they reached the Konoha gates.

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop it from being a pain in the ass before that actually happens!" He said as they continued towards the hospital.

* * *

"She should be okay after some rest." The nurse explained to Kiba. He nodded and pressed himself harder against the wall. "Is something wrong Inuzuka-san?" She asked with a worried look.

Kiba looked like he was tortured by Ibiki right there and then. In one way he was.

The nurse was a busty one with blonde hair and her clothes only complimented her figure. "No, I'm okay." He managed to say. He almost went crazy. Akamaru was at the vet in the Inuzuka compound.

"I've got to go." Kiba said as he hurried out of the hospital.

Faster than usual he was home and jumped inside his room. He skipped the entrance because now it was an emergency.

He used a second to choose between a ice cold shower or try to do it the old way. He chose a cold shower.

It didn't work.

He had to do it the old way. He sat down on his bed and got to work.

Sakura woke up in the hospital to find Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto and Sai beside her. "Hi, guys."

"Finally, you're awake!" was the response she got from Naruto. Kakashi leant himself on the wall and started to read his book. Tsunade crossed her arms "What the hell happened to you? I heard you were knocked out, but they didn't tell me anything more." Sai just stood there by the end of her bed.

"I was knocked out when I was busy healing Kiba. The rest you have to hear from him."

"I have. He told me he carried you here after he'd killed the rogue nin that punched you."

Sakura nodded. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"Not so long. Just let me check you."

Tsunade did and Sakura was released from the hospital after Tsunade had confirmed she was without further damage.

She'd only walked a few streets towards her home before a blonde shinobi caught up with her. "Sakura-chan!"

She turned around to see Naruto and Sai running towards her. "Hi, you guys!"

When Tsunade checked Sakura, Naruto said he had to do some errands before his next mission. Sai, who didn't say anything, just followed him.

"Wanna go eat some ramen? I want to talk to you before I've to go." Naruto offered. "Yeah sure. You coming, Sai?" He only nodded.

When Naruto had finished his fifth bowl and Sai and Sakura was finished with their first, Naruto started to talk. "Uhm, what do you think of marrying before you're twenty one?"

Sakura looked at him. "Why do you ask this out of the blue sky, Naruto?" Sakura kind of knew what was coming. "I kinda want to ask Hinata if she wants to marry me."

Sakuras smile got wider and wider. "Wow, Naruto! I think it would be great!" She gave him a hug. Sai just looked like he didn't care. Well they'd gotten used to it.

"Really? 'Cause I want to ask her at our date tomorrow."

"I really thinks she will say yes, Naruto."

"Really, 'cause I'm nervous." He really looked nervous.

When they'd finished their meal at Ichiraku Ramen Sakura made her way home.

She took a shower and sat down on her bed, only wearing her towel.

The fact that she was the only single chunin kunoichi in Konoha didn't exactly make her happy.

She was going to do something about it. Virgin or not!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here's chapter 4.  
O god damn it! I just realized after reading over my last chapter that I had done a huge writing error! I won't write what it was because it's so embarrassing… Well, anyway, now it has been corrected…**

Enjoy this chapter at least.  
Oh, by the way before I forget:  
Do I have Kakashi naked in my closet? Is Kiba tied to my bed? I Shikamaru waiting for me in the bathroom? NO, so I DON'T own Naruto!  
Sorry that this chapter came a little later…. Don't flame me please! :s  


Why, oh, why did she challenge herself to this? Why did she ask Ino to help her? Why, oh, why!  
"Well, that's the final touch and you're ready!" Ino said excited. She'd dressed Sakura in some of her own clothes and fixed her hair.  
Sakura only stood there in her room, blushing. She was wearing a white dress with a cleavage that could be seen from the moon! The sleeves were ¾ and it barely reached her thighs.  
Her shoes were some black really high-heeled stilettos (**A/N: think that how you spell it**).  
Her hair was loose and Ino had curled some of her bangs.  
Sakura thought she looked just fine except for the fact that she couldn't bend over at all! At least that's how she felt.  
"Ino, are you sure this is how I'm gonna find a boyfriend?" Ino just nodded with a smirk. "I want a good boyfriend, not an alcoholic!" Ino just sighed. "Let's get out of here, already!"

Ino pushed Sakura out the door and continued towards the street in Konoha where the bars and clubs were. "Ino, I'm not so sure about this…"  
"Oh, shut up and have fun!" Ino cut her off.  
They walked into the most luxurious and most popular club in Konoha that Ino knew about. The dancefloor – which was huge! – was filled with people dancing. The bar in the corner looked like it also was filled with people. Ino pushed Sakura towards one of the tables by the wall on the other side of the club.  
That's were their friends were sitting. Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and all the other sat around three tables. In the middle Naruto, Hinata and Kiba were sitting and chatting. They looked up when they saw Ino and Sakura sitting down. Sakura sat beside Kiba and Ino beside  
her.  
"Hi, guys. I wondered when you were going to arrive." Chouji said behind Ino. Ino grinned and stood, and sat down again in Choujis lap.

When Kiba first saw Sakuras outfit he had to resist growling. God, oh why was he here again? Oh, yeah it was because the other guys had forced him out of the house.  
His height made it able for him to look down in that big cleavage of hers. Clothes borrowed from Ino? Obviously!  
He gritted his teeth and made fists as he resisted his big urge to do something that he would be killed for.

"You okay, Kiba?" Sakura asked as she looked up at the man with a look that told her something bothered him. "Yeah, just tired." Kiba answered as he rested his head in his hands. This was really going to be bad unless he got home very early.

The night went on without any embarrassing incidents happening. Sakura had fun actually, except sometimes when the Inuzuka heir looked at her like he wanted to kill at least **something**. That made her a little nervous.

Shino was now sitting beside Kiba who sat beside Naruto. Sakura was on the dancefloor with Ino, dancing her heart out.  
She was a little drunk, she could admit that. But even so she managed to dance without tripping or falling.  
But then she noticed Kiba watching her and she kind of liked it. She then managed with body language to get Ino into a more sensual dance.

GOD DAMN IT! Kiba almost growled and he wanted to destroy the table in front of him. Why did she have to borrow clothes from Ino?  
Why did she have to dance like **that** in front of him?  
Why did she have to notice he watched her?  
Another growl managed to find its way out of his mouth. "Uh, guys, I'm going home." Naruto was too drunk to notice him leaving, but Shino looked at him while he laid down the money to pay for his drinks. He hurried outside of the club before he jumped up on the rooftop and continued on his way home.

But then he stopped in his tracks after only one jump. DAMN THOSE MATING-MOODS!

He was really pissed at himself. He was pissed at his Inuzuka heritage!  
But then – with his good ears – he heard a very girly laughter coming from the outside of the club he'd left only one rooftop before.

He felt his body move on its own and before he knew it he was sitting on the roof of the club watching as Ino and Sakura was laughing at something funny.

"God, did you see his face!" Ino shouted as she almost fell to the ground, laughing.

"Yeah. But wasn't it kind of mean, doing that to him?" Sakura asked unsecure. Of course it had been herself that had started it, but when Ino started with lifting her skirt, it began to feel a little mean.  
They knew about how an Inuzuka sometimes couldn't control his emotions, and Ino wanted to take advantage of that. She wanted a little revenge for the stupid dating between them. She knew he only dated her because his "emotions" was a little out of control when she walked by.

But that was in the past and now his "emotions" almost got loose whenever a woman looked at him.

"Mean? Hell no! Trust me, I know he deserves it!"  
"You're drunk, come on, I'll get you home."  
Sakura got Ino safe and sound back home. But then she remembered. She didn't pay her bill at the club, and her jacket was still there. And she didn't have anything against walking back to get it.

Growl. She still held that grudge against him! God!

Kiba'd watched the whole scene. At least Sakura showed some compassion. He watched as she walked inside the club again.  
Kiba decided to do the same. Or his body decided it actually. Because before he knew it, he was standing by the table again.

Sakura had sat down again with her jacket in her lap. "Hi, Kiba. Zought you zhad gon zhome?" A drunk Naruto asked as he noticed him standing there. "Yeah. Uhm…" Kiba tried to find a reason for him standing there, but his mind was blank.

That was when he started watching Sakura. She talked to Shino about something. Shino was a little drunk but sober enough to talk properly.

Kiba couldn't help it. He continued to watch Sakuras body. Her long beautiful, slender legs caused a reaction somewhere, which caused Kiba to growl. His gaze continued upwards…

"Kiba?" 

Damn the one that interrupted him. Wait, he'd just drooled over Sakuras body! Was that a blush in his cheeks. But then he looked at the interrupter. "What?" He looked at Naruto who drooled over the table. What Hinata saw in that guy, he didn't know.

"Whatcha zlooking at?" he asked.

"Uh… nothing."

"I kzow you zwere…" but before he finished the sentence, he somehow managed to fall asleep. Ever since Naruto got control of the Kyuubi he actually could get drunk. Before he got control of the kyuubi, he couldn't get drunk at all because of the Kyuubis chakra which burned the alcohol before it showed any effect.

Then he saw Sakura standing, which she shouldn't have done. Because someone had walked by with a plate with around 5 drinks and Sakura had bumped into him and all the liquid got poured over Sakuras front.

Sakura squealed when the cold liquid made contact with her skin through the white dress. The guy who'd held the drink apologized many times as he picked up the broken glasses.

Kiba heard Sakura say it was okay many times. Then he noticed something visible through the wet white fabric.  
Growl.  
He took off his own leather jacket and walked to Sakura. When she felt the heavy fabric on her back she jumped n surprise. "Kiba, what..?"

"Don't ask. But you show a little too much in that now transparent dress…" Kiba tried to explain. Damn Inuzuka hormones. Kiba was NOT the kind of guy to blush, but now he thanked the gods for his brown skin.

"Uh…oh god .. thanks .." Sakura looked down her body and her face turned pink when she realized that her breasts were visible now. Damn Ino for insisting on going braless!

"Uhm…were you on your way out or something?" Kiba asked as he covered his cheeks with the hand that didn't hold the jacket onto Sakura. Sakura grabbed the jacket as Kiba let go and held it tightly around her body.

"Uh, I was on my way home actually.." She answered.

"Uh, okay.."

They walked outside the club. But then Sakura remembered her own jacket, and wondered why she didn't use that one instead. But then, it was only a really short bolero, only meant for covering her arms. And Kiba jacket was warm and smelled really good…

Wait! What was she doing! This was her friend!

"Uhm… I can walk home by myself…uh..you don't have to bother.." Sakura tried to explain. She didn't want him to walk her home only because of the jacket. "No, it's okay. I don't mind." He said with a grin. 

When they finally walked into the street where Sakura house were, the jacket had already become a little wet from the drinks and Sakura knew she couldn't give it back like that! She had to get it cleaned first!

"Uhm.. the jacket.. I'm going to get it washed first so…" Sakura stumbled in her words. She didn't usually get so nervous around a guy! But then this was Kiba…

"Uh.. okay…" Kiba was still blushing, but not as much as in the club, thankfully!

When Sakura walked inside her house and closed the door, Kiba let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding.

"Where the hell have you been?"

God, why did his mother stay up?

Kiba had walked through the door of his home 3 AM and his mother was still up. Ever since the stupid meeting with the council members, she'd been walking on needles and almost got a seizure every time he didn't arrive at home before twelve.

"I did just get a few drinks at the club… sheesh, mom, relax.." Kiba said as he began walking up the stairs.

"No, I'm not relaxing until you're married!" She shouted.

GOD, NOT THAT AGAIN!


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5! I now the lemon and all the cudlyness are very very late but I'm doing my best here! This is my very first fic at all!**

"SAKURA! Open the fucking door!" A very irritating voice shouted from the outside of her apartment.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Damn it!" Sakura wackled her way to the door. Her sleep weren't out of her eyes yet so she only saw a big brown square. She managed to find the door handle and open it, but she soon wanted to close it again.

"What the hell are you doing here at this hour Ino?" The busty blonde had the look she had whenever she expected some new gossip.

"I heard from Naruto that you walked home with Kiba yesterday. After you got me home." Ino walked inside and slumped down on the sofa. "Oh..uh yeah…Someone dropped several drinks on me and he followed me home because I borrowed his jacket to cover myself. That is the last time I use something as white and thin as that garment, you hear me!"

"Geez, you sound like my mother."

"Not funny."

"But tell me how it went! I want to know!"

God, Ino was like a big kid when it came to gossip. Especially when it came to gossip about Sakura.

"So you still have the jacket?" Ino asked after Sakura had told her everything from the night before. "Yeah. And Ino, if you ever tell anyone about this or make it into something else, I'll tell everybody about when I came over you and Chouji.."

"OK OK! I get it!" She shouted when she got the point.

"But are you going to deliver it back today?"

"Well, yeah. I have to. After I've washed it of course."

So after it had dried and every trace of alcohol liquid was gone from the fabric, Sakura went to the Inuzuka compound.

"Kiba? Are you awake?..oh for the love of god!"  
A hmpf was everything that could be heard through the pillow Kiba had buried his face in. His whole body was covered by the blanket, thank god. But when Hana walked inside with breakfast she almost fell over when she saw his clothes laying everywhere. "Kiba. I know you're in a lot of distress but you can at least keep your room tidy."  
"Shum mp!" was all that was heard from the pillow.

He'd gone to bed right away after he'd come home last night.  
Sakuras scent had lingered in the air following almost all the way home and it had made him crazy. He didn't get much sleep.

"Well, your breakfast's at the table by your bed. Mom wants to talk to afterwards."

"Grumpf."

Sakura was waiting for the head of the clan. She didn't know why she had to greet the head of the clan just to deliver a jacket. But her thoughts were interrupted when a spiky haired Inuzuka Tsume walked in. She sat down in front of Sakura. "Hello, Sakura. What do you want?"  
This woman scared the hell out of her. But Sakura didn't budge. «I want to talk to Inuzuka Kiba.». Sakura gazed into the woman's eyes. «Alright. I'll let you talk to him as soon he's ready.»

Because of some unknown reason Tsume actually smirked! Tsume walked out of the room and left Sakura waiting. After around ten minutes a dark brown haired servant came in. «Inuzuka-sama will be waiting for you in the garden.».

Sakura grabbed the pack she had with her which contained the jacket and walked after the servant. She led Sakura outside and into a big garden surrounded by beautiful flowers and plants. A little pond with its own small waterfall was placed in one corner of the garden. A stone bench was placed in another corner.

The servant asked Sakura to sit down at that bench while waiting. Sakura almost rolled her eyes. Didn't they tell her that he was waiting?  
Well anyway. After another few minutes the servant came back with a yawning Kiba Inuzuka in tow.  
He wore his usual black pants and sandals but his t-shirt was replaced by a loose sitting black colored Hanten shirt. The only thing holding it was a kaku obi in black. He told the servant to go back to her duties before he sat down beside her. "Hi, Sakura. I was told you wanted to talk to me. What's up?" he asked as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes. "Actually, I just came here to deliver your jacket."  
Kiba looked confused a second before he understood. "Ah. Well, it's typical for my mom to make a fuzz out of everything nowadays."  
"Oh? Why"

"Because of some things considering the clan and me taking over as clan leader. Nothing big."

"Ah, well here's your jacket. I washed it by the way. Didn't think you wanted to smell the alcohol everytime you put it on." She reached the jacket out to him.  
But before he even thought of grabbing it he heard someone running and an evil laughter coming from his right side.  
Damn those kids!

Then a red, tiny ball was thrown and landed on the bench between Kiba and Sakura. "Eh…?" was the only thing Sakura managed to say before Kiba yelled "watch out!" and grabbed her by her waist and threw them both off the bench and onto the ground near the pond. A second later the ball exploded and the bench and some of the plants around it was covered in mud.  
"Damn, those twins!" Kiba yelled as he helped Sakura up. But then he heard an evil giggle from behind and another ball – this time a blue one – landed between them again. This time it was Sakuras turn to grab Kiba and throw both of them away.  
But Sakura should've thought about where she threw them because when she opened her eyes again they were covered by water. She'd thrown them into the pond!

Kiba and Sakura got soaked even though it wasn't that deep. When they'd gotten up from the pond they could see a pair of light born haired girls with a ball in each hand running inside the house. "Damn! I'm sorry. They do that all the time to the other Inuzukas."

Sakura wasn't angry. She didn't think of anything right then. All she could see and think of was the beautiful muscled chest that now were a lot more visible than before. "Uh…no it's okay." Sakura managed to mutter after she'd got her thoughts back into the real world.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Kiba-sama!"

Another Inuzuka woman rushed towards them. This one wasn't a servant and in both hands she held the guilty twins. "I'm so sorry for my daughters' behavior. I'll punish them for their awful prank." She shouted.

The twins was only pouting and looking at the ground. Kiba tried to calm the woman. "No, it's okay. You don't have to punish them."

When the woman had left Kiba turned towards Sakura again. "Uhm…come inside so we can get you dry again. And I'm so sorry."  
Why did he say sorry so much? Kiba growled inside when he realized what a weak pussy he sounded like.

"No, it's okay. Thanks, Kiba." She said as he shoved aside the shoji for her.

"Thanks again for the clothes, Hana." Sakura told the older sister of Kiba. "You're welcome. I still can't believe those girls would do that. They're always kind when they're around me." She said as she helped Sakura tie the obi knot. Sakura borrowed a white yukata with light blue flowers pattern on the sleeves and bottom.  
"Well…."  
What Sakura was about to say was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in, Kiba." Hana said as she smelled her brother outside. Kiba came in and closed the door. He now wore a green yukata with a black obi belt. "Hi. You're dry now, right?" he asked with a nervous look. Was it because his sister was in the room? "Yeah." Sakura said with a smile.

Kibas stomach filled with butterflies when he saw that beautiful smile of hers. God, she was beautiful in that yukata! Kiba blushed and hoped it didn't show. When Hana saw her brother nervous behavior she scowled disbelieving.  
"Well, I have to get back to the clinic. Bye!" Hana said as she walked outside.

"Uhm…Your jacket is in here. But I guess it's soaked now so…." Sakura pointed to the pack consisting the jacket. She didn't know why, but around Kiba, she'd begun to fell nervous. And she'd begun to want to touch those beautiful abs of his more and more.

She slapped herself mentally. She shouldn't be drooling over Kibas abs at that moment!

"Oh. Forget about the jacket. I'm actually surprised you came to give it back." Kiba said honestly.

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, I don't know why. But whenever I do something like that I never seem to get my jacket back." He said with a smirk. Sakura giggled.  
"Uh... do you want to wait in the living room until your clothes are clean?"  
"Yeah... sure." Sakura answered.

**A/N I know it's not as long as the early chapters, but thanks to my loooooooooooooooooooooooovely school I have a lot of homework and working on projects to do…..Yeah…who said teenagers had a lot of free time? Well those who said that can KISS MY ASS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's chapter 6!**

Sakura didn't like it at all, but she was blushing on her way home.

She'd waited in Kibas living room while her clothes were drying. They'd talked a little, planned their next sparring session, and when they had begun to talk about Kiba and if he was going to get married soon, they had lost the connection for a while.

It had taken those damn clothes two hours to dry!  
Sakura was sitting in her living room. She sat in her black couch, blushing like never before. She couldn't get the thought about Kiba in his loose yukata out of her head. She rubbed the sides of her head and tried to think of something else.

*knock knock*

Who the hell was disturbing her now?  
She opened the door and outside stood… none.  
Absolutely no one was standing there. Sakura walked outside and stood on the porch to look around. She saw nothing unusual. "Hmm…"  
Then she looked up and noticed something with a red scarf. ANBU?  
She used her chakra and jumped onto the roof of her house. She saw an ANBU with a white scarf covering his face sitting on top of her chimney. The one thing that wasn't covered was his hair which was dark brown and very long. His eye were closed.

Sakura knew she recognized this chakra signature. "Who are you?" she asked, knowing that he couldn't answer.  
"Would've thought that you would recognize me, Sakura." Sakuras mouth opened and stayed there. "Neji?" she asked stupid.  
He only nodded and made his face visible while he also opened his eyes. They were the same white with a hint of purple. Sakura smiled, she'd missed the Hyuuga. A friendship with the Hyuuga heir kind of followed when you became good friends with his former teammate Tenten.

Sakura gave him a tight hug. "Why are you here? I mean, it's not ordinary to get special delivery form ANBU."  
Neji chuckled. "I know. But there's no time for small talk. Tsunade has a mission for you. A big one."  
Sakura became curious. She nodded "Do I have time to go pack, or is there something special she wants me to take with me?"  
Neji shook his head. "No, she said that you should pack everything that you usually take with and then go meet her." With that he disappeared and everything that was left of him was white feathers.

Sakura had to smile. Tsunade herself had taught them the transportation jutsu and they all had picked out one little item that would flow around in the wind after a transportation.

Neji had picked white feathers and Ino had picked flower petals. Sakura hadn't picked anything yet, because she wanted it to be something special and if possible, useful. Well not time to dwell on that.  
Sakura jumped back down and walked inside her house again. She took a shower since it could be long until she would get that chance. She then got dressed in her usual shinobi clothes. She grabbed a backpack and packed it full of clothes and weapons she needed. She made sure of some room on the top in case her shishou wanted her to bring something special.  
She grabbed a weapons belt and tucked it around her waist. It was a belt that replaced her medic-skirt. She filled the pockets with shurikens and kunais. In one pocket she placed her medic-kit.  
She put her backpack on her back and checked for any extra room to place something more that she needed. She then remembered something. She placed some kunais under the fabric of her shorts and used chakra to hide it. She placed some of them under her top too and some shurikens under her wrist protectors.  
She then took off her backpack again and decided it was an okay weight to carry.

"Shishou, what mission do you have for me…?" Sakura asked as she walked into the Hokages office. She stopped mid-sentence because in the room was not only her shishou, but also Kiba, Akamaru and Neji. Sakura chuckled inside. "So, I'm the last one?".

Shishou nodded. "Great. Let's hear it." Sakura said as she walked to stand beside Akamaru.

"This mission is, as said, a big one and very dangerous. Neji will be the team captain this time. Because of the danger I will send a backup team to get stationed in the nearest village. You're going to a village near the western border. I've heard some rumors from there about someone wanting to infiltrate **this village. **I want to stop the threat before it gains any victory."

Sakura nodded, like the other two. Akamaru was quiet as a mouse. He only sat down and looked respectfully up at Tsunade.

"Here is your purchase list. There's might be some undercover surveillance you have to do so buy some regular clothes. Here is your official mission info." Tsunade showed six scrolls, three purchase lists and three mission information scrolls. The info scroll was a red one. S-rank mission?

Sakura grabbed hers and opened the purchase list.

Civilian clothes, wedding ring, civilian accessories… WEDDING RING!

Sakuras eyes grew big when she saw what she had to buy. She opened the mission info scroll in a hurry and read it fast. Then she slapped her forehead with a loud bang. She had to play the role of Kibas wife! She couldn't do anything else than blush at the thought of how to act as his wife.

"Uh, Kiba, you there?" Sakura asked as she walked through the Inuzuka garden once again. She'd been sent there by Tsume who said that Kiba was in the garden. "Yeah, over here!" Kibas voice said from the bushes. Then a Kiba in shinobi clothes crawled out of there. "Those monster won't leave me alone!". Sakura chuckled. Poor Kiba. "Poor you. Well we should get going. We have to purchase the stuff we need. And we need to do it together, I'm sure you've read the mission scroll?" she said with a serious and at the same time joking looking face.

Kiba nodded. He also had blushed when he'd read the line that told he had Sakura had to act as husband and wife.

"Welcome. What can I help you with?" the store-keeper asked politely. Sakura and Kiba had walked into a jewellery store to buy the wedding rings that they were going to use while on their mission. "We're looking for a wedding ring. Nothing too flashy." Sakura said. They carried each two bags filled with clothes and other stuff they needed. She might have to pack another backpack if she was going to carry everything.

"Alright, just sit down here and I'll come out with a few samples that I think would fit you." He bowed and walked into the back-room behind the counter. Meanwhile Sakura and Kiba sat down on the black couch in the middle of the shop. Around on shelves which covered almost all the walls there were placed plates with hundreds of rings, necklaces, bracelets and any other types of jewellery.

They sat there for another two minutes before the shop-keeper appeared again. He carried a big plate with around 20 different wedding rings. Almost everyone was in gold. Sakura got her eye on one pair that she liked the most. It was a golden ring with white diamonds placed all around the circle. Sakura thought it was lovely, not to flashy but flashy enough to not lose the classiness.

"What do you think of these?" Sakura asked and lifted the pair. Kiba examined it. He'd looked around at the plate but his eyes hadn't seen those two. He actually thought they were quite beautiful "If you like them, we'll take them." He said with a smile. In not a too long time he would be doing the same only for real, with an unknown woman beside him.

Sakura placed the bags onto her bed and grabbed her packed backpack again. She emptied it and packed down every clothing she'd bought. She hadn't bought too much, because she knew she could buy some more clothing if needed in the village they were staying in.  
They had to leave the village early in the morning the next day.

And Tsunade had pointed out that there were no chakra used jumping from trees to tress when undercover. So they had to walk as civilians in the sunlight. Sakura packed down everything and placed her weapons ready to get hidden on her shelf. She remembered how she'd prepared for the mission early this morning. She was a little to forward-thinking sometimes.

With that she laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

**A/N Hehe…BIG plot coming soon^^ I know(at least I hope) you're going to like it^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7!**

**Kiba: yay…**

**Sakura: stop being so pessimistic…**

**Kiba: Hey! I know what's going to happen!**

**Sakura: I know too! But my forehead isn't all wrinkled because of worryness!**

**Me: Hey stop it you two! You're going to ruin the story!**

**Sakura & Kiba: Sorry, Eli…**

**Me: It's okay. Just don't reveal anything yet.**

«God, my feet hurt!» Sakura complained as she sat down on a rock. Neji didn't tell her to shush because his feet hurt just as much, if not worse. Kiba and Akamaru then appeared through the bushes. Kibas face were a little red from running. He had to run after Neji and Sakura because Akamaru suddenly stopped on the road to talk to Kiba.

"_Flashback"_

"_Akamaru, why did you stop?" Kiba asked as he almost fell down after Akamarus sudden stop. "'Cause I have to talk to you." Akamaru answered in a serious tone. Kiba jumps off Akamarus back and stares into the big white dogs eyes. "About?"_

"_It's about you humans not realizing what's best for you!"  
"Whaddya mean?"  
"Everytime Sakura is near you behave totally different, and you don't even realize it yourself! I mean, even Naruto couldn't behave as oblivious as you!"  
"I don't know what you mean!"_

_Akamaru sighed. "I'm not going to continue to discuss with you, but just so you know. When you imprint on someone, and I think it will be Sakura, you will want to tell her about it or else something very embarrassing for you is going to happen! I've already noticed almost all the signs!" Then Akamaru suddenly started to run off in directions of Sakura and Neji._

"_Hey! Wait up!"._

"_Flashback ends"_

"What were you and Akamaru doing? I thought you were right behind us?" Sakura asked as she rubbed her feet. "Yeah.. I…uh…" Kiba didn't have an excuse. He sat down on another rock and looked irritated at Akamaru who looked like he could have an halo around his head.

Neji seemed to look into the trees without any reason. "What the heck are you staring at?" Kiba asked as a chance to break the silence. "I'm trying to find the fastest way out of here. And before you ask, it's because some rogue-nins are coming this way, so I've would be thankful if you could shut it for a while."

The rogue-nins were only four but heavily armed and they walked slowly towards the four. Kiba grabbed a kunai and Sakura put her sandals back on her feet.

"Don't." Neji suddenly said. Kiba and Sakura stared at his back with confused expressions. "When we're undercover, it would look strange if some newlyweds came to town with bruises and scars." He said matter-of-factly. Sakura felt her cheeks become red at the thought of their cover "I can heal it afterwards!".  
"I said no. As Tsunade said this mission is a big one, so you need all your chakra. She gave us some info before you arrived at her office. We'll tell you later." Then Neji jumped off into the woods. Sakura gave Kiba a confused stare. "What the..?".

Then they could hear battle screams which meant that the rogue-nins had gotten their Hyuuga surprise. As expected it only took Neji a few minutes to take the nins down. Even though they were heavily armed, it only took Nejis speed to grab the weapons and toss them into the nearest bush.  
"Well. Shall we continue?" he asked as he corrected his clothing. One nin had gotten lucky and made a rift in the fabric on his right sleeve. He wasn't ANBU for nothing.

* * *

"..then you put on your rings." Neji said. Sakura and Kiba had gotten dressed in their civilian clothing and were now standing in front of Neji while he tried to make them look like a newlywed couple by looks. Kiba was dressed in black pants, black sandals, and a white t-shirt which were hugging his muscular chest. Sakura was dressed in an emerald-green, kimono looking top under an dark green obi belt with a white skirt and her black boots.

The village was a big and **hot** one. Neji was going to be Sakuras brother-in-law and sleep in another room while Kiba and Sakura shared. Sakura tried to ignore the blushing that seemed to appear whenever she thought about it.

They put on the rings they'd bought in Konoha. Sakura cursed mentally when the blushing came back. "Well then. I'm off. You know the restaurant down the street?" Neji asked as he headed for the door. Kiba and Sakura only nodded. "Well, meet me there in one hour. I think I'll have though up a plan until then." Neji grinned and walked out the door.

Sakura looked around the room - erh…suite would be a better description. Right now she was standing in the living-room-looking part of the suite. There was a big black couch with a big telly. On the wall that turned towards the streets there were three big windows with white curtains. In front of the windows there were placed a round glass-made dinner table with two black chairs. A door beside the black couch led to the big kitchen which wasn't exactly what you would call old-fashioned. Another door on the opposite side of the room led to the bedroom which contained a big beg and another pair of big windows.  
The bed had a red blanket and white big pillows under a pair of grey pillows. Even though black and grey weren't exactly honeymoon colors, they matched!

Neji'd said that it would be best for Akamaru to walk around **outside** the village with a radio around his neck so Kiba could speak to him whenever needed. At night he could choose to sleep in the woods or come inside the suite by the window that Kiba would promise to keep open 24/7.

Kiba at down in the couch with his pack on his lap. He rummaged around it to see if he had everything that he thought he needed. In truth, he didn't exactly know what else he was going to do. Sakura sat down beside him. "What ya doin'?" she asked as she leaned over to see what he'd pulled out of the pack. "Just looking over my stuff to see if I should purchase anything more for our cover." Kiba said.

He almost had to stop breathing. Damn his ninken nose! He cursed his perfected smelling ability. Sakura smelled like a walk in a forest mixed with cherry blossoms. When she leaned back again he took a deep breath. Hopefully she didn't take it as him thinking she smelled bad.

Sakura and Kiba walked outside the hotel they were staying in and looked around after the restaurant where they would be meeting Neji. The hotel behind them was actually a three-star hotel and quite expensive, but Tsunade had said that they were supposed to be on their honeymoon.

Sakura was holding Kibas hand and tried to fight the nervousness that came bubbling up. She blushed when he pulled her closer and said "we're supposed to look married.". Kiba took this with unexpected ease. Kiba didn't believe it himself. He kind of liked the idea of being married to Sakura and when he thought that his body didn't listen to him and pulled Sakura closer. Again he blessed his dark skin for not showing he blushed.

* * *

They could see a brown-haired guy with blue eyes staring right at them when they walked through the door to the restaurant. "Is that… Neji?" Sakura asked. Kiba examined the guy closely. "yeah, that's him.".

They sat down at the opposite side as Neji. "Neji, why the contacts?" Sakura asked. "Because the Hyuugas are known for their eyes and I don't want to be recognized." He answered. Sakura and Kiba looked at each other and then started to snicker. "what?" the blue eyed man asked. "What's with the voice?" he managed to get out between the snickers. "I changed my voice because there is someone I know in the village." Neji said while he looked like he could punch something.

"oookaaay." Kiba said slowly. Then the waiter arrived at the table. It was a young woman with black hair pulled back into a pony tail. She was wearing black shorts and a white t-shirt. In her hand she had a notebook and a pen. "ready to order?" she said with a bright smile. Sakura couldn't help it, but she felt ignored because the waitress's smile was big and she only looked at Kiba and Neji. Sakura couldn't understand how she managed to look like she stared at both of them at the same time and look like she was ignoring her!

"… so the plan is; I'm going to do some research on the sides of town that I know there is very little chance of someone planning to infiltrate any village. Meanwhile you are going to pretend to be the happy couple that you look like. I don't care if you play the part too much, just make it believable." Neji explained. They'd finished eaten and were going through the plan for the next week. Sakura and Kiba blushed at the last statement. "So I'm going to drop the extra room at the hotel and go rent a room at another hotel, not too far away from here." Neji continued. "What? How are we going to keep contact?" Sakura exclaimed.

Neji then starts to rumble around in the pocket of the black jacket he's wearing. Neji was wearing all black, black pants, black turtle-neck sweater and a black jacket. Neji then pulls out a scroll. "I borrowed it from Sai. It's an message scroll for undercover missions. It's not the type for s-missions so only send messages at night. The writing will transform itself into a black bird and fly to me, so it would be best to send the message by a window." Neji handed the scroll over to Kiba who put it into his own pocket.

"Alright. So the plan for you is that you're going to walk around town the first days and try to pick up something. Plan your own plans, just get some info. Without blowing our cover. I trust you so much that I'll let you plan very much of it yourself. Just send me a message about it as soon as possible so I don't have to hear about it from civilians. I'll try to send messages back as soon as I can too." Neji explained further. Kiba and Sakura nodded. "And before I go. In 6 days or so I'll send a message with time and place for us meeting again, okay? Because I don't think we'll meet each other by walking down the street. Now I'm going, I have to get a room before dark." Then Neji rose from the chair and walked out.

"All that planning and he forgot to pay his part of the bill." Kiba sighed. Sakura chuckled. "Well, then. Shall we get going?" Kiba asked as they both rose after laying money on the table. "Where?" Sakura asked. "Well, I suppose we should do a little shopping to get known around town. And I guess you don't have much honeymoon clothes in your pack?".

Sakura shook her head. No she didn't. Uh, oh! What if she had to buy lingerie! Or some other stuff to "arouse" her "husband". Sakura blushed at the thought.

Meanwhile Kiba was going through his own little crisis. What if she was going to buy something that he really wouldn't want to see if he was going to keep his mating mood down? Oh god! This could also mean a lot of trouble! Thank heaven that Neji wasn't in the same hotel! Maybe he had to ask Neji for another scroll in case he wanted to ask the Hyuuga some question. God he was in trouble!

The nins walked back to the hotel and started unpacking. Sakura filled her closet with the little clothes she had that wasn't nin clothes. Since it was separate closets they could have their privacy. Kiba filled his closet too and when they both were done, all they could do was watch the sunset and then go to bed. The crawled up at each side of the bed, stretching the blanket to its fullest.

* * *

**A/N sorry for the late publishing! My loader(think that's the name) to my computer got broken and I have just today gotten a new one! That's also the reason that the chapter is so short! Sorry, again!**

**Kiba: I know they'll forgive you.**

**Sakura: yeah.**

**Me: you sure?**

**Sakura&Kiba: ofcourse!**

**Sakura: But I have an request. could you please keep the lingerie part out?**

**Kiba(whining): WHY?**

**Me: yeah, why?**

**Sakura: do you actually need to ask?**

**Me: well, no, actually not. But you'll have to read it to know if it's going in the story or not.**

**Sakura: whining***

**Me: oh my god! And you are the girl that's beating up Naruto daily?**

**Naruto: HEY!**

**Sakura: shut up...-.-**

**Me: I think we're one now...-.-'**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Here's chapter 8!**

**Kiba & Sakura: YAY!**

**Me: how optimistic you are? Been at the bar with Gai again?**

**Sakura&Kiba*innocent faces*: nooooooooooo…..**

**Me: hmmm…. You're just a bad a liar as Kakashi!**

**Kakashi*jumps out of nowhere*: YO!**

**Me*kicking him out*: You are not in the story yet!**

Kiba was still sleepy but the stupid sunlight wouldn't stop bothering him. He really shouldn't have laid himself on the side of the bed turning to the window. But… should it really be that hot under the blanket? Kiba felt something pressuring his arm down into the pillow. He opened his eyes slightly. All he saw was… pink?  
Then everything came back. He'd gone to sleep in the same bed as Sakura. On an undercover mission. Where they were supposed to be married.

But why did she lay that close to him? He almost squeaked in fear when he realized what was going on. He saw himself cuddled around Sakura. One arm under her head and another around her waist. If he hadn't removed it his leg would've been cuddled around her leg too!

He wouldn't want to think about what she would do to him if she woke up to him cuddled around her like they'd been at it the whole night! He pulled his arm away from under head with all the precaution he had in his body. Then he lifted his arm away from her waist and crawled back to the other end of the bed again. Why'd he do that? Please don't say that his mating mood was at it again!

Kiba growled to himself with closed eyes before he got up. They'd both gone to sleep in pyjamas that covered everything. Not very smart in a hot village like this but Sakura had insisted on it. And now he was glad she had. His right hand had gone half the way up to her breasts. He swallowed when he thought about her temper release whenever Naruto would talk about sex.  
He sat up in the bed and put his forehead in his arms. What was happening to him? Akamaru obviously knew all about this stuff and he'd told him some of it, but not enough to understand anything. He had to talk to him, NOW!

He jumped out of the bed and got dressed. He pulled on his blue cargo pants and white t-shirt. The t-shirt was different from before with its v-neck and black angel-wings on the back. He walked into the living room and on the glass table in front of the sofa lay what he was looking for, a notebook and a pen. He wrote down a message to Sakura that he was going on some errands in the village and would be back soon.

When he was finished, he walked out the door and closed it as silent as he could.

Sakura hadn't slept better in ages! But… why did it feel so hot only moments ago? Sakura opened her eyes but closed them again as soon as the sunlight hit her eyes. Maybe the sun was the reason for why it was so hot? Well anyway…  
Sakura laid herself on her back and felt the traces of heat under her. Hmmm…  
She lifted her arms over her head and stretched. She looked down at the white pyjamas that covered every curve of her body. She looked over at the side of the bed. It took her a moment to understand that there was no dark-brown haired dog-nin laying there. Where the hell was Kiba? Sakura jumped out of the bed and jogged into the living-room. On the living-table she saw a notebook with something scrabbled on it.

She grabbed it and read it quickly before a relieved sigh released itself from her mouth.  
It stood;

_Woke up before you. I've just got some errands in the village to take care of. I didn't take much with me except for some money and my radio in case you want to contact me. Why don't you shop a little?(remember, it was Nejis orders not mine!)_

Sakura chuckled when she read the last part. Kiba knew very well how much she liked shopping. It wasn't that she didn't like it, it was just that she didn't see herself as good enough for anything tight or glitterish or sexy. But now she didn't have a choice.  
She sighed again before walking into the bedroom again to get dressed.

"god… Neji is going to pay for this!" Sakura said to herself as she stood in the shopping area of the village. She was dressed in the same outfit as yesterday except the green kimono top was replaced by a white sleeveless top instead. She'd gotten dressed in a sweater at first but it was so hot, so she changed her mind pretty fast. In her hand she had a black purse she'd bought moments ago. She'd put the money she was going to use, a kunai and her radio which was off.

Even thought she was dressed in her black boots, a white mid-thigh skirt and a white sleeveless top, she sweated. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, similar to Inos and now only reached her neck, thankfully. She looked around for a shop that looked like a typical one for newlyweds to shop in. After looking over the streets over and over again, she sighed in surrender and closed her eyes. The streets were far from filled with people so no one stared at her while rising her fingers and pointing to a random shop while counting to three. When she opened her eyes, she eeped in fear.  
She growled and sighed at the same time before going inside. "Alright, here goes…".

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted from a tree. He'd run for the woods after he'd walked outside the inn. He'd made sure no one saw him. Now he was shouting after his dog. He sighed and closed his for a moment. Then he felt something crash into his side and knocking him off the branch. He felt his back crash into the ground but before he could notice anything else, his face was wet and something white was on top of him. "Akamaru! Stop it! It tickles!" Kiba laughed. He scratched the ninken behind his ears. "Sorry. Just missed you." Akamaru said.

"I know it have just been one night." He continued after moan when Kiba scratched his belly. "Yeah. Uhm… I have something to ask you." Kiba said as the scratching stopped. "Aha. I knew you smelled something in the way of miserable." Akamaru tried to tease him but Kibas bad mood was back. "Alright. Sorry, what's on your mind?" He asked as he laid himself down.

"Well it's this whole imprinting thing! I think I'm actually imprinting on Sakura! Or it's not far away anyway. And I don't know how to handle! I woke up, with my arms on places that they shouldn't be, at least not on Sakura, one of my best friends! I'm going crazy here Akamaru! And if I am imprinting on Sakura, how the hell am I going to tell her that? Just walk up to her and say; Oh hello Sakura. I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm going to stalk you and harass you whenever I get the chance? God!" Kiba'd talked so fast that a civilian wouldn't have understood him at all. But Akamaru was a ninken with pretty good ears.

"Well. I don't know what you can do with the last part. But if it helps, do you want me to tell you whatever you need to know about the imprinting "thing, as you call it, so you at least know a little about it?" he offered.

"YES! That would be a big help. And can you begin with the first signs so I at least know how far into it I am." Kiba said. Akamaru nodded with his big head.

"Alright. At first, whenever you meet the girl that you're going to imprint on, the first thing you'll notice is that you want to mate with her. Not in the usual way for you humans, but mate in the meaning of having 24/7 until someone rip you apart." Akamaru started. Kiba gulped. Okay, that was how he'd felt before the mission started. He hadn't gone too much into it, because he was afraid that meant he'd harass Sakura next time they met.

"Then you'll feel some changes. You'll want to spend more and more time with this girl. And this is were the other part of the imprinting makes it's mark. Whenever you imprint on any other Inuzuka, that Inuzuka would want to spend more and more time with you too." Akamaru continued. "But what if it isn't an Inuzuka?" Kiba asked. "Well, I've heard of only one other Inuzuka imprinting on someone outside the clan. I think it was the same thing." Akamaru assured him.

"After that it develops itself. But I warn you. There is absolutely no way to stop the imprinting when it's first started. Got it?" Akamaru suddenly became serious. Kiba nodded and gulped. Okay, that meant… he was doomed. "Thanks… I think." Was the last thing he said before he ran off into towards the village.

"How can I help you Miss?" The shopkeeper asked politely. She was a very tall and very slim woman. If it weren't for her obvious age she could've been a model. She was very beautiful and the almost not visible wrinkles here and there, only added to her beauty. Her hair was black and pulled back into a tight and beautiful bun. She was dressed in a dark pink strapless dress. The top was tight and looked like a corset and then went down into a flowy skirt which reached her ankles. Her shoes were black and high heeled.  
She smiled at Sakura with perfect teeth and Sakura had to swallow before answering. "Uhm… It's not Miss, it is Mrs. I'm married." Sakura showed her her wedding ring. She nodded "Ah well. My experience tells me that you're newlywed and you've come here looking for something that would give fuel to the spark, am I right?" The woman looked at Sakura with a knowing look. Sakura smiled and nodded. She looked around in the shop. It was a lingerie shop with lingerie of all kinds which filled shelves from floor to roof.

"Well. What did you have in mind?" She asked. "uh… uhm.. I.." Sakura blushed and didn't manage to speak a word. The shopkeeper only smiled knowingly "Ah. I guess you don't. Well it's normal. How long have you been married?" She asked as she walked to a shelf. "Uhm. We got married yesterday. I.. uh haven't.. you know.." Sakura could swear her face was as red as the lace-covered corset she was standing by.  
"Oh. Alright. Your special night tonight, huh? Well, then. Come with me." She grabbed Sakura by the arm and walked into a big changing room. There was three mirrors, so Sakura saw herself from every angle. The shopkeeper said "wait here" and walked out into the shop again. She would appear in the door a few times asking for Sakura size her and there.  
Sakura blushed when she had to say her breast size, which she herself didn't think was much to brag about.  
When the shopkeeper came back she had her hands filled with lingerie of all kinds. Well almost all kinds. She hung them up on different clothes hangers on the wall before looking at Sakura again. Then she picked one and showed it to Sakura.

Sakura almost eeped again in fear. It was an snow white corset with garter straps. The upper part of the corset looked like it wouldn't cover anything else than the bottom half of her breasts.

The shopkeeper only smiled and asked her to undress. Sakura did and placed her clothes on a small table in the corner of the changing room. The shopkeeper showed her how to put it on. Sakura almost lost her breath at how tight it was. It wasn't strangling but tight enough to do miracles for her figure. The shopkeeper tightened the bow at her back which was the only thing that held the corset together.  
Then she began to adjust Sakuras breasts. She'd obviously done this before because when she was done her breasts looked much bigger. Sakura almost thought she was in the same size as Ino!

The shopkeeper also taught her how to fix the garter straps. Sakura knew she had to practice on it first to get the hang of it. Sakura felt the fabric. She'd known it was silk only by looking at it, but it was the softest silk she'd ever touched! But her joy was replaced by fear when the shopkeeper showed her what would be the replacement of her panties.

It was a white g-string in pure silk. At each side of the straps there was an design of laces which hung down her hips. Even thought it was much less than she'd ever put on as lingerie, Sakura liked how she looked.

The shopkeeper showed her several corsets and other lingerie. Sakura tried them all and ended up buying them all too. When she stood in front of the desk she had the chance to talk to the shopkeeper and maybe pick up some gossip. "So is there much trouble in this village?" Sakura growled mentally when the sentence was out of her mouth. Was there a more idiotic way of picking up gossip and keeping her cover? The shopkeeper only smiled. "Well. No actually not. I mean if you and your husband want to move here, it's a very good village for children to grow up in." Sakura blushed again when she talked about children.

"So there aren't any gangs in the area?" The shopkeeper looked at her curiously. "you know. I don't want my children to grow up in a environment full of danger." Sakura pretended to be the future mom. Inner Sakura probably almost died from a laughing fit at the time.

"hmm.. well we have one. I'm sorry to tell you but there is a gang outside the village. I don't know what they're called. But I've heard they have something big coming up." The shopkeeper was a blabbermouth. When she'd said that last sentence she looked like she wanted to bang her head into the wood of the desk. "Uh okay. Thank you." Sakura said as she walked outside with two shopping bags on her arms.

"God. Where is she?" Kiba asked as he walked inside the suite. He'd done some shopping himself. He'd bought some clothes that wouldn't kill him in the heat and he'd picked up…. Absolutely nothing of interest. Not a good day for Kiba. He filled the rest of his closet with the clothes he'd bought. Maybe she gone shopping as he suggested in his note? Kiba sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. Now he thought about what she was doing while she wasn't there with him. God what a mess it could be, being an Inuzuka!

"Kiba?" a female voice said from the door. Kiba jumped off the bed and into the living-room. There stood Sakura with her hands filled with shopping bags. "uh… how much money did you spend?" Kiba asked as he counted the shopping bags. _Ten_ in total!  
"Uhm… pretty much. Well it was worth the gossip I picked up." Sakura explained as she walked into the bedroom and placed the bags by her closet. "Oh? What did you hear?".

"Well at the first shop I was told that there is a gang outside the village and that they're planning something big. I didn't hear much more than that except that they're name is something stupid." Sakura sat down on the bed while thinking. "Well then. We should send a message with the info to Neji and then try to pick up some more tomorrow." Kiba suggested. Sakura nodded and laid back on the bed and stretched herself.

Kiba should've looked away but he couldn't. She was so beautiful to look at. Her slim body and pale skin. Her deep emerald green eyes and pink hair which flowed in the wind. Her long slim legs and perfectly formed bum… Oh god! He was at it again.

"Uh.. Kiba?" Sakura asked as he almost ran into the bathroom. "It's nothing!". Sakura heard the splash of water and then Kiba came out again with his face covered in a towel. "What the hell were you doing?" Sakura asked as he dried his face. "I'm just a little tired. Had to spray myself with cold water…uh.." Kiba could slap himself if it wouldn't make him look and sound like a bigger idiot.

"Okay." Sakura said with a giggle. "What time is it by the way?".

Kiba went into the living-room and gave the clock hanging on the wall a quick glance before walking into the bedroom again. "Half past six. Why?".

"Well. If we're going to spend the next week here, we could at least do something." She said as she rose from the bed and walked into the living room to sit down on the couch. "Uh…what did you have in mind?" Kiba asked while thinking; No dirty thoughts, no dirty thoughts….

"Well.. I don't know." Sakura said after some thinking. "Well we can't go outside because we're supposed to be newlyweds… " Kiba swallowed. "Oh.. Damn it!" She said as she realized where he was going.  
"Well then. Tell me something I don't know about you. A secret for example." Kiba sat down and thought about it for a minute. "Alright I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to laugh or snicker at all." He said. "I promise.".  
"Alright. I trust you so much that I'm going to tell you this. I've kissed a dog." Kiba said. He knew how good Sakura was at keeping secrets. Nobody knew as much about as she did. Sakura felt her mask getting harder to keep. Then she couldn't hold it anymore. She fell into a laughing fit. "Hey you promised!" Kiba said with a laugh. He then started to tickle her. He knew she was very ticklish at the sides of her waist and that was where he attacked. "Hey!" Sakura said in surprise but it got blown away when she fell into another laughing fit.

After a few minutes they managed to stop laughing. "Alright. Sorry. But which dog did you kiss? Tell me all about it!" Sakura got into the puppy-eyes pose. "God. I don't understand how Kakashi manages to resist those puppy-eyes of yours. Alright." Kiba started to talk.

It was one time when Akamaru actually needed help with a relationship with one of the other ninkens. Akamaru and a ninken named Waruiinu had gotten into a fight about one of the female ninkens. On a walk in the woods Akamaru got attacked by Waruiinu and when Kiba got in the middle, Waruiinus mouth clashed with his own when Waruiinu was about to jump on Akamaru.

When Kiba was done telling his story, Sakura was into another laughing fit. Kiba let her laugh this time and enjoyed the sound of her voice. "Wow. And what did Waruiinu say to that?" she asked when she managed to talk.

"Well he only barked at me and ran away. That was my first kiss." Kiba admitted. Sakura laughed again. "I guess he tasted good!" Sakura laughed. "Oh really. Well kiss Akamaru and then you'll taste it." Kiba suggested.

After they'd laughed and told secrets to each other, they went to bed. The blanket still got stretched pretty far, but they managed to lay inside what you could call the bed area.

**A/N Here's chapter 8 already! Well this is my gift to you people for putting up with my late publishing with the last chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/F God I'm writing fast nowadays XD…well anyway…Chapter 9! Enjoy!  
Kiba: ..*grumble*…I kissed a dog and now the whole world knows…*grumble again***

**Sakura: Oh stop it, you! Not the whole world knows, you're not that famous!  
Kiba: Oh you! Get over here!  
*is getting tickled all over again* Sakura: Stop it!**

**Me: -.-' Oh god, they're at it again….**

That damn sunlight again! Why couldn't it just leave him alone? Kiba opened his eyes slightly. But it was still enough to see what current situation he was in. When he saw where he was, how he laid and what danger he was in, he almost swore to god that he couldn't have been paler.

He laid in the same position as yesterday when he woke up, except this time it was worse. His arms were laid around Sakuras waist and one hand had gone little to south. Kiba prayed inside that she didn't know any of it when he sneaked away and sat back in pure fear at the other end of the bed. If she got to know about this she would smack him into next week!

Instead of laying there and fearing what would come, he rose and got dressed. He then decided to make breakfast. There was one little thing about being an Inuzuka; you got one heck of a cooking-talent.

It was hot again! Sakura woke up and felt the hotness cripple down her back. She kind of enjoyed the warmth, even though she had no idea of were it came from. Maybe it was on of _those _dreams again, but now she didn't remember anything. She tried to avert her eyes from the sunlight that attacked her eyes trough the curtains when she suddenly smelled it. It smelled like… well she couldn't decide on what it smelled, only that it smelled like heaven! Then her stomach growled and she understood what she smelled. Food!

"There!" Kiba said as he finished. He expected Sakura to wake up any minute now and he didn't know why, but he wanted to make breakfast for her. Then he slapped himself mentally. Don't go any further with that thought! Then he heard someone rumble around inside the bedroom. Was she awake?

Kiba walked into the room and saw Sakura grabbing a few clothes and walk into the bedroom. She'd not noticed him but he'd noticed her! She'd been in just her sleeping clothes except the upper part. Kiba blushed again and he wanted to beat himself up because of how many times he'd blushed on the same mission.

He waited until she came out again. She jumped a little when she noticed him. "How long have you been awake?" she asked as she rubbed the last trace of sleep from her eyes. "A while. Long enough to make breakfast." Kiba grinned at her.

"Oh, so that's what I was smelling. My stomach growled so loud that I think I felt the bed shake." She walked into the living-room and continued into the kitchen. Kiba smiled when he saw how fast she came out again. "Did you make that?" she asked unbelievingly and pointed towards the kitchen. "No, I didn't make the kitchen." He answered, playing dumb.

She punched him lightly in the arm. "That's not what I meant.".  
Kiba snickered "Well, if you mean the food on the kitchen table, then yes, I made that.".

Sakura smiled and looked as if she was going to say something when a big growl was heard. "Was that… your stomach?" Kiba asked with a grin. Sakura blushed slightly. Kiba snickered again "Well then, we should get you some food.".

Sakura loved the food. It was the best pancakes with butter and jelly she'd ever tasted! She didn't know where or how he'd gotten them, but the strawberries were terrifyingly good! "Wow, these pancakes and Ichigos are… wow… yum!" Sakura said as she put another one into her mouth. Kiba smiled. He'd made the pancakes from start to finish and was glad she liked them.

But his smile faded when he thought about his problem. Every time he woke up he would have his arms around Sakura and the point was taken, oh yeah, it was. He wasn't very far away from imprinting on Sakura if he hadn't already.

He sighed as he made his decision. He would take it as it came. If he got his confirmation on him imprinting on Sakura, he would talk to her about it and see what would happen. If he didn't imprint on her, their friendship wouldn't take the risk of getting ruined and they could go on with their lives.

Sakura did her own thinking as she looked through the window beside the table. Everytime she'd waken up since they came here, she'd felt this warmth beside her fade away the second she opened her eyes. She'd long ago pointed it out as being Kiba, but it was so close. And when it had faded away, she'd felt this feeling of losing something important.  
She sighed when she didn't come to a solution.

"So. What are we doing today?" she asked as she rose and grabbed the plate so she could place it at the counter. "Well. If you don't have any other ideas, we should follow our cover and stay in our room for another hours. It's still very early." Kiba suggested. Sakura nodded. A newlywed couple would stay in their room to do…uh… stuff.

Sakura blushed when a thought of her and Kiba doing that kind of "stuff" popped into her head.

Kiba growled inside when he saw how cute Sakura was when she blushed. He could read those blushes as an open book. When she slightly blushed, she would either be embarrassed by Naruto or talk about something dirty. When she just blushed she would think about something dirty. But when she blushed like she did now, Kiba only understood it as thinking of something dirty with someone totally wrong.

He snickered to himself. Who was she talking about now? She stood by the counter and steadied herself with both arms on the counter-top. She looked like she was in wonderland by the look of her face. A dirty wonderland too….

Kiba snickered again. He rose and walked towards her until he stood right behind her. He bent over and whispered in her ear with the softest voice an Inuzuka could make(which was a very soft one considering how one should talk to puppies ^^) "Who're you dreaming about, Sakura?".

She jumped a little and turned around very fast. Kiba'd forget about the mating mood until now and wished he never had placed himself like that. He stood in front of Sakura with both his hand on each side of her body. She was face to face with him, leaning onto the counter and staring into his eyes, still with the redness in her face.

Kiba couldn't help it. He didn't control anything at that moment. He bent over, and the little part of his brain that was still thinking clearly, shouted that he had to stop! He would get beaten up and ruin a good friendship!

Sakura didn't know what the hell it was, but when he bent towards her with something in his eyes she wouldn't figure out what was, she bent towards him too. Inner Sakura jumped up and down and got excited but the intelligent part of her yelled that she was going to ruin her friendship with Kiba.  
But they both ignored the voices and sealed the space between them in a kiss. When their lips met, they wrapped their arms around each other, holding the other like the one in front of them was the most important jewel and treasure.

"Wow. What just happened?" Sakura asked stupidly as she tried to make out where Kibas face was between all the stars that was spinning around in the kitchen. "I think… we just kissed." Kiba tried to get rid of the same stars as Sakura.

The kiss had been one of the most starstrucking in Kibas life!

Sakura thought the same. All the kisses she'd shared with different boys had been nothing compared to the one she and Kiba had just shared.

Then reality came crashing down on them.

What the hell had they just done!  
"Uh.." Kiba said as he unwrapped his arms and took a step back. If not for the counter behind her, Sakura would've done the same. "Kiba… what… can you explain…uhm…" Sakura tried to think of a way to ask him what the hell had made her do that. But he didn't have the answer! Did he?

"Sakura, I think it's best I explain something to you. Can we talk in the bedroom, in case someone walks into the living-room?" Kiba asked with a look that was mixed with worry, lust and confusion at the same time.

"So you're saying that you have to get married before your 21 birthday and you're on your way to imprint on a special someone. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand… that special someone could be me?" Sakura asked after Kiba had explained all that had happened the last days. He'd also told her about him always waking up with his arms around her.

Sakura didn't know what to think about it. She'd also felt and notice her behavior change whenever Kiba was around. She'd looked at him much more; she'd wanted to do things with him…

"Uhm… And the one you're imprinting on… should she feel some changes?" she asked.

"Akamaru, who knows a lot more about this than me, explained that the one I'm imprinting on will feel a… pulling against me… that's because the imprinting itself will make sure that an Inuzuka couple will never split." Kiba explained.

Sakura nodded. Was that what was happening between them? 

**A/N Ending chapter 9 with a question..Muahahaha! Well some of you asked for a little action…well I've prepared the whole story before hand and I'm NOT going to change it. But I promise some lemon later in the story…I'm going to write the plot mixed with lemon not only lemon after lemon after lemon with characters without a personality….**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Here's chapter 10! Wow….ten chapters already and the story isn't nearly finished! =D**

**Eilistraee: ** **You don't have to pout anymore! Here's chapter ten! XD**

**Kiba: yay!  
Sakura: a little more enthusiastic?**

**Kiba YAY!**

**Sakura: there you go…**

**Me: god…you two… -.-'**

Sakura yawned loudly. The book she was reading was something that nobody knew she was reading. If her old sensei knew she was reading Icha Icha too sometimes, who knows what could happen? A book club? Sakura shivered at the thought.  
Kiba was out in the village. After their talk, they'd gotten a message from Neji telling Kiba to meet him somewhere. Sakura thought it was strange, because they shouldn't have to meet Neji in about four days or so…

Sakura was beginning to get restless. She sighed and put the book away. They'd spent the last days in the hotel, pretending to be a happy couple… doing what happy couples do…  
Sakura sighed again when she thought about all the money, going to waste because of the lingerie she bought, but obviously isn't going to wear.

Sakura decided to think a little. Her shishou had said that a group of rogue nins in this village was planning to infiltrate other small villages before trying to take over Konoha. She'd heard about the gang outside the village from the lingerie-shopkeeper. And on her way back to the hotel, she'd heard someone talk about a gang with a really stupid name. She didn't hear anything else because of a stupid wagon driving by.  
Sakura slapped her head when she'd thought about it all. They'd come almost nowhere in their hunt for this stupid gang. If it at all where a gang, and not some stupid jokes.  
Sakura lay back on the sofa, still with her thoughts surrounding the mission.

Kiba walked down the street. It was filled with people and he had to walk into the side of the street because of some wagons here and there. What did Neji want to talk about? He'd told him to wait by a café, but nothing more. He knew the name of the café…

There it was! Finally he saw the sign of the little café, The Shining Coin. He almost sweatdropped at the name. He leaned onto the wall by the door and waited. The door was made of glass and on the opposite side of it, there was a big window. You could see several people eating cake and sipping tea while reading their newspaper.  
Kiba thought about the talk between him and Sakura. Was it the right move of him to tell her about the imprint? He didn't know if he imprinted on her or not… Well, it wasn't confirmed yet. And he had only a little less than a year to get someone to marry to please those damn clan elders!

Kiba was lost in his own thought when something fell down on his nose. A white feather! He picked it up and held it while aiming his gaze upwards. He saw a the wind blow away with several white feathers and he understood. He walked into the back gate beside the café and then jumped up onto the roof.  
"Hi, Neji." Kiba said as he steadied himself. God it was slippery! Neji was standing on the middle of the roof with his arms crossed. He had a stern look on his face which could only mean that something was happening. "What's up?" Kiba could read the Hyuugas face expressions as good as he could read Sakuras blushes.

Neji was wearing his black nin-pants and a white shirt with long, loose sleeves. His hair was plaited instead of the usual loose ponytail. "I've found the gang." Was the only thing that came from his lips. Kiba blinked "What? Really?".  
"Yeah. I got in contact with some guys who actually are members of it. It's named The Ninjas. The name was created to keep nins away because they thought nobody would believe it actually were a gang with nins." Neji continued. "But… wait.. how did you find this out in only two days?" Kiba didn't believe it!

Neji sighed and looked Kiba right in the eye. "Tsunade told me not to tell you before it was totally necessary. But I trust you enough to tell you now. You know the mission I was on before this?"  
Kiba nodded "Yeah, the one who took a whole month,".  
Neji nodded too "Yeah. Well, of course I was on a totally different team then, but the mission was the same as this one.".  
"Wait, what? The same mission? But why the hell would Tsunade send us on a mission that someone already… God!" Kiba had his hand gripping his hair in pure irritation.

"That was because.. my teammates got kidnapped…" Neji said, almost whispering. Kiba fixed his gaze on Neji "What? They got kidnapped?"

Sakura was almost snoring. She'd thought about the damn mission over and over again. Even though it wasn't that much to think about, she'd found other things. Like, was there any suspicious types of people walking down the street that day?

Then she heard someone unlocking the door. She sat up and saw Kiba walking inside. "Oh, Hi Kiba. Where…" Sakura stopped talking when she saw Neji walking inside too. "Neji? Hi.".

"Hello, Sakura. I've something to tell you." Sakura couldn't believe it. Kiba actually stared down Neji!

"Uh… Alright." Sakura said as she leaned back. Kiba and Neji sat down. Kiba beside Sakura and Neji in the chair beside the sofa. Kiba continued to stare him down and Sakuras curiousness just grew and grew. "Well. I've talked with Kiba and he… well I'm going to tell you now. This mission isn't as secretive or new as you thought. In fact, I've been on the same mission the last time." Neji started a little nervously. Was there someone who could stare down a Hyuuga it was the Inuzukas.

"What? What the hell do you mean?" Sakura shouted. Did her shishou drink a little too much sake again? Was that why Neji was on the same mission twice?  
"Well. The last mission I was on, I had two team members and I was the team captain. We got the same mission as this one. But when we were going to make a move on this gang, my teammates got kidnapped.  
Tsunade asked me to pick out two other shinobis that was going to follow me back here and get my teammates back. My teammates were only a pair of young chunins and somehow I and my team got an high-ranked mission like this."

Neji put his head in his hands and shook his head back and forth. "I feel so stupid for leading my teammates in this mess. I don't even know how Tsunade could leave us with this mission. That's also why I've dyed my hair in a lighter color and wearing contacts. The gang would recognize me easily with those eyes of mine."  
Neji sighed heavily before sitting up straight again.  
"Tsunade asked me to confirm that the gang was where they was last time and then tell you the truth. I've confirmed where they are. I've even got a glimpse of my teammates…".  
After the last sentence Neji looked like he was going to throw up. Sakura didn't like watching Neji almost going mad.  
"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner.. I…" Neji started again.

That was when Kiba and Sakura raised one hand at the same time with the palm towards him. They said at the same time "Stop it. We'll help you get them back.".

Sakura and Kiba had thought the exact same thought when they saw the ANBU captain freak out. Neither liked to watch friends being tortured like that because of some mistake. Sakura was going to talk to her shishou about that when they got home. Right now they sat in a cheap hotel, planning their move. They'd checked out from the last hotel and checked in at a cheaper one, closer to the gang's headquarters. All Sakuras "honeymoon" stuff was sealed into a scroll before any of the boys got a chance to find out what she'd bought.

There were only two rooms, one for the boys and one for Sakura. Sakura kinda sighed relieved when she heard that.

Except for the two bedrooms there were a small living-room and a bathroom. No kitchen, which were totally okay for them because none expected to cook that much in the nearest future.  
In the living-room there were only a dusty brown sofa and a kitchen table with three different chairs. Sakura, Kiba and Neji sat there with a map between them and Neji showed them where he knew the gang would be.

"Alright. Here's the village and somewhere around this point in the woods there are some kind of big hut which the gang-leader lives in. That's also where my teammates are being kept prisoners. Around the hut there is a big stone wall which in itself is easy to climb over." Neji pointed to somewhere north of the village.  
He made a circle to point out how big the hut was and it seemed to be in the size of the Hyuuga compound. "Hut" would maybe be a little undervalued for the gangs headquarters but Sakura would bet it was as dusty and ruined as one.

"Are there any guards walking around..?" Sakura asked as she made the same circle as Neji. "Yes there are. But it seems those guards are as easy to take down as genin-nins. But they wield strong weapons, obviously stolen." Sakura nodded.

Kiba was a little outside the discussion because he was busy contacting Akamaru with his radio. When he finally made contact with him, he hushed the other two. "Akamaru, you there? Over." Kiba said. He was the only one to actually make some sense of the barking that answered.  
"Stay there for a moment. We've changed location. Follow my smell and stay at the roof. I'll meet you there. Over." Kiba turned his radio off. "Alright. I'm meeting him on the roof.".

Then he was off. Sakura thought it looked like he wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.

Kiba sat at the roof, waiting for Akamaru. He was long lost in his thoughts. Sitting that near Sakura without breathing and talking with Akamaru was really difficult. Even though he didn't smell her, he was getting aroused at only the thought of her. God!

He was interrupted when he heard the big barking sound of Akamaru. He turned around and saw the big white-haired dog land on the roof. "Hey there, buddy." Kiba scratched him behind the ear. "We're going to stay here for the rest of the mission." Kiba filled him in with the rest of the info.

The plan was for Akamaru to stay at the roof for a few hours. They planned to infiltrate the HQ soon. Neji just wanted to get it over with and Kiba could smell how Sakura felt about it. He knew she wanted to heal those kids as soon as they were free from there. According to Neji they were only a pair of young Chunins. He was going to beat up the one sending those kids into this kind of danger.

"Right, then. We're done planning. Should I go and tell Kiba?" Sakura suggested as Neji folded the map. "No, I'll do it. I have something to talk to him about, anyway. You better change clothes. I don't think you should fight in those clothes." Neji grinned on his way out.

Sakura looked down at her closed and almost grinned herself. Honeymoon clothes + fighting dooschebags equals a catastrophe. She walked into her bedroom and found her nin-clothes. When she'd gotten dressed, she hid her weapons here and there and placed her medic-kit in her belt. Her hitai-ate was tightened around her mouth. Neji had mentioned that the leader's right hand was a gass-poison expert.

"Kiba." Neji said as he walked up on the roof. Kiba sat at the edge with a kunai in his hand. The hotel was at such height that nobody had seen him, yet.  
Akamaru laid a little closer to the middle of the roof, possibly for the risk of being seen. Kiba turned around when he heard Neji. "Hi, Neji. Done with the planning?" he asked as he stood.

"Yeah. The leaders right-hand is some kind of gas-poison expert so tighten your hitai-ate around your mouth before we go. Akamaru has to deal with the outside types since we don't have anything to cover him." Neji explained as he tightened his own hitai-ate around his own mouth.

Kiba nodded and did as told. Then they heard the door being opened again and Kiba could smell her before he saw her. Sakura.  
Even though it wasn't that long ago he'd seen her in nin-clothes, he stopped breathing when he saw her. Her boots were the regular knee-long ones with a little heel. Her shorts had gotten a little shorter as she grew older and her medic-skirt was now white instead of pink. The rest of the outfit was the same old, except her top had a little cleavage now, because she didn't pull the zipper all the way up to her neck.

Her hitai-ate was also tightened around her mouth. "Well. Should we get going?" She asked. Since she had her gloves on, Kiba guessed she was in the mood for beating some rogues up.

**A/N Muahaha! Cliffhanger! :D**

**Sakura&Kiba: You're so evil.**

**Me: Without cliffhangers, many stories wouldn't survive, you know…**

**Me: Plus, I have a writing-day tomorrow at school as training for Exam!**

**Sakura&Kiba: Fine, you're forgiven… But promise to write when you come home!**

**Me: Yeah Yeah…..**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's chapter 11!**

**Eilistraee: I'm happy to make your day a little brighter.. I didn't know you were pregnant! Congrats!**

**Kiba&Sakura: Wish you luck! ^^**

**Me: hey..I was going to say that!**

**Sakura&Kiba: we were first!**

**Me: grumph…well well….here's the story…^^**

"Alright. Akamaru you're going to take care of the outsiders. The easy-meat. Since there is going to be some poison involved. Then we're going through the main entrance and fighting our way through. The plan is a little spontaneous, but none of these guys are in higher ranks than B. Except the leader and his right hand." Neji explained as they got ready.

They had steadied themselves on one of the very thick tree branches. They tightened their hitai-ate around their mouths and held a kunai ready. Neji pointed to where they were going to jump down. The so called head quarters for the gang were a big compound surrounded by big stone walls. It was ruined here and there but you could easily see the guards walking back and forth. As Neji'd explained they were heavily guarded but they didn't look like they knew how to use the weapons.

Sakura recognized some of them for one Bingo book. She recognized them by their special hair- and eye colors. She didn't remember any of them as especially high-ranked. The main building was big and horseshoe formed. Sakura could easily see the main entrance.

Neji showed them three fingers. He pointed to where Akamaru was going to land and told him to jump when he showed two fingers. Then he did. Akamaru jumped down and soon they heard him barking and they heard the screams of someone getting bitten where it hurts.

Then it was they're turn. They jumped down and landed behind Akamaru who was busy with biting a man in the side. The man lost the grip of his big sword.

But they couldn't observe him for too long. Soon they were attacked by some other guards. Sakura saw one of them running towards her with a big blade, similar looking to Asuma's, only bigger. The man obviously didn't know it was a chakra blade, hence it was not loaded with chakra. Sakura punched him hard with chakra loaded fists in the stomach and he was soon laying on the ground, groaning and yelping of pain.

Kiba was busy with another man who wasn't wielding any weapon. But his hands were as big as Choji's when he used his special kekkei genkai. Obviously they had muscles to match. Kiba knew that ability. So this was one of the few that weren't genin material? Kiba'd heard about that clan from Iwagakure(Village Hidden in the Rocks). He'd also heard about on weak point that would make him going numb. Kiba'd never tried it, he'd only heard about it.

The big-handed guy ran towards him and aimed for his head with his right. Kiba remembered the pressure point. He jumped up in the air and flew over the guy. The guy was so slow that he didn't see him or notice him missing before he pressured the point where he was supposed to.

But there was no effect. Then the guy was actually laughing. With an almost growling voice he said "So, you've read 'bout our weaknesses, huh? Well, I'll give you an update. We cured us for that stupid weakness."

Kiba didn't say anything. He'd learned to stay quiet when it came to fight idiots.

Sakura was done with her fifth guy. Thank god for food pills! Then she turned around and saw Kiba struggling with one big-fisted guy. She'd read about that clan from Iwagakure. Luckily she'd caught up with their developing. They still had one weakness that every living man with balls had to live with. Except that in that clan, it was worse when punched.

"Kiba! Kok-i-coc-kok hoh-i-mom i-non tot-hoh-e bob-a-lol-lol-sos!"(Robber language) Sakura yelled. Almost every shinobi she knew had taken that language class in case they needed to deliver a message to a teammate but didn't want their enemy to find out what they were planning.

Kiba nodded. He'd understood what she'd said. The big-fisted idiot looked like she'd talked Greek. Kiba smirked and got down to business. Meanwhile Sakura got busy by helping Neji with one big guy.

Kiba jumped up in the air and as suspected the guy followed. Kiba knew he was heavy and not as fast, and that was his advantage. Kiba landed before him and jumped up under the guy who thanks to chakra weren't falling down yet, and his foot was reached out and kicked him were it hurt. (Yep. I bet most people know where I'm talking about. A man's sensitive spot! ^^).

The man let out a strange sound that couldn't be translated into anything else than a big painful sound. The man landed on his back with his crotch hurting. And because of his big fists he couldn't exactly lay pressure on the point to ease the pain.

Kiba smirked as he punched the guy in the head as easy as that. At the same time, Sakura and Neji was done. Akamaru seemed to take care of the rest so they headed for the entrance.

Except for the guards at the entrance, there weren't many guards in the building. Neji'd planned for them to beat the leader up a bit and then get the info and find Neji's teammates.

There was one. No weapons in sight. Sakura punched him lightly in the scull with a chakra loaded fist and he fell to the ground as a sack with potatoes. They ran through corridors after corridors, following Kiba's scent tracking and Neji's sight with the Byakugan.

They found the leader fast enough. It was big guy with a lazy expression on his face. He was sitting on his own kind of thrown with many silky pillows. At his side there sat a very thing man with a gas mask on. He had sharp eyes and looked like a thinner version of Orochimaru without the makeup and hair. His hair looked pale white and only reached his ears.

The leader only waved with his one hand and then the gas-mask guy attacked. He ran up to them and they stood ready. At first he tried some Taijutsu with Neji, who still hadn't taken off his disguise from the village. They didn't know he was a Hyuuga. But the gas-masked guy soon realized by his moves.

He only narrowed his eyes and aimed for Sakura. He tried to kick her shoulder, but she stopped his leg with her chakra loaded arm and hey literally could hear his leg break. Sakura smirked, which obviously couldn't be seen thanks to the hitai-ate covering her mouth.

The gas-masked one only narrowed his eyes a little more after letting out some yelps of pain. Then it was Kibas turn. He used his Tsuuga technique and aimed for the guy. Sakura thought she should help the Inuzuka by holding him on the spot. She used a different type of her Oshimai Tsuchi Kizu no Jutsu. Instead of burying him in the ground she only buried his feet, so he was trapped. Just as the big-fisted guy, he wasn't the fastest one. Kibas Tsuuga hit him in the head and you could see him being crushed deeper and deeper into the ground.

But Neji noticed something the others didn't. He saw the enemy pulling something out of his sleeve and toss it on the ground. When Kiba stopped his Tsuuga and the smoke cleared they could clearly see what the enemy had left behind. A poisoned gas.

The gas was green as Neji could see. They didn't know if their hitai-ates could hold out absolutely any gasses, but their teachers at the academy had said that thanks to the special fabric, you could let it cover your mouth and survive different gasses that could be thrown at you. But since this was a special made gas, obviously, Neji wasn't so sure anymore. Then the gas got thicker and turned into a thick green mist. Neji couldn't see the others anymore, so he tried to turn his Byakugan on.

But he couldn't. It didn't matter how much he tried. He just couldn't turn it on. The gas stupefied nins kekkei genkais! "Sakura! Our kekkei genkais doesn't work in this mist!".

What the hell did Neji mean? Kiba tried to do his Tsuuga again to clear the mist out. It didn't work! All his techniques were ninken related and the ninkens were his kekkei genkai. He cursed inside.

So this gas stupefies kekkei genkais, huh? Sakura was for once thankful for not having a kekkei genkai to rely on. And for maybe the hundredth time in her life, she thanked Temari from Sand for teaching her a wind technique. It was similar to the Uchiha's fire techniques, only with wind.

"Dageki Kaze Shippuu no Jutsu!" Sakura said before she made a circle with her fingers and put it to her mouth. Then she blowed as hard as she could. It was her Blowing Wind Hurricane Technique. It worked, thankfully and the gas disappeared. Kiba and Neji had each their own irritated expression on their faces. They obviously didn't like being helpless without their kekkei genkais.

Now it was only the leader left. He was shocked, to say the least, when he saw his right hand being killed like that. Now he was down on the floor, actually begging for them to not hurt him. The three looked at each other and smirked knowingly. Kiba sighed the sigh you get when you have to do something that you've done hundreds of times. He grabbed a stone and gave the man a light punch to the head. He fainted and Sakura tied him up.

Kiba offered to take him up and get Akamaru at the same time, meanwhile they could go and look for Neji's teammates. They'd changed their plans right before they'd jumped inside the leaders little room. Instead of asking him questions, Neji found out that the place only looked big and that it wouldn't take too long to just look over the place with his Byakugan.

Kiba was off and so was Neji and Sakura. Neji and Sakura went of at the west side of the building. Sakura only followed Neji, who seemed more and more eager to rescue his teammates.  
If there was a list of shinobi who cared for their teammates, Neji wouldn't be far off from first place. That was something Sakura and a lot of fangirls admired in him. But as a contrast to his fangirls, Sakura couldn't imagine a life with Neji as more than a friend. Actually she felt like that when it came to a lot of the male shinobis she knew.

Well there were some that could easily get out of that category, but Sakura couldn't think of them now. They had reached a corridor which seemed to be filled with prison-cells.

They checked each one at each other's side. Sakura at the right one and Neji at the left. Neji was the on to find them. Sakura didn't need to hear the loud call of her name twice when Neji was in that mood. There were one boy and one girl. The girl's clothes looked ripped and a flash of anger ran through Sakura when she thought about what she would do to the leader if he'd touched her. Sakura checked them both. Except from some bruises and one broken rib on the boy, the were fine, physically.

Neji took the boy on his back and Sakura the girl. Kiba hadn't come after them yet. Maybe he'd found some other idiots to beat up. A small part of Sakura hoped so. She wanted to at least beat someone up for doing this to kids. They looked only like twelve or around that age.

"Damn it!" Kiba said as the last one fell down on the ground. He pressured the point where he'd been stabbed in the side and gritted his teeth in pain. Akamaru yelped in pain when he walked thanks to someone stepping on his foot with metal-shoes. That had caused Kiba to see red, literally, which happened when an Inuzuka companion where to get hurt.

Then he smelled them coming. Sakura and Neji and two flavors he hadn't smelled before. That had to be the kids. The leader was sitting by the entrance, still in a comatose. Kiba and Akamaru couldn't smell any others at the compound and went to sit down beside the leader.

Then Sakura and Neji ran outside and saw Kiba laying there with his hand grasping his side. He looked like he was in deep pain. Sakura didn't notice it then, but she got a feeling of panicking when she saw the Inuzuka hurt like that. A flash of emotions went through her at the thought of him dying. Akamaru was also hurt. The same emotions only a little fainter went through her then.

Sakura brushed it off as friendship feelings. She sat the girl down carefully and started healing. She ordered Neji to check the area before sitting down with a soft please. Kiba was starting to lose consciousness because of blood loss and Sakura's old temper was rising to the surface when all she thought again and again was: Don't you dear die on me, damn Inuzuka!

**A/N Muahaha… cliffhanger again! Well I would love to write more but both my body and imagination needs some rest. It's soon 04:10 AM!**

**Thank god it's Saturday tomorrow or else I would be dead! Hope you like the chapter! Enjoy and please review! I always think it's nice to hear some feedback.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Here's another chapter! Wow, I'm writing fast! Maybe that's because I've finally become done with a crisis in my life, and my imagination is in high-speed because now I can finally relax.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter ^^**

"Kiba," Sakura shouted. She was pressing her hand down onto Kiba's wound while healing to stop the bleeding. The feeling of panic came onto the surface without Sakura knowing. Without realizing, tears began to fall down.

"Don't die! Please!" Sakura shouted as she laid more pressure to the wound. Her healing chakra poured into the wound so fast that her hands were getting burned. Neji was done checking the area – no on else there – and watched with a worried expression while Sakura healed him. Akamaru whimpered when he watched his companion. Sakura understood him.

Sakura's tears didn't stop flowing. She felt her chakra reserve drain out. "NO! I'm not going out of chakra! Damn it!" Sakura said to herself. She didn't hear him but Neji walked up to her and laid his hand on her shoulder. Sakura was surprised and look into the face of the ANBU-nin. She saw his worried expression.

Then she felt a warm feeling on her shoulder and she understood. She laid more pressure on Kiba's wound and used her new chakra to heal faster. Neji was giving his chakra to her. Sakura could finally feel the wound closing. When she'd make sure it was closed properly, she began to heal his other wound. He had a deep cut in his arm which had been bleeding a lot. When that finally was closed Sakura could take a rest.

Akamaru did not want to be healed before he had made sure his companion and best friend was okay. Sakura panted and felt the burning on her hands as she watched Kiba in the hopes that he would wake up soon. Neji had let go of her shoulder and went to scout over the area again. Maybe someone was outside the compound.

"Please, Kiba, please wake up." Sakura begged with a low voice. Akamaru whimpered again and laid his head on Kibas stomach, now that he knew it didn't hurt him. Sakura didn't dry her tears, which still flowed from her eyes. She hadn't noticed them yet, everything she thought about was Kiba. "Wake up." She said again. She begged to all the gods that existed that he wouldn't die because of blood loss.

Sakura gasped loudly when she saw his eyelid twitch a little. "Neji!" she yelled behind her. The named nin came running and stopped with a concerning look. He got a blink of hope when he saw his friend twitch.

Kiba tried to sit up properly, still with his eyes closed. "Kiba," Sakura asked as she helped him steady himself. He made a grumping sound as he opened his eyes. "S-Sakura?" he said as he blinked as few times.

Sakura smiled and sobbed loudly as she laid her arms around him. "Thank god you're alive!" she said as she started sobbing. Her tears had been silent ones the whole time she'd been healing him, but now she finally noticed she'd been crying. She didn't care if she'd been crying, as long as Kiba was okay.

"If you ever, EVER, make me go through that again, I'll kill you myself! You hear me!" Sakura said between sobs. Kiba grinned. "Wouldn't that be unproductive?" he answered as he looked up into the face of Neji. "Just shut up, you…!" Sakura answered as she buried her face into his neck.

Neji smiled. His worried expression was gone. One small tear made its way down his cheek. Kiba smiled when he saw the usually emotionless ANBU-nin showing some emotions. He had already laid his arms around Sakura and now he buried himself in her neck.

"Is Akamaru going to be okay?" Kiba asked concerned as he calmed the ninken by stroking and scratching him behind his ears and on his head. The on that had stepped on Akamarus foot had obviously upgraded his shoes. Some big spikes under the shoe sole had buried itself into Akamaru paw and made a big and deep rift.

But since Sakura didn't have enough chakra to fully heal the wound, she had to stitch it instead. She'd sent Neji after some water and since Akamaru was deadly afraid of needles, Kiba had to calm him. Sakura had grabbed her medical kit and placed it beside her.

"Akamaru, try to calm yourself. It will be okay. You're a ninken who beats people up as easy as that. Now you just have to go through a little pain before everything is okay." Sakura whispered softly into the ninkens ears while stroking his fur. The paw which had to be stitched was his right front paw. Sakura knew that the paws were more sensitive that other places on the body, thanks to all the muscles and nerves. Akamaru whimpered lowly as an answer while looking worried.

Sakura knew dogs almost didn't show any emotions with their eyes, but anyone could clearly see that Akamaru was deadly afraid of the needle which soon had to pierce through his skin.

Sakura then heard a low thump and saw Neji walking up to them with a bucket of water. They were still at the compound with several bodies laying everywhere. That didn't exactly help with Akamaru' fear of needles. Neji handed over the bucket of water and sat down beside Kiba.

Sakura placed the bucket beside Akamarus paw. Then she lifted the bucket and used some of the rest of her chakra to pour the water onto the wound in slow streams, that way she used as much of the water as possible.

When the water was used – she didn't care if her shorts got wet – she grabbed the bottle containing Iodine and dripped a few drops onto the wound. She did that to kill any germs that were still in the wound (**A/N: Alright if Iodine is poisonous to dogs, I'm sorry for that mistake, but I didn't find anything that pointed to it being so.**).

Akamarus whimper almost fell into a low growl because of the stinging in the wound thanks to the Iodine. Sakura hushed him softly and Kiba stroked his head. When it came to a ninken and its fears, they were to be taken seriously! Kiba admired how Sakura changed her demeanor when she was healing or in her medic-mode, as you could call it.

Sakura then picked up something from her medic-kit. Kiba knew what it was since it made Akamaru closed his eyes in pure fear. Sakura used a small amount of her chakra to sterilize the little needle with one hand. While doing so, she used her other hand to measure with chakra how deep the wound was.

Kiba and Neji gave her a confused look. "I have to pierce the skin as far away from the cut as the wound is deep." She explained. Kiba and Neji nodded. Akamarus eye were still closed. When she'd measured it as being around half an inch deep, she put on the fine sewing thread onto the needle and got ready to sew.

She used a small amount of chakra to stupefy the nerves around the wound to spear Akamaru from some of the pain. Then she got to work. It became in all 6 stitches divided onto the wounds length, which was three inches.

"There. Akamaru, you can open your eyes now. I'm done." Sakura said as she scratched him behind the ear. Akamaru, who had been jamming his eyes shut the whole time, opened them quickly and turned his head to look at his paw. When he realized it was done and that it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would – he didn't know about the stupefying – he gave Sakura a big lick over her face. "Akamaru, Gross!" Sakura said playfully as she wiped it off her face.

Neji wasn't sitting beside Kiba anymore. Now he was in front of his teammates, which had just shown some signs of them waking up. Sakura found a food pill in her medic-kit and ate it.

She felt her chakra reserve rebuilding itself and knew that she would be fine for at least a few hours – maybe more if she didn't have to heal any wounds as critical as Kibas.

Sakura turned to the children and checked the boy who was the closest one. He didn't have anything worse than a few bruises which would be yellow soon and some scratches and cuts which she healed fast.

The girl was not so okay. She didn't seem to be more than 12 or 13 but Sakura noticed with a quick checkup that the leader had had his way with her. Sakura felt the rage go through her as she thought of what had happened to the little girl.  
"Sakura?" she heard a voice behind her ask. It was Neji, who'd noticed her expression when the rage went through her. "I'm okay. But I can't say the same when it comes to this little girl." She mumbled.

She started to heal right away. She asked for some privacy from Neji as she had to lay her hand over the girl's lower abdomen. Neji sat down in front of Kiba with his back against her when he understood what she meant.  
Sakura laid her palm over where she had to heal and found out that the girl obviously was handled roughly. Another round of rage went through her.

This girl had to do a check up at the Konoha hospital when they came home. Sakura also noticed that the girl was in the middle of her period, which obviously wasn't very good. If they'd raped her and released inside her that could mean a lot of trouble. Sakura felt for the little girl.

Except for that, she only had a few bruises and scratches. Sakura noticed some bruises that were formed as fingers around the girl's arms. Sakura healed them fast and asked Neji to watch them and explain everything to them when they woke up. He watched her as she jogged around the corner of the building.

Kiba gave Neji a confused look. Neji nodded his head in the direction of Sakura. Kiba took the point. He gave Akamaru a good scratch before standing and jogging after her.

"God! Damn! Those! Bastards!" was the only thing that came out from Sakuras mouth as she destroyed some trees with her fists. She didn't use any chakra and she was lucky that the tree weren't that thick, because in that mood she would break her knuckles if they were.  
She hadn't noticed the one watching her. She was too busy letting her anger out on one of the thicker ones.

Kiba watched as she beat the trunk to pieces without any chakra. Kiba sighed heavily because he'd noticed how her demeanor had changed once again when she took care of the girl and he'd understood because he could smell what had happened.

Right now he only felt sorry for the girl and anger also went through him. But since he couldn't do the same as Sakura because of less chakra control than her, he decided to let it go for now. But then he saw something red being left on the trunk as she continued to hit it.

"Sakura, Stop it!" Kiba shouted as he jumped down and ran up to her. He then grabbed her arms and held them tightly as he turned her around. Now she was facing him and he could clearly see the tears that had began to fall again in her fit of pure anger.

That was one of the things that had become a part of Sakura as she changed over the years. Instead of getting angry and smacking Naruto all the time, she would find something else to let it go out on. Maybe some extra training, or by healing people faster. That was also one of the reasons for her to train a lot more than before, which caused her to be one of Konohas best chuunins.

"Kiba.." Sakura said breathless. She was panting and her adrenalin was fading. Kiba knew because he could smell it. Everytime she had one of those fits, her smell would get infected by a much more masculine scent. It would get stronger and a little spicier.  
"Just relax." Kiba said softly. She looked like she would fall over if you only tapped at her back.

Sakura didn't know what it was. Or maybe she did, she just hadn't realized it yet. Something was dragging her to him. His scent was becoming very clear for her and easy to breathe in. He smelled like grass and the kind of smelled that came into your nose whenever you were in the forest. Sakura couldn't explain it as anything else than that.

Kiba noticed the same thing. He was dragged to her, only he knew what it was. He didn't know that she was being dragged to him as well. Without either of them denying the drag, they cleaned the space between them when their lips met.

A few trees away, on the compound, an Hyuuga with an activated Byakugan watched the whole thing develop. When he saw what happened after Kiba grabbed Sakuras hands, everything he could think was; finally!

Sakura didn't know kissing an Inuzuka would be this good. He nipped the bottom of her lips, asking for her permission to deepen the kiss. Sakura opened her mouth slightly so he could get a taste with his tongue.

Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck, while his hand steadied themselves on her back and on the back of her head. The kiss created a feeling that Sakura had felt before, but not as strong. She became warm in every limb of her body and that caused her to trip on a root which had decided to plant itself right behind her foot.

Since she had her hands around his neck he got dragged into the fall. Luckily they got rescued by the thick trunk behind Sakura. That didn't stop Kiba from tasting her. He'd waited for this for so long!

Their kiss deepened when Sakura gave him permission to fully taste her mouth. He explored it thoroughly and loved the taste of her. Sakura couldn't help but love the feeling of his canines nipping against her bottom lip.

When Kiba broke their kiss to place kisses along her cheek and neck, Sakura couldn't stop the low moan from escaping her mouth when he kissed the part of her neck that was the most sensitive one.

Sakura took the chance to kiss place her own kisses on his neck. Her hands were grasping his shirt almost tearing it to shreds. God, it felt good!

"Neji-sensei, what are you looking at?" a low female voice asked the ANBU-nin which was watching the developing of the situation. He turned around quickly and saw that the both of them were awake. "Oh, nothing Yume. How are you feeling?" Neji tried to changed the subject.

Yume gave Neji one of those looks that he had only felt from his mother whenever he had done anything wrong. Neji blushed a little when he thought about what the two in the woods were doing.

Kiba's hands were following the trail of her spine and stopped at the small of her back. He growled lowly when he heard her moan because she felt his arousal against her lower abdomen.  
Sakura had never been this aroused when they'd just kissed. She let out another moan when he nipped at her neck and went lower. His hand was about to go downwards and was almost at her secret place. He kissed her upper breasts and another low moan was heard.

That was when Sakura came back to reality. Even though it damn good and it felt right, Sakura couldn't do it. "K-Kiba," she managed to mutter. The warmth that had reached her opening was making her shiver. But she still knew that it was wrong. At least that's what she thought.

Kiba understood immediately that something had changed. He lifted his head and stared into her eyes. Lust mixed with something else was seen in the emerald green orbs. Sakura saw pure lust in the Inuzukas eyes, only that it was also mixed with something she couldn't figure out what was. It wasn't worry or any other feeling that she could think of at that moment.

Kiba could smell her arousal disappear and get replaced with worry. Did she think he would hurt her? In any kind of way? "What's wrong?" he asked with a soft purring voice. "I-I… can't…I'm sorry." The last part was said very fast as she released herself from his grip and began to run away from the clearing she'd created. She didn't stop running before she almost was at the end of the woods. She could see the compound now, but she didn't manage to walk another step because of the feelings bubbling inside her. She bent over and felt tears fall down. What the hell was wrong with her! She'd just stopped Kiba from taking her virginity. Why did she feel this way?

She felt like the day Sasuke had run away. She felt heartbroken and as if she'd said no to something greater than just love. Sakura tried to brush it off but she couldn't find any logical explanation. Maybe she shouldn't think with her head. Sakura sobbed loudly when she decided it was only the imprints fault.

"Sakura?" someone asked. She looked up and stared into the face of Hyuuga Neji. He looked worried and confused. "N-Neji.." she managed to mutter. She was still in her own thoughts. She denied over and over again that the imprint was happening between her and Kiba. It couldn't happen! Kiba should imprint on someone stronger! Not someone who couldn't control their feelings.

As her thoughts became filled with denial, she also felt the pain in her chests growing. At one point it became so strong she couldn't stand and fell to her knees. "Sakura!" Neji shouted and grabbed her by her shoulder.

When he shook her lightly he understood that she'd lost consciousness. What the fuck had happened back there! "KIBA! Get your fucking ass over here!" Neji shouted towards the woods. He could see with his Byakugan that Kiba wasn't far away.

What the fuck had the Inuzuka done that made Sakura hurt like this?

**A/N Muahahahah! :-D ! :-D**

**Nothing else to say, actually….. Except…**

**Oh yeah. About the robber language in chapter 11… Well it's a special code language.**

**Every consonant in a word should get double and get an o between them. Every vocal should stand as it is.**

**Example: Vow = vov-o-wow**

**You understand what I mean?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Chapter 13! Alright this comment isn't going to be long because I hope you want to read the chapter as fast as possible.**

**Kiba&Sakura: BOOYA!**

**Me: what. The. Hell?**

**Kiba: we haven't gotten the chance to leave a comment since…what chapter?**

**Sakura: 11.**

**Kiba: Yeah, since chapter 11.**

**Me: fine….**

"What the hell were you doing back there?" Neji asked loudly. They'd gotten back from the mission safe and sound. Yume and the boy named Kori was being taken care of by Tsunade herself. Sakura was lying in a bed in the room which Neji had just been walking out from.

Kiba was sitting on the bench in the corridor, waiting for him to come out. He'd been sitting there with his head in his hands. Tsunade hadn't been told anything else than that Sakura had fainted on the mission. If she thought it had something to do with Kiba, he could just begin to write his will at once because she would kill him. Not only kill but send him to Ibiki as a torture experiment and she would watch with popcorn in her hands.

"Let's…just say that I don't quite understand it myself." Kiba muttered. When Sakura had left the woods he'd got e feeling of loss and anger at himself. It felt like he'd lost the one chance he had at love, and Kiba believed he had.

Kiba rose from his seat. Akamaru had been carrying Kori and Kiba'd been carrying Yume on their way back. Neji had been the one to carry Sakura since he'd some of his trust in Kiba after what had happened. Akamaru had been very careful with his right front-paw and he was now at the vet on the Inuzuka Compound.  
"I have to check on Akamaru." He mumbled as he walked away from there.

What happened? Sakura knew everything about losing consciousness but she'd never heard anyone explain it as peaceful and white. Hell, she did even know that she'd lost consciousness because she felt it go into black, then grey and then everything was white.

Now she sat there, waiting for her to wake up. When she felt like she had been staying there for over an hour, she growled. She rose and shouted "Why the hell won't I wake up?".

"Because you're in denial." A loud and clear voice said from somewhere. Sakura jumped. Was she going insane? Or was there actually someone talking to her.

She looked around in confusion, trying to find the source of the voice. When she gave she sighed heavily. She was going insane. "You're not going insane, Sakura." The voice said again. Sakura jumped. "Who and what the hell are you?" she asked into the air.

"I'm the Ninken Tentei." The voice answered. When the sentence was said, Sakura could see something walking towards her. It looked like something on four legs. It was dark, maybe black. Sakura jumped when she understood who it was. "The Ninken Tentei? The male ninken that's supposed to be the first ninken ever existed? You can't be real!" Sakura denied that it could.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I'm as real as I can be when I'm actually dead and talking to you through your own mind." It explained. Then Sakura saw what kind of form that was walking towards her. It was a big black dog. It almost looked like a wolf. Everything was black, except the eyes, which was gold. "What… do you want with me?" she asked confused.

She still had difficulties believing it was real. "I'm here to explain to you how stupid you are when you're living in such denial as the one you are living in." the voice suddenly sounded irritated. "There are many people, disappointed in you when you're behaving like this. Some of them hoped for you to get a new life when they died." The voice continued.

"Who… are you talking about?" Sakura asked, even more confused than before. "He is talking about us." A pair of voices was heard. Sakura jumped again and looked around. "Alright. This is stupid! Who the hell is it that's doing this?" Sakura was tired of this. She wanted to wake up, NOW!

"You are the one doing this. With my help." The male voice said again. Sakura was beginning to get scared. That was when something was beginning to manufacture itself on both sides of the big dog. Sakura almost jumped several meters up in the air. "Mom? Dad?" she asked the two figures, looking like her parents. "Yes, it's us, dear." The figure who looked like her mom answered. Her mom was just like she looked in a healthy state before she died. Her father too. They had both died because of cancer right before pains attack.

"I think I'm going insane." Sakura did NOT believe her parents were here. They were dead! She'd been there herself, holding her parents hands as they died. First her mother, then her father. "Stop thinking that you're going insane and just listen, please." Her father said. That did it. No one could copy her father's voice when it was like that. "Dad…?" she muttered.

"Dear, listen to us. We've watched you, ever since we died. And I have to say, that I'm so proud of you." Her mother said. Sakura felt the hot tears manufacture themselves in the corner of her eyes. "We both are." Her father said.

"We've seen what great shinobi you've managed to be." Her mother continued. "We both know that a shinobis job is to follow the orders of the Kage in our village and dedicate their lives to their village." Her father said.  
Sakura nodded while sobbing. "Since you're being so good at that, we, I and your father, have a question for you." Her mother said. "Why won't you allow yourself to be happy?" her father asked.

Sakura was surprised. Wasn't she happy? Sakura had always felt empty when she was alone at night. It had started a long time ago, when she started to think that all of her friends had a shot at love. Of course Ino would drag her to clubs and blind dates. But Sakura then realized that she'd done whatever she could do ruin those dates and every chance she had. That was also why it was so important for her to save her virginity to someone she loved and could love her.

When the realization came crashing down on her, her crying became stronger. "God, what an idiot I've been." She buried her face in her hands. Then she felt some hand around her shoulders. She looked up and saw her mother give her a hug. "Mom. I…I..." she tried to mutter.

"Don't say anything, dear. I know everything about it. Don't worry, you do still have a chance." Her mother said softly. Even though everybody had gotten closer as friends after the attack on Konoha, Sakura felt that she'd gotten closer to Kiba than any of the other shinobis she knew. "I-I think I do love him." Sakura mumbled, mostly to herself. Then her father came and laid his arms around his beloved daughter.

Sakura had gotten her hair from her mother and her eyes from her father. Her mother's eyes were grey and her father's hair was brown. Her mother had a small woman, but she could still scare anyone with that temper of hers. Her father hadn't been one of Konohas strongest shinobis; instead he'd owned a regular tool shop for shinobis. Sakura didn't care though. That only gave Sakura more time with her father, than any other of her classmates from the academy.

"We know you do. We came here to make you realize it." Her father said. "But… then why is he here?" Sakura asked and pointed towards the black dog, which hadn't moved.

The dog was the one to answer. "I'm here because I have a message to the heir of my clan. He has neglected his needs a long time. Can you tell him that he don't have to anymore? But don't tell him before you two are together." Sakura blushed when she understood that he was talking about when she and Kiba were together.

Then she saw that the dog became paler. "Wait! Don't go yet! I need to ask you something! If I do as you say… Will…will I get hurt again?" Sakura couldn't help it. She had to know. She couldn't bear the pain if she got hurt again like when Sasuke ran away.

She could swear the dog in front of her were actually smiling. "Let's just say that it's not usual for an Imprint to end." Then the dog disappeared.

Sakura knew she'd gotten her answer. "Dear. I and your father have to go soon." Her mother said. They still had their hands around her. Sakura didn't want to let go. "Don't worry. Just remember one thing. That it doesn't matter what you do or where you are. I and your mother will always be with you and love you." Her father said. They embraced her again and Sakura's tears began to fall again.

"Goodbye, mom and dad. I love you too." She said before she felt the warmth on her shoulders disappear. When she was alone, she thought. She had an inner discussion with herself that she kinda knew the answer of. When she was done, she smiled. "I really do love him, and I always did." She muttered to herself before she could feel everything go black.

"Sakura, please wake up." A blonde shinobi in orange clothing muttered to himself where he sat beside her bed. She'd been unconscious for over a week. Tsunade was wreck, almost believing that her student wouldn't wake up. The doctors stated that she was dead after three days because they couldn't hear any heartbeat or anything. She was like a body without a soul. Except for obvious traces of blushing and blood going through her body.

But Tsunade wouldn't give up. Naruto feared that if she didn't wake up soon, she would. Naruto wasn't ready to give up. He wouldn't accept to lose another of his friends. Behind him was Kakashi.  
He didn't even bother to pick up his beloved Icha Icha, he was too concerned and worried. Everyone that knew about Sakura's condition hadn't slept well the last nights. So it wasn't rare to see shinobis with dark shadows under their eyes nowadays.

Sai sat at the end of her bed. Not on a chair, on the floor. He was just as worried as Naruto. The before social-retarded ROOT-nin, had become a regular shinobi who was as good as normal. Now it was a problem that he didn't hide his emotions. You could clearly see that he was worried about Sakura.

Beside Sai was Ino, who was hugging her legs. She had the same expression as Sai. Beside her were Tenten, then Neji and then Rock Lee. Everybody she knew was there, except a ninken-nin who felt it as if he should keep away. He was also worried. He knew perfectly well that he'd imprinted on Sakura and that it wasn't something you could stop. He was worried to bits and now he sat by the pond in the Inuzuka garden in a loose yukata with his cheek in his hands.

His hitai-ate was in his room, so his hair was hanging down over his eyes. He'd become paler after he'd gotten home from the mission. Akamaru was fully healed, except the stitches which could be removed in another week. Now he sat beside Kiba, just as worried as him.

Tsume was the one who understood him. She felt the same every day, whenever she thought about Kiba's father who died many years ago. Now she was standing in the door leading out into the garden, watching her son. She knew everything about it, because Akamaru told her. Akamaru hated to see his companion like this. He didn't blame Sakura though.

Tsume sighed and walked up to her son. She laid one hand on his shoulder. He didn't acknowledge her in any way. She said to him "Son, go talk to her when she wakes up. I know she wants you to be there." Kiba looked up into his mothers eyes. He knew she said the truth. He hated feeling like a coward. He almost wouldn't admit it, but he had to. He was deadly afraid of facing the other, which he knew would be there when she woke up.  
He nodded and rose.

It had been black for too long, now. Sakura was beginning to worry. Now she wanted to wake up and make up for her mistakes. What was that? There was something, like a shining star. It looked like far away, even though Sakura stretched her arm towards it.  
It became bigger and bigger. Its brightness was almost too much for her eyes. Then she saw something orange. She reached out towards it and found out it was some kind of fabric. She grabbed it. It was frighteningly similar to Naruto's orange jacket.

Her eye shot up. It was Naruto's jacket. "N-Naruto?" she asked dumb. Her eyes weren't used to the light in the room yet, but that orange and black dot couldn't be explained as anything else than Naruto.  
"Sakura? Thank god you're awake!" the orange dot shouted. Her eyes began to get used to the light and now she saw different dots in all kinds of colors. Something was green, some purple, some red and some black. Then she felt a huge grip around shoulders.

Then she could see properly. Naruto had his arms around her neck in a huge hug. In front of her, now standing, were her friends. All of them, Neji, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Sai, Kakashi, Hinata and everybody else that she knew. Except the one that she wanted to talk to.  
"Naruto! You're choking me!" she said. Naruto released with an apologetic look on his face. "Thank god you're awake, forehead!" Ino said from her place at the end of the bed. Sakura could easily see that she'd been crying. "I feel just fine." She didn't call her pig like usual. Sakura didn't feel like being mean to anyone or anything right now.

"Oi." Lee said as he placed his palm on her forehead. "What's wrong, Lee?" Tenten asked from her place beside Ino. "Nothing. I just wondered if she was mentally sick. Since she didn't call Ino for a pig, as usual." That caused everyone to snicker a little.

If the mood needed any lifting, leave it to Rock Lee. Sakura smiled. "I'm just fine. I just need to talk to… uhm…" then she got a good look around the room. "Where's Kiba?" she asked the one that had been together with them on their mission. Neji sighed "He's at the compound. He said he had to check on Akamaru, but neither of us has seen him afterwards." He explained. Sakura sighed sadly "So he escaped to the compound and is still there..."

"No, I'm not." A voice said from the door. Everybody turned around. Sakura couldn't see who it was but she already knew it. "Oi, what're you doing here?" Naruto asked. He obviously thought Kiba had done something wrong. Sakura gave Neji a hard look as a question if he'd told him. Neji shook his head and Sakura sighed relieved. "He's here to talk to Sakura. He's told me everything, Naruto, so you don't have to worry." A very familiar voice said in a stern tone. "Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura said as the people around her bed moved so she could see the ones standing in the door. Kiba was there with a very guilty look. Tsunade was beside him with her hand on his shoulder, giving Naruto a stern look. "I'm glad to see you awake, Sakura." Her shishou greeted her.

"Well, if anyone doesn't have anything else to say to Sakura, I would rather that you all go outside and let the two talk alone." She gave Naruto a look similar to the look he gave Sasuke when Sasuke attacked Hinata which could only be translated into one thing; do that and I'll kill you!

Everybody walked out. Except Kakashi which Tsunade gave her permission to stay at his place while they talked. Kiba looked like he was walking to the gallows and taking his last breath. He sat down where Naruto had been sitting only moments before and sighed while closing his eyes. Tsunade closed the door and walked p to the end of the bed.

Kakashi was obviously interested in what was going to happen, since he didn't move a muscle. "Alright. Will you two now tell me what the hell happened in the woods at that compound. Oh, yes, I know something happened because my student which has several times proved herself to be one of the best medics in Konoha don't faint like that without a logical reason." Tsunade had obviously waited to know this, because the sentence had been said so fast that it was almost not understandable.

"Well…" Kiba started. Sakura looked at him and waited for him to raise his head and open his eyes. When he did she gave him a little smile before giving Tsunade the story, without some of the details.

"So you're saying that this imprint is what caused you to faint? Tsunade asked while standing at the end of the bed, facing the window. Sakura nodded. "And while being unconscious for a week, you talked to the Ninken Tentei and your dead parents and realized something that you should've realized a long time ago?" she asked. Sakura nodded again. "And what is this realization about exactly?" Tsunade asked and turned towards Sakura. "My parents told me to allow myself to be happy. They made me realize that since I haven't allowed myself to be happy, that has nearly ruined a very important part of my life. And that part is what I'm going to try to rebuild." Sakura explained. "And what part of your life is that?" Tsunade asked softly. Sakura sighed and said "Love." Kiba looked up at her and stared into her eyes. He could see that she'd accepted it. He didn't quite understand if it was the imprint, or that they loved each other because of the imprint, or the whole thing. He only understand that she'd accepted **it**.

Tsunade nodded and gave her a smile. "Well, then. Kakashi, why don't you and I go to my office? You can give me the report from your last mission – no you haven't delivered it yet – and you can help me send the others on missions. They've had enough of a vacation. They should get one day more to regain their sleep." Then she grabbed Kakashi – literally – by the ear and dragged him out the door.

Sakura and Kiba looked after them with unbelieving looks. Then they looked at each other and snickered. "Well.. uhm… this is kinda awkward." Sakura mumbled to herself. That made Kiba smile. "I know. Uhm, can I ask you something?" Sakura nodded. "Well. Uhm, when you ran away from me in the forest… did you think I was going to hurt you or anything?" Kiba was nervous about the answer. He would never hurt her. He would commit suicide before he hurt Sakura.

Sakura sighed. "I.. don't know actually. Don't get me wrong, it was just that; since Sasuke ran away from the village, I kind of saved myself for my true love, and I didn't think you were.. you know." Sakura had difficulties explaining herself. "You were afraid of getting hurt." Kiba suggested. Sakura nodded. "Why didn't you tell me that you are a virgin?" Kiba asked as he took her hand which lay calmly on top of the blanket. Sakura smiled at the gesture "I don't know. I guess I didn't think I needed to, because I denied the whole time that love could be right before my eyes." She said.

Kiba nodded. "Well. As a promise I'll tell you this." He looked into her emerald green eyes. "I will never, never do anything to hurt you or push you at all as long as I live." Kiba said to her as the most honest thing he'd ever said to anyone. Sakura smiled and felt small tears manufacture in the corner of her eyes "Promise?". Kiba nodded "I promise." _May the gods torture me for all eternity if I ever do_ he thought to himself. Sakura felt one tear fall down her cheek. "Then were do we stand?" she asked.

"Where do you want to stand?" Kiba asked. He was willing to stand anywhere with her, as long as it made her happy. "I.." Sakura thought about it for a minute. Did she love him? He'd been there for her for a very long time, maybe always. He'd never hurt her(**A/N that time in the woods doesn't count.**).

But she'd never thought of him as anything else than a teammate. Then, of course, that was because of her denying it. She could clearly remember the loss she'd felt when she ran away from him in the woods. How it had hurt to run away and almost abandon her… what? Love?  
Sakura sighed when she'd come to a decision after quarreling with herself. "I… I want to be with you." She almost whispered. She'd denied love for so long that it was difficult to commit to something that she knew was as close to it as ever, maybe he even was the one.

Sakura was at least capable to try.  
"Yes. I want to be with you, Kiba." Sakura decided that she didn't only want to try, she would make it work! She would never hurt him or abandon him like Sasuke abandoned her. 

Kiba smiled and felt hot tears manufacture in the corner of his eyes. He didn't feel weak at all, because he knew that he didn't cry of loss or anything bad. He cried because he knew he'd gotten the responsibility of keeping Sakura happy for the rest of her life, and that was a life-long mission he'd take with joy.

Then Kiba saw one of her tears fall slowly downwards her cheek. He reached up to her, held her chin and kissed it away. Sakura was kinda surprised by the feeling that ran through her.

"HEY! What's that damn Inuzuka doing with Sakura-chan?" a loud voice shouted from the door.

The couple by the bed turned their heads and saw that Naruto was standing there, pointing at them and looking out the door. They understood that he'd seen Kibas gesture and was asking someone on the other side of the wall what was happening. Sakura and Kiba snickered a little, still with their hand tangled together. "Naruto. It's okay…" Sakura tried to explain.

"Well, can you give me an explanation or something, because Neji told Tenten and she told Ino who told the rest of us what happened in the woods." Naruto said as he walked up to the end of the bed.  
Kiba noted to himself that he needed to talk to the Hyuuga later. "Let's just say everything is okay now." Sakura said to the future Hokage. "Really? Can you explain to me what happened in here that made it so okay?" Naruto couldn't give up!  
Sakura and Kiba looked into each other eyes and then Sakura said only one word "Imprinting.".  
Everyone else had gathered at the door, and those who belonged to a clan and which had heard about imprinting before, smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N did you really think that the last chapter would be the end of this story? OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOh noooooooooooooo! I'll warn you when you arrive at the last chapter right before the epilogue.**

**Thanks to all my loyal readers^^  
*wow I make it sound like I'm at the end of the story already O.o***

"You ready?" Kiba asked softly into her ear. Sakura nodded. Tsunade had just moments ago confirmed that she was healthy enough to leave the hospital, as long as she behaved calmly. Sakura thought that it would be difficult with her and Kiba's reunion.

She'd been at the hospital for three more days since her and Kibas talk. After that he hadn't left her side at all. Tsunade even ordered a bed for him beside hers after even she couldn't get him out of there. It didn't matter how many threats she threw at him, he wouldn't budge. Naruto and the others had gotten to know enough to not ask any questions. Neji'd seen the whole conversation three days ago with his byakugan so he didn't need any explanation.  
But still Sakura were nervous. It didn't have anything to do with the others or how much they knew. She was nervous because now, she and Kiba were on their way to the Inuzuka compound to explain everything to Kiba's mother and ask her some questions.

They walked outside the hospital and continued down the road. Their hand was entwined and Sakuras head was resting on Kibas shoulder. It was early at night and Sakura was dressed in the nin-clothing she'd been wearing on the mission. Before they'd left the hospital, Neji had told them to go collect their stuff from the mission which had been left at the hotel. Tsunade had sent an ANBU after it and now it was at her office.

The sunset was bright and very colorful. Sakura had felt warm inside the whole time, ever since she stopped denying almost everything in her life. She thought back and realized that she'd thought to logical on everything. Now she was changed, and looked at things from a brighter angle.

The Inuzuka compound was lying at the other side of town, so it was a few minutes walking. They reached the street filled with restaurants and bars and Sakura could see several recognizable figures at Ichiraku.  
After talking to her after her talk with Kiba, they hadn't visited her at all. Tsunade had told her that she'd sent the most of them on small missions to let her and Kiba get some privacy. The ones that hadn't been sent on missions were Shikamaru and Tenten. But they had been busy, because Shikamaru had to help Shizune lay a strategy for some new building. Kiba had described how Shikamaru complained about it when he'd been out for something to eat for himself and Sakura.

Tenten had also been busy and she still was. She'd gotten a temporary job at the academy, teaching the kids how to handle their weapons, also how to clean them and how to hold them without getting hurt. Sakura had also heard about how good Yuuki was at handling the very sharp weapons. She'd even tried the chakra blades.  
Sakura smiled at how much Yuuki resembled her father.

The two looked at each other and nodded before walking inside the bar. In front of them was everyone they knew. Neji, Tenten, Chouji, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Sai, Shino, Kakashi, Genma, Yamato and many more. When some of them finally noticed them they all said hi and waved.

"Hi, there, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. Sakura had heard how Neji'd explained to Kiba that some of their friends didn't believe that their relationship would last at all and that it was only a hormonal thing. Sakura didn't care though. As long as she and Kiba knew the truth, nothing else mattered.

"Hi, Naruto." She was about to sit down when she felt something dragging her down. Then she heard a loud ouch. She looked down and saw that Akamaru had decided to show up. He'd jumped onto his companion and now Kiba was lying on the floor with his face in the dirt. "Akamaru!" Sakura said and tickled him on the stomach to make him go away. It worked. Kiba grinned and scratched Akamaru behind the ear after standing up again. "You little beast." He said.

Since Sakura had to follow the Inuzuka laws – thanks to the damn elders of his clan as Kiba had put it – she couldn't be as intimate as she wanted with Kiba, plus that there was something between them that stopped them from it.  
Sakura tried to figure it out. Was it nervousness? It couldn't be that because Kiba looked like he felt it too. Sakura sat down beside Naruto and Kiba sat down beside her. Sakura took the chance to whisper something to her friend "So, Naruto. Have you asked her yet?". Naruto swallowed his ramen before asking "I'm still waiting for the right moment. Everytime I want to ask her, either her father, Hanabi or Neji wants to talk to her or something. I think it is to see how long it takes for me to break." Naruto said with a sigh.

Sakura thought about. It was only Neji here from the Hyuuga clan besides Hinata. "Hey, Naruto. Take Hinata with you outside and walk with her to the park. Do you have the ring with you now?" Naruto nodded. "Ask here there. I'll take care of Neji." She whispered to him.

Naruto smiled at her "Thanks, Sakura-chan.". Sakura could see the spark in his eyes as he asked Hinata to walk with him. Sakura took her chance to tell her plan to Kiba before giving her plan some life. She'd decided to just talk with Neji for some time. But then the reality came crashing down on her. She didn't know what would make the Hyuuga heir talk for at least a while.

Kiba had obviously seen her hopeless expression. He whispered softly into her ear "Let me take care of that, Sakura." God, she loved how he said her name and the feeling it gave her. No! She couldn't! Follow the laws! Follow the laws!

Kiba bent down and whispered something into the ear of Akamaru who'd laid himself down beside Kiba's stool. Akamaru barked lowly before getting to work. Sakura watched as Akamaru walked towards Neji and then disappeared outside. Neji was standing right by the cloths, only half covering them from the people walking the streets. Then she could see something white, dragging Neji by his Hyuuga-clothes.

She was shocked when Akamaru decided to make his job worth something good when he got home and then dragged so hard that Neji fell down and onto the streets. They could hear him cursing when standing again. Tenten helped him up and when he came inside again, his hair wasn't tidy anymore. He'd obviously gotten a little angry and rolled around in the dirt a little while fighting Akamaru and now his hair looked like a big knot.

That caused everybody inside Ichiraku to fall into a laughing fit. Sakura and Kiba laughed too. They couldn't stop. Sakura and Kiba almost couldn't order what ramen they wanted because of the laughter.

"Wow, I haven't laughed that much in years!" Sakura said as she stretched. Now they were standing outside a pet store after buying Akamaru some treats. He'd deserved it after how he pulled it off. Naruto and Hinata hadn't come back, and half an hour after they'd left, everybody else started leaving. Now, Sakura and Kiba started on their way to the Inuzuka compound.  
"Is there something I should know about your mom? Something I shouldn't do in her presence?" Sakura asked as they walked. Sakura was carrying a small bag filled with dog treats. "Well, there are some things. For instance, do not stare into the floor; show that you're strong by looking into her eyes the whole time. How long can you stare without blinking?" Kiba asked. Sakura didn't know. She'd never counted minutes. "I'm sure I can do it." She said to Kiba, but also to herself. Soon she had to stare into the eyes of one of the woman's who scared her most.

But she wouldn't budge. The last days she'd come to realize just how much she loved the man walking beside her. If she had to explain it to someone they would think she was crazy or something. Believing that you loved someone after the little love experience she had and after what had happened the past few weeks wouldn't have sounded like enough time to fall in love. But Sakura knew that she'd been in love with Kiba for a long time, only without knowing it. She didn't **believe **that she was in love. She knew it, and could feel it everytime he was near or touching her. Even only by thinking of him she would get delicious shivers through her body.

The last days she'd also realized how good looking and hot he was. She saw how his clothes hugged his muscular chests, and she'd fantasized and dreamed about dirty things whenever she was thinking of him. But whenever she did, the insecurity would fall into her brain and she would think about things like; what if he didn't find her sexy?  
Sakura dropped those thoughts immediately because she wouldn't give up that easily one this one shot at love.

"Anything else?" Sakura asked as they rounded the corner. She could now see the big gate leading into the Inuzuka compound. "Well... if she bares her teeth, just stand there. Don't move your arms or anything in a way that she would take as threat or challenge." Kiba said. Sakura sighed nervously. Now they stood right outside the gate.  
She could see a regular path go from the gate and into the "domain". The path was surrounded by several thick trees and Sakura couldn't think anything else than "jungle". Kiba smiled at her expression. She'd never walked through the main entrance before. At his birthday party they'd walked through a smaller gate which led right to the garden.

"The trees aren't going to bite, you know." Kiba said as he stood behind her. Sakura had stopped completely. She shook her head when she got back to reality and smiled. "I know that. Anything that bites here has canines in their mouths." She tried to joke. Then she took his hand and they began to walk.

"KIBA!" Tsume shouted from her seat at the kitchen. She'd smelled her son at the minute he walked in the door. She also smelled something else, which she recognized to be the girl she'd sent her son after a few days ago.  
Sakura was scared to death. They'd taken off their shoes and she followed Kiba into the corridor. She could see a staircase and the open doors leading to the living-room and kitchen.  
She could also smell food. Kiba obviously smelled it too because he sniffed a few more times than necessary. She grinned when he looked at her and understood that she knew. "Your favourite on the menu or something?" she asked with a grin. "Kinda." Kiba said with a blush and a smile. Sakura grinned more when she managed to make out what food she smelled. Steak, with some cooked vegetables.  
Sakura wasn't done preparing herself mentally before meeting Kibas mother, but before they got into the kitchen, she was in the door. "Well, hello there, son. You haven't been home for three days. Did you try to give me a grandchild that hard?" Tsume asked her son.

If there was something Tsume and Hana enjoy to watch, then it would be the blushing in Kiba's cheeks. That was also a reason for Kiba never taking his sister out to dinner or spending near to no time with her at all. "Mom!" Kiba shouted. His cheeks were deep red. His skin couldn't cover it. Sakura blushed as well. "Oh, calm down, Kiba. Hana has made dinner. But don't worry about her making you blush. She has already eaten and is at the vets to examine Akamaru one last time." Tsume said with a grin. Sakura was shocked. The normally stern and almost evil looking woman that even Kakashi wouldn't quarrel with was behaving like…. Like a real mother!

Sakura smacked herself mentally. Of course she behaved like a real mother! She felt Kiba taking her hand. They followed Tsume into the kitchen and on the kitchen-island there were two plates with food. If the food tasted as delicious as it smelled, then Sakura wouldn't have any reason to say no. "Now, eat. I've already eaten. We can talk later…" Tsume was interrupted by a stomping sound on the terrace right outside the kitchen.

"What now?" Tsume whispered to herself with an irritated tone. She walked out the open door. Sakura and Kiba could hear that she talked to somebody. "What're they talking about?" Sakura asked Kiba who she knew could hear them. "It's the elders. They've heard about my imprinting." Kiba said to her. He hugged her hand.

The elders? Sakura would manage any obstacle they threw at her. She'd realized long ago that she loved Kiba more than anything else. Sakura didn't know what made them so nervous around each other. Maybe she had to ask Akamaru?

"They want to talk to us." Kiba said to her. "What?" Sakura whispered. "I can't hear them anymore. My mother must have heard us. Let's eat and see what they want afterwards." Kiba suggested while showing a piece of steak and vegetables in his mouth. Sakura grinned.

"Kiba, Sakura. The elders want to talk to you." Tsume said as she walked inside the kitchen again. Sakura was sitting on the same place as before and Kiba was placing the plates on the kitchen bench. "Do you know what about?" Kiba asked her mom. "Your marriage. They are complaining about it being only 10-11 months before you have to get married. And I think they want to force you into an arranged marriage." His mother said.

Sakura could feel how angry he got. She could also see how he made fists and unfolded them several times. Sakura didn't like it either. "Kiba." Sakura said. He turned his head to her and looked into her eyes. He seemed to understand that she would be with him no matter what happened.

"Tell them to wait around 5 minutes." Kiba said. Tsume looked at him with a scowling look and then she disappeared. Sakura could hear her steps and she assumed she was in the living-room now. Kiba sighed heavily and then pointed out towards the terrace. Sakura nodded and stood from her seat.

They walked outside and sat down at the edge of the terrace. Kiba was dressed in his usual clothing – the black jacket and black pants. They leaned onto each other's shoulders and just looked at the garden in front of them. "Sakura. Have you noticed…?" Kiba started. Sakura looked at him and knew very well what he meant. She nodded. They were just so nervous around each other. The lust and everything was there. But there were also something that kept them from behaving like a loving couple. Sakura hated that feeling. "Maybe Akamaru knows anything about it?" she suggested. Kiba nodded and then sighed "Let's go in and talk to the old geezers then.".

"So this young lady is the one you've picked?" the only lady in the group of elders asked Kiba. It was the same elders like before. Two men and one woman, Mayui, which had been the one to send the invitations to his birthday weeks before. "No." Kiba said. He hugged her hand. "We've picked each other." He said. He clearly didn't like the way the Inuzuka elders worked. Why did it always had to be the elders to make problems by deciding everything!

The woman looked at Sakura. Sakura stared into her eyes and nodded. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Because we've already found a bride for you." The woman said with a small smile. "WHAT?" Kiba shouted and rose. "I refuse to get married with someone I haven't picked myself." He said with a growl, baring his teeth.  
The old woman rose too. "Listen here, you brat. You will marry my granddaughter, either you like it or not!" she said with her own type of growl. "Listen here, you old geezer…" Kiba started.

He was interrupted by his mother entering the living-room. "Hey! Mayui, Karuta and Hotiro. Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" she said with a look that said; refuse-and-you-die. The elders had learned to fear that look from Tsume. They obeyed and bowed to Kiba and Sakura before going in to the kitchen. "Kiba.. are you okay?" Sakura asked. Kiba turned to her and saw sadness in her eyes.

He sat down and sighed. He took both of her hands and stared into her eyes while saying "I need to confirm how long you're going to go with me. If I say something you don't want me to say to the elders, we're forced to go through with it." Kiba said softly before kissing her hands.

Sakura released one hand and took his chin in it. "Listen here. I'm willing to go all the way with you. As long as you respect my one wish." She said. Somehow she felt the nervousity tremble. The nervousity was always there. "What is it. Tell me." He begged. "I'm willing to go all the way with you, as long as I get to stay a virgin until my wedding night." Sakura said.

Kiba grinned and looked into her eyes. "You know that it's going to be hard for me right?" he joked. "Yeah, I know. But It has kinda been my life-long dream to feel the love that my husband feels for me on my wedding night." Sakura said with a grin.

"Alright." Kiba said as he leaned over and kissed her forehead "I'll do whatever you want. Remember, the last thing I want to do, is to push you.". Sakura smiled and gave him a kiss.  
Kiba felt that it was very hard to not deepen it. Sakura was so sexy without knowing it.  
Sakura couldn't help but sigh relieved. The nervousity was somehow gone. 

*In the kitchen*

"Listen here you…" Tsume started. She tried to calm down before continuing, or else it would be very easy for her son to hear. "My son will not agree to an arranged marriage. Neither will I. Besides, he has already imprinted on someone, so it's as good as impossible to get him to produce an heir with someone else." Tsume explained to them. Her voice were calm but they could still see in her eyes that she was determined to not let them decide what was best for her son.

"Very well. Since he has imprinted it is of course difficulties with an arranged marriage Mayui mumbled. "We'll go talk to your son again.." Hotiro mumbled for himself. Karuta, who was the silent one didn't say anything. He was the one Tsume could count on. Not just because he was Kiba's grand uncle, but also because he'd gone through the same thing. Karuta was Tsume's uncle and therefore he was one that Tsume could get some help from if she needed it, but only if he could be on her side without losing his place. That was their deal.

Tsume gave him a small pleading look and he nodded. "Mayui, Hotiro, why don't we go back to our original deal with Kiba? That he could choose whoever he wanted to marry until the last week before his 21th birthday? At least then he will be pleased, and if he actually has imprinted on someone, we will know soon enough." Tsume looked thankfully at Karuta.

The others didn't have any reason to disagree.

"So then, are we done here?" Kiba asked after their discussion was done. He was a little red in his cheeks after loudly discussing with Mayui who still wanted him to have an arranged marriage. Sakura smiled and blushed a little when Kiba exclaimed proudly that they were going to marry. But then she remembered something. She didn't know enough about the Inuzuka clan! Did she have enough time! God, she worried to much!

_Yeah, you do._

Inner Sakura? Was that her?

_Dah! Of course it's me! Who else? Gaara?_

Yep that's her.

"Yes, we are. We'll arrange a meeting with you, your fiancé and your mother to discuss when and where." His grand uncle said.

When they were gone, Kiba sighed relieved and sat down again. "Hey, it's okay." Sakura said and laid her arms around his shoulders. Kiba smiled "I know."  
"So, what now?" Sakura asked. "What do you mean?" Kiba said oblivious.

"What she meant was what are you two going to do now? Since she obviously is your fiancé now, maybe it would be appropriate to follow the traditions and let her move in?" a voice said very fast from the door leading out to the corridor.

Sakura saw Hana standing there. "Where's Akamaru?" Kiba asked. He got his answer quickly enough because Akamaru came jumping inside with a bark. "Hey, buddy." Kiba said as he scratched Akamarus ear. Sakura scratched his back.  
"So, are you going too…?" Hana said with an expecting look. Sakura and Kiba looked at each other and then said "What?".

Hana smacked her own forehead. "Is Sakura going to move in or not?" she asked.

"Well, if it fits your traditions and there's room for me, I don't have any obligations." Sakura said with a grin. Kiba looked at her with a spark in his eyes. "Do you want to sleep over or should we use half an hour to get your stuff?" he said. "What fits you, fits me." She answered.

"God, you two fit each other perfectly!" Hana said as she walked outside again.

Sakura and Kiba laughed. "Well, then I and Akamaru goes and gets your stuff, while you go get the stuff we left at the mission?" Kiba suggested. "Alright." Sakura said before they kissed.

**A/N Alright..here was chapter 14 done! I'm going to make you a promise…Since I enjoy writing this so much, I'm going to promise to make at least 20 chapters!**

**And if some of you think the love between Kiba and Sakura started a little sudden or got a little mechanical … Well that's how an imprint works! I mean read the twilight saga! At least the two last books then you'll know what I mean!**

**Hope you enjoy! *Off to write the next chapter***

**OH BTW: the reason for not publishing this chapter earlier is because we lost the internet for a whole day…because SOMEONE had to destroy on of the cabels in some part of the country so a half of this county I'm living in lost their internet….**

**Let's just say that my classmates got angry when their facebook tetris didn't work XD**

**And I've been sick -.-'…. Throwing up and with a migraine that feels like someone hitting my head with a hammer and actually enjoying it! Well …hope you understand my situation…. Wow this comment became long….well..uh…now it's over…**

**And since it's so important: Naruto does NOT belong to me…because if it did it would look crappy as an anime and manga, and then I wouldn't be writing this story because then SakuKiba would be real!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Here's chapter 15! Well it's thundering outside and my dad has turned off the internet so I can't publish this before one day after I begin to write this….^^**

**Akamaru: I can't do it today.. Eilistraee is going to kidnap me**

**Me: Akamaru… you're a damn ninken! Plus you do gave a bigger role later in the story….**

**Akamaru: fine *stays on guard in case Eilistraae is out there***

**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto**

"Shiiiiizuuuneeeee…" Sakura said slowly while stroking a feather on her friend's nose. Shizune was leaning over her desk with her head leaning on her arm and you could clearly see that she was asleep. Sakura grinned when she didn't wake up. "Shizune." She tried again while stroking her nose with the feather again.

It didn't work. Sakura put away the feather and prepared herself. She got ready to impersonate the one Shizune feared the most and shouted "Shizune! Why are you sleeping on the job!" with her best impersonation of Tsunade.

The reaction was remarkable. Shizune opened her eyes at once and mumbled "Tsunade! Uhm… I uh…." She stumbled in her papers and then she fell backwards and landed on her bottom on the floor with a loud "bump".  
Sakura walked to the other side of the desk and saw Shizune stroking her butt in pain with one eye closed while holding herself with one hand on the desk. At the sight of it Sakura couldn't stop laughing. The second laughing fit that day had started.

"It's not funny!" Shizune said while tidying up the papers that had fallen on the floor. There were a big pile of paper which had to be the one she stumbled on.  
"Actually it is. You should have seen the look on your face!" Sakura said while laughing.

"And what the heck is happening here?" a very familiar and feared voice said from the front part of the desk. Sakura looked up to see her shishou looked down at her. "Hi shishou." Sakura said while holding her stomach. "Hello, Sakura. Got a good laugh?" her shishou wondered. "Yes, I did." Sakura said while standing.

Shizune made a big grumph before going back to work. Tsunade led Sakura into her office. "Shishou, Neji told me that you had the items we left back at the hotel on the last mission." Sakura said while holding her hand on her back in the proper nin-pose. "Yes, I do. I have them here. I don't know what you've sealed inside this scroll," Tsunade said while holding up the scroll where Sakura had sealed all the lingerie she'd bought, "but something tells me that I don't want to know, since it's marked Danger!" Tsunade said with a smirk.

Sakura blushed. "Here you have your backpacks. Neji has already grabbed his own, and here you have Kibas too." Tsunade gave Sakura a look with a spark. Sakura was about to take both when she discovered it. "How did you know…?"

"Oh, dear Sakura. I didn't know you were so unfamiliar with how fast Ino's gossip skills are." Tsunade laughed. Sakura blushed again. "I'm proud of you Sakura. Your mother told me many times how much she wanted you to find someone you could live your life with." Her shishou smiled and reached her the bags containing the items. "Thanks, shishou." Sakura was about to walk outside when the door burst open.

"Tsunade-sama. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chou.." Shizune said while leading the three inside. "Yeah, yeah, I know who they are." He shishou interrupted her. Sakura placed the items beside the wall and stood there.

Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji was standing in the middle of the room, waiting for something. They couldn't have been on a mission, could they? Sakura'd seen Ino at Ichiraku's, one hour ago. "Tsunade-sama. Asking permission to speak." Shikamaru said.

"Permission granted." Tsunade answered. She sat at her desk with her head resting on her folded hands. "The mission went well. We caught the thief and he's now getting the punishment he deserves." Shikamaru reported.

"Even though it was only paying a few bucks.." Ino mumbled with an irritated tone. She had drunk a lot at Ichiraku. "Well, the one paying for the mission was a demanding one, Yamanaka." Tsunade said, who had clearly heard what Ino said. Ino blushed a little at being busted.

"Well, everyone. Well done. You're dismissed." Tsunade said while receiving a mission-reporting scroll from Shikamaru. Then Ino noticed Sakura by the wall. "Why, hello forehead. Got your stuff from the mission I see." She said with her usual smirk.

"Yeah. And why have you gone around and told everything that walks and can hear that I'm dating Kiba?" Sakura asked with a murderous spark in her eyes. Ino didn't get afraid "Oh, come on. What would you've done if everyone walked around wondering why you're called Inuzuka all of a sudden?" Ino asked with a shrug.

Sakura nodded. Then Ino gasped. Sakura wondered what the hell was wrong with the girl. "So it's true? You're planning on getting married?" Ino exclaimed. Tsunade looked up from her papers and grinned. "That's something I also would want to ask you, Sakura.".

Sakura snickered. "Well, yes. That's the plan, If the elders allow it." She said nervously. Ino kinda "eeped" again and hugged Sakura. "Then I only have one question." She said before grabbing Sakuras wrists very hard after she'd lifted up the bags again. "What?".

"Why the HELL are you dressed like that when you're with your fiancé?" Ino asked with a very scary glint of spark in her eyes. "Ino, no, no, no…. no, no… I don't want to persuade him! I'm going to stay a virgin until my wedding night." Sakura said while Ino pushed her against the door.

"Oh… but there are hundreds of way to do it without him inside you.." she said boldly. "What the…" Sakura managed to mumble before Ino pushed her out the door.

Tsunade sat at her desk with her papers and sighed. "God, that Ino." Then she smirked. Then she sighed again and sat straight up. She opened her something in her desk and when she didn't find what she'd been looking for she shouted "Shizune! Get in here! It's no more sake!".

In matter of seconds, Shizune was there with a new bottle and a cup.

"Ino, this doesn't cover anything." Sakura said as she looked at herself in the mirror. Ino had brought her to a store to buy more lingerie. This time more daring lingerie. Ino had forced her into a black leather-corset which was so tight that Sakura almost couldn't breathe. Her boobs were showing and Sakura didn't understand the purpose of the corset than anything else to actually were leather. "Ino, I'm NOT buying this!" Sakura said as she started to unbutton the back of it.

"Fine. But then I'm taking you to another store!" Ino said and started helping her. "Kiba is going to wonder about where I am." Sakura said.

Ino mumbled lowly "Well, then. Maybe he will come after us and discover you in one of the dressing rooms." Sakura didn't hear anything than a low mumble. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"You need some sleeping wear. I know for a fact that the Inuzuka elder are going to try to force you and Kiba to produce an heir very fast so we have to prepare some nightgowns for you." Ino said. "What!" Sakura exclaimed as they walked inside a store.

It was a usual clothing-store. In one section there were party-clothes that you would wear in a club. IN another section there was sleeping wear, in another there were travelling wear. There were also many other sections but Sakura didn't get to look at them all because Ino dragged her towards the sleeping wear section.

"What about this?" Ino said and showed her a dark blue silky night-gown. "Maybe.." Sakura said. The color was beautiful and it looked like it would reach at least her knees. It was a loose gown so she would be comfortable. When it came to sleeping-wear and such, Ino was a little more smart.

"Then we'll take it. If you wants some more kinds of sleeping wear like these I'll go pick them out. Mean while you just sit down." Ino said right before she vanished in all the racks of clothes. Sakura sighed and wondered if she should trust her.

Instead of deciding, she sat down on the couch right behind her. She felt how tired she was and felt her head getting heavier. It felt like the time just went by very quickly because one second Ino wasn't there and the other second she was there trying to wake her up. "Sakura? Come on, wake up." Ino helped her up. She'd already paid so they walked outside and continued on their shopping. Sakura couldn't understand why it would be so many stores and shops open at this hour. It was 11 PM!

"Are we done now?" Sakura said in a big yawn. They walked out form their last store and Ino nodded. "Yes, we are. Now let's get you home to the compound and get you changed. Kiba and Akamaru was going to move your stuff right? Well we just jump into your bedroom and sneak into the bathroom from there." Ino said.  
She had to carry at least thirteen bags. They'd gotten Sakura at least a new and bigger wardrobe than before.  
"Alright… but… If he's there…I'm going to tell him that you forced me to this." Sakura mumbled.

Ino smirked. She knew perfectly what she'd done. She respected her best friends wish about staying a virgin until her wedding-night. But she also knew for a fact that Kiba knew about ways of having sex with her without "entering her." If you could call it sex then. At least her friend would experience her first orgasm before the big day.

"Here we are. Were is your room?" Ino asked as they jumped down from the window. They were in the corridor outside Kiba's house. Sakura hadn't told Ino about the fact that Kiba, Hana or Tsume could smell them when they got inside.

"I haven't got one yet. We decided that I was going to move in today." Sakura said as she placed the bags she carried beside a bookshelf. Ino placed them there too. The bags filled a lot of space. "I'm going to have difficulties explaining this to Kiba." Sakura sighed.

Ino said goodbye and jumped outside again. Sakura smirked and turned around to face the wall on the opposite side of the window. "You can come out now." She said to the wall.

Out of the wall Kiba came. He'd learned a camouflage-jutsu a long time ago. But of course Sakura sensed him because of their imprinting. He smirked and laid his arms around her. "So, you went out shopping with Ino?" he asked as he kissed her neck. "Yeah. Well, I didn't plan it but I think the rest of my money is spent on what you see as over twenty bags with different clothing that I maybe never will wear." Sakura said as she held back a small moan as he reached the point on her neck that was very sensitive.

"Oh, really? When I see them, remind me of thanking her." Kiba joked and kissed her sensitive point again. Sakura laughed and nipped at his neck as punishment. "Oh you…"

Kiba straightened up and looked into her eyes. "Your stuff is in my room. There weren't much to carry. I packed them into three different boxes. I didn't take anything big as the sofa or anything. Only your personal stuff and your books." He said lowly and very softly before leaning in for a kiss.

Sakura smirked right before the space between them disappeared. He tasted so good! He nipped at her bottom lip. She opened slightly for him to taste and he did. He couldn't get enough of her. Their kiss deepened even more and when they broke it to breathe, he could see the powerful blush in her face. She was turned on but he would respect her wish.

"So. Where am I going to sleep? I kinda of doubt that there will be sleeping if I sleep in your room." Sakura joked with a smirk. "I'll respect your wishes and just hold you for the rest of your night." Kiba said with his own smirk when one of his canines showed. Sakura had always loved that smile and now she adored it. She kissed his canine before releasing herself and escaping into his bedroom.  
"Come and catch me if you can." She said as she sat down on the bed, looking innocent. Kiba smirked and walked slowly towards her. When she looked straight up at him, he smirked even more and got the devilish look in his eyes. Then he growled playfully and grabbed her by the waist and laid her down on the bed.

Instead of their new kiss leading to sex, it ended in Kiba tickling her until she was so tired she couldn't stop yawning. Sakura was so tired that she hadn't even noticed the boxes standing in one end of the bedroom. "Let's just get some sleep. We're going to get some busy months." Kiba murmured softly into her ear.  
And while they lay there, with all their clothes on, without their bodies tucked in the blanket, they fell asleep.

"Nnngh!" Sakura said as she stretched her body to the fullest. She hadn't slept that well in ages! Kiba was laying behind her with his arms around her and her back against his stomach. "Awake already?" Kiba murmured in her ear. "Yeah. Well, kinda." Sakura murmured back as she turned around.

Face to face, she could see into the golden eyes she'd always loved to look at but wouldn't dare. "Kinda? Hmm..let's see if we can do something about that.." Kiba murmured before he kissed her. As usual he nipped at her bottom lip as a question of permission to enter. And Sakura would always open slightly for him to taste.

As their kiss deepened, Sakura would almost bury her fingernails into his back to retain a low moan. When Kiba would continue down her neck and up again to nip at her earlobe, it was almost impossible to stop it. Despite her hard work she let out a low moan when he nipped at her sensitive point. "hmmm.. awake, now?" Kiba murmured. "Heh, Kiba…If you keep that up I'm maybe going to…" Sakura said.

"Well…hmm.. we have a lot to do, so I should use a faster method." He said before using his claws to tickle her at the sides of her stomach which were where Sakura were the most ticklish. "Kiba! Stop it!" Sakura shouted between laughs.

"So, what does the future Inuzuka head-lady want for breakfast?" Hana asked with a smirk when Sakura sat down by the kitchen-island. "Oh, ha-ha. You make it sound like it's bad or something." She answered in a big yawn. "Well, let me just say this. Watch out after today when you walk around the compound. Even though he is my stupid-ass little brother, he is very attractive when it comes to the girls in the clan. And being an Inuzuka-female means that you do **not **want to lose to another female." Hana said.

Sakura gulped. "Are they going to be jealous? Of me?" she said unbelieving. "Well, you're going to be marrying my brother soon, and you're going to be the head-lady of the clan. Haven't you realized this yet?" she asked.

Sakura smacked herself mentally. "Kinda.. uhm.." she mumbled. "Anyway, what do you want for breakfast?" Hana said as she took out a frying-pan. "Surprise me. I'm so hungry I could eat anything." Sakura said as she tucked herself even more into the dressing gown she wore. "Alright. Eggs and bacon it is. By the way, where **is **my stupid-ass brother?" Hana asked as she cracked the eggs when the frying-pan was hot enough.

"He's taking a shower. He wouldn't let me help him when he moved all my stuff into the big house." The big house was the **big **house where the head of the clan was supposed to live. Kiba had told Sakura that his mother didn't want to live there after his father died because of the memories. Kiba had moved her stuff into the big bedroom where they now stood, still in boxes. Sakura didn't that much about the Inuzuka traditions and such, and she felt that she absolutely had to do something about it.

"Uhm, Hana? Is there any way that I could read about your traditions and ceremonies? You know, so that I'm prepared?" Sakura asked nervously as Hana placed her plate in front of her with the eggs. "Oh, yes, of course. We have this big library with one whole section full of scrolls and books about it. I can show you later today when Kiba's busy." She answered while starting to eat at her own plate.

"And how am I going to be busy today, big-sister?" Kiba asked from the door. Sakura couldn't help but smile when she saw him. And he couldn't help smiling when he saw her either. Hana looked at them both and sighed; god they were in love! And even without sleeping together! Her brother had gained a few stars in her book at least.

"You're going to be busy, because **our **cousin, Shiroi is coming over here to help **you **with training some of the newborn puppies." Hana said with a stern look. Shiroi? Sakura thought.

"What! Shiroi is coming over here? Why didn't you tell?" Kiba said. He'd arrived at the kitchen with his torso naked and with a towel around his neck. Now he covered his head with the towel and dried it(**A/N you know what I mean.**). "Damn! That sex-crazy guy is always driving me crazy!" Kiba said as he shook his head one time before running upstairs again.

"Uh, who's Shiroi?" Sakura asked nervously. "Oh, Shiroi is only the most sex-fixated living Inuzuka on this compound. I'm warning you. He has mated maybe half the village already, and he's only 22." Hana said with different hand-terms. Sakura gulped again. "Uhm… " was the only thing she managed to mumble.

"It'll be okay. I've ordered him to show you around the compound. The **whole** compound, and that's why I wanted Kiba to go with you. I don't want any fighting between those two because Shiroi couldn't keep his hands off." Hana said as she dried off the counter. Sakura had been in her own thoughts while talking and hadn't noticed that her plate had been cleaned.

"What is it between you and this Shiroi guy?" Sakura asked her fiancé as she sat down on the bed. Kiba was just done with putting on a grey t-shirt. "Well, he is my cousin. We've known each other since birth. And the competition between us has the same age as our friendship. The thing that annoys me really is that I told him that I wouldn't compete with him anymore since I knew I am going to be the new head of the clan, but obviously he thought I joked because he made it impossible for me to date any girls the last three years." Kiba said as he sat down beside her. Sakura smirked "Oh, because you wouldn't stand the smell of your cousin on the girl you were dating?".

"Oh, the smell is easy enough to get rid of, it's just that if I dated any girl he had dated first, he would go out and say that I only dated his "trash". Thank god he has a twin." Kiba sighed.

"A twin? What's his name?" Sakura asked as she took his hand. "Well, his name is Kuroi. Shiroi means white and he is the mean one. Kuroi means black, and he is the nice one. But don't get fooled. Kuroi is maybe the most sex-fixated, even more than Shiroi. Luckily, Shiroi is soon going to be sent off to Suna."

Kiba explained that Shiroi was going to be sent of to Suna to protect some distant relative that was closer to him than Kiba.

"Well, then. Hana told me that, Shiroi was going to show me around the compound and that you were coming too, as a bodyguard." Sakura lay back on the bed and sighed.

"Hmm.. well… I don't understand why I couldn't go with you alone, but it's your only chance in the nearest future to meet your future cousin soo…yeah.." Kiba said as he followed her lead. "I just can't wait to read all about the traditions and ceremonies." Sakura said in her own thoughts.

Kiba saw that and mumbled "Well then, prepare for a lot of studying." And leaned back and kissed her neck. He couldn't help but to love her neck, especially her sensitive point where he could make her moan by only nipping at it. He did exactly that and the reaction he sought was given to him.

"Wow, Kiba. Didn't you were such a horny-dog." A male voice said from the window. Kiba lifted his head and growled loudly. Sakura aimed her stare at the person in the window and saw a man in his early twenties with all the Inuzuka characteristics and could only be Shiroi.

His hair wasn't brown like Kibas, but instead it was pitch black and hang down over his eyes in tiny straws. It reached his neck and on his lips Sakura could clearly see a pure white canine.

"You must be Shiroi." Sakura said. They both sat up and Shiroi climbed down from the window. Now he leaned at the wall and looked at them. "Yeah, I'm Shiroi. And you two are late for the little ceremony that's very important. The elders aren't happy." He said with what could only be explained as an evil smirk.

"What ceremony?" Kiba asked with a clear threatening tone. "The ceremony the elders put up for you to make the imprinting a little more clear since they don't think that the imprinting between you two hasn't done enough." His smirk got bigger.

"Where is it?" Kiba said as he and Sakura rose. "At the clan well…" Shiroi began but everything else that he was going to say was brushed away by two nins jumping out the window. "HEY! At least tell me first!" Shiroi followed.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Chapter 16! Wow….I've been writing a lot… O.o…**

**Well, well, enjoy! ^^**

".. where is that stupid well?" Kiba asked himself as he looked around. They stood in a clearing in the middle of the Inuzuka woods. Sakura had never realized how big the compound really was. They'd begun at the front house where Kiba and his family lived, and now they ended up in the woods over 5 km away from the house(**A/N I know I'm changing my length units…sorry..**).

She'd seen the part of the compound where all the houses were. There were one part with two big, Inuzuka-special training grounds and one part with the big woods which was where they were now, as said. "Shiroi said that we had to go that way, but he didn't say how long… by the way.. where is he?" Sakura said as she looked behind her.

Kiba had no idea where the damn well was, because he'd never seen it or even heard of it. He'd been in the woods many times, but never seen a well. "I bet there actually aren't any well and that he was only trying to fool us." Kiba growled.

"Aw, Kiba. Do you really think that badly of me?" a voice said from above. They looked up to see Shiroi sitting on a branch. "Shiroi. Cut it out and lead us to the damn well!" Sakura said. Her temper had begun to rise and now she was tired of Shiroi's bad jokes.

Kiba was surprised. It had been a few years since Sakuras temper was like that. Of course she would tell you when there was something she didn't like, but she had gotten a lot more… uhm… gentle.

"Aw, Sakura-chan. You're just like Kiba when it comes to humor." Shiroi whined as he jumped down from the tree. "The well is just two meters that way. Come on you two." Then he began to run the way he pointed.

"Hey! Get back!" the two left standing said before following him.

"Finally." Tsume said as she saw her son, Sakura and Shiroi walking up to them. She was standing by a stone well with the three oldest elders(**A/N: O.o**). The stone well looked just like a stone barrel and that was it. The sides of the well were almost totally covered with branches and leaves.

"Sorry we're late, but **someone **didn't tell us where we were going." Kiba hissed at Shiroi who pretended to not hear him. "Whatever. Let's get started. Shiroi, you can go back. Your mother needs you to pack." Tsume said sternly.

Shiroi sighed, before leaving while whining. Sakura was happy that Shiroi was the one that was leaving. Maybe she could find a nice friend in Kuroi? Sakura had only known Shiroi for a few hours and she already had gotten enough of him. If Shiroi was the bad one and Kuroi was the nice one, it shouldn't be difficult to know who she wanted to talk to if an advice was needed.

"Alright. Kiba, Karuta will fill you in on the ritual. I'll explain it to Sakura, meanwhile Hotiro and Mayui prepare the well." Tsume said and pointed her finger at Kiba, then Karuta, then Sakura and then Hotiro and Mayui.

Kiba nodded and hugged Sakuras hand before walking up to Karuta. Tsume walked to Sakura "Sakura, just to make this straight. You have a good chakra control right?" Tsume asked. Sakura scowled. Of course she had a good chakra control!

"By the smell of your anger I guess your answer is yes. I'm kidding Sakura. Of course I know about your chakra control. I was just testing you. My son does not need any one who is too shy to tell about her skills. He doesn't need a bragger either though, but you know what I mean." Tsume said with a smirk. Sakura relaxed and smiled.

"So, what kind of ritual is this?" Sakura asked while crossing her arms. "The elders and I know that because you're not an Inuzuka, the imprint will have a weaker effect on you both. And because of that we're going to do this ritual to infuse some of Kibas chakra into you." Tsume said.

Sakura's eyes got big. "Infuse? How..uh.." she was very confused. Tsume laughed a little. "It's very easy. This ritual has existed ever since the first Inuzuka imprinted on someone who wasn't in the clan. Everything you do is that you make a chakra ball and release it into the well. It won't disappear or anything, that's the purpose of the well itself." Tsume explained.

Sakura nodded. "And then you and Kiba will mark each other as mates. This part is also a part of the whole Inuzuka-wedding ceremony so you'll have to do it later anyway. Uh… do you know how we Inuzukas mark each other?" Tsume asked with a curious look. How could the woman go from looking scary to a worried future-mother-in-law?

"Uh…no" Sakura mumbled. "Well, we mark each other by biting.." Tsume began. "BITING?" Sakura exclaimed a little too loud. Mayui was then nearby, working with cleaning the well, and looked at Sakura with an ugly look. "Yes, biting. It won't hurt. At least not for Kiba. And besides you're ninjas right? You have to bite each other enough to make a wound because your chakra channels are very close to the veins. Then you dip your hands into the well with your mixed chakras and infuse it into each other's wounds. Thanks to the chakra, the wound will heal. But they will leave a scar, but do **not **try to heal those scars away, okay?" Tsume asked, again with a stern look.

Sakura nodded. "You see. Here in the Inuzuka clan, we do not have wedding rings. The scars, usually on ones neck, are a sign of either being imprinted on or being married." Tsume explained. All the while she explained about the ritual, an aura of pride could be felt in her chakra which flared a little. Sakura had never met anyone who was so proud of their clan. Not even Shino, but he was always emotionless, so he didn't count.  
"Alright. I think I got it." Sakura said. It didn't sound as terrible as it did at first. Sakura had to bite him. What if her teeth weren't sharp enough? Sakura began to get nervous. She bit her bottom lip in pure nervousness.  
She looked at Kiba who were talking to Karuta. When Karuta put his hand on Kiba's shoulder before walking away, Kiba looked at her. They looked each other straight in the eyes and Sakura smiled. Kiba did too.

Tsume was watching them from a tree she was leaning onto. She smiled when she saw the way her son watched his fiancé. This ritual was also a way of showing that they were officially engaged. Tsume felt herself getting excited and she shook her head. "I'm too old to get excited because of weddings like a teenager…." She mumbled to herself.

"Okay, then. Kiba, you stand here. Sakura, you stand here." Karuta said as he led them both to where they would be standing. They were both standing on one side of the well, facing each other. "You both know, what to do, right?" Tsume asked as she stood in front of them. They both nodded. "Good. This ritual was made to be very private because of reasons only you will know when the ritual is done. Therefore I, Mayui, Hotiro and Karuta go back all the way to the end of the woods. We will wait for you there, okay?" Tsume asked as the elders already began to go back. They both nodded a little nervously.

When Tsume was gone they both looked each other in the eyes. "Ready?" Kiba asked softly. Sakura nodded with a smile. They both made a big chakra ball in their hands before releasing it into the well. Kibas chakra was pale leaf-green and Sakura's was slightly magenta colored. When they mixed in the well they didn't become any ugly color. The color was white and now they could see why Tsume said that it was a very private ritual.

In their chakra they could see some of the moments they shared. Sakura knew that each individual's chakra contained a little part of everything of a person. Memories, feelings, looks, personality, everything.

Sakura smiled when she saw some of their shared memories at the academy. Then, when the memories were from the present, she could see Kiba on a roof. "You watched me following Ino home after that dance?" Sakura blushed a little. Kiba looked like a busted kid on his way to the cookie-jar.

"Uhm..yeah… that was the period when I was confused and a little irritated because of some of the effects the imprinting had on me…" Kiba blushed even more when Sakura laughed. "Well, shall we get started?" she asked. Now it was the biting. She had to get used to it. They were going to do it at their wedding, so they could at least do it now. **And **it was an Inuzuka ritual and tradition, and Sakura wanted to follow them as much as possible.

"Alright." Kiba mumbled. Sakura didn't care how awkward it looked. Neither did Kiba. They held hands while stretching over so their mouths were at each other necks. Kiba kissed Sakura's sensitive point which was right over her collarbone. Sakura gave a little moan, and then Kiba did it. He bit her neck in the middle of her moan. He knew that if it came unexpected it wouldn't hurt so much. Sakura took **her **chance and bit him. Kiba made a tiny growl at the small pain when her not-so-sharp teeth pierced their way through his skin.

They let go of each other's neck very fast. Sakura could see some of her blood on Kiba's lips and she was sure he could see some of his own on her own lips. They turned to the well and dipped one hand into the showing memories and "grabbed" some of the chakra. It seemed that they parted the chakra equally between them since there weren't any chakra left when they lifted their hands.

They put their hand with the chakra in it onto each other's wound and pushed the chakra into it. Sakura could feel the wound on her neck heal itself. But not enough to get rid of the scar she felt developing itself. As a medic she knew how it felt. Sakura knew that now she had something to be proud, and instead of a ring, she had something that was both a part of herself and Kiba.

When the chakra ball wasn't anymore they smiled at each other. Sakura didn't know what it was, but somehow she felt like she loved him even more. And when Kiba tilted her head up in a kiss, a tickling feeling went through her body.  
This time, Kiba couldn't help but deepen their kiss at once. His need for her had doubled and he had no freakin' idea of how he would survive with her being a virgin until their wedding night. "If I get this feeling just by kissing you, I wonder how it will feel after our wedding." He teased. Sakura smirked "I still want to stay a virgin until our wedding night, but now, I kinda want you.". "Kinda?" Kiba asked with his own canine-showing smirk. Then he kissed her again.

Tsume was leaning against a tree at the outside of the Inuzuka woods. Mayui and Hotiro had already gone back to the compound. The woods were still a part of the compound itself but the part with the houses was the only part that was called the compound. Karuta was sitting by another tree, looking like he was meditating. But Tsume knew he wasn't.

Even though Karuta was an elder, he was as curious as Ino when it came to gossip. Tsume knew he tried to hear if Kiba and Sakura were on their way. "I can hear them. They're finished." Karuta suddenly mumbled. He rose and gave Tsume a look before walking in the direction of the compound. Tsume nodded and turned to the woods, waiting for the couple to arrive.

When she finally saw them, she saw them holding hands, and they kinda looked more like a loving couple than before. They both smiled and looked more comfortable around each other. Not that they had looked uncomfortable around each other before, but there was a clear change, Tsume didn't know exactly what it was, but there was something.

"Hi, you two." Tsume said as they reached her at the end of the woods. "Well then. The ceremonies are finished for the day and I think the dinner's ready." She said as she began to walk towards the compound. Kiba smirked at his mother's good mood and followed with Sakura in tow.

Sakura hummed as she walked down the streets. It was yesterday that the ceremony had taken place. The rest of the day had been spent with another more detailed tour around the compound. Sakura had seen a lot more of how the vet-building was and Sakura had gotten more will to learn more about how to heal ninken. When Kiba had been drawn away from her by Shiroi right before he had to leave, Hana had taught her about some different things about the other clans.

She'd learned more about Shino's clan, Shikamaru's clan and Chouji's clan. Early the next morning she'd gotten a message from Kakashi asking her to meet up at the training grounds. Kiba was also asked to be there but he had to take another shower, thanks to the stupid twins pushing him into the pool again when Shiroi demanded his full attention. Shiroi had somehow managed to change the moment of his departing to the next day.

So, Sakura was walking down the streets alone. She somehow felt different. At breakfast the eggs she ate somehow felt more… smashed than before. And she would swear that one of Akamarus barks sounded like "hello". Sakura shook her head at the thought.

She'd reached Ichiraku's now and she didn't see Naruto or any of the others, so they had to be at the training grounds. She sighed at how slowly everything went for her when walking, so she jumped up on the roof and started to run. Some kids, who saw her jump up, pointed at her and gave her admired wows.

"Sakura-chan!" was all Sakura heard before she felt her body almost being crushed in big hug from the Hokage apprentice himself. "Na-Naruto.." Sakura almost couldn't speak. Naruto didn't release her "Where have you been? I haven't seen you since at Ichiraku's when you were going with Kiba.. uh…why do I feel like somebody wants to kill me right now?" he suddenly asked. Sakura laughed "Because my fiancé is standing behind you, wondering why you're hugging his mate so long." Sakura looked into Kiba's eyes there he stood at the big tree branch right behind Naruto, looking at him with scowling eyes. Sakura felt the tickling feeling go through her body again. Naruto released her and looked over his shoulder. Of course he didn't look up into the trees so he gave Sakura a confused look. Sakura giggled before pointing up into the tree. Naruto looked up and gulped at the scary look Kiba gave him. "Uh, Sakura? Fiancé? Have I missed something important here?" Naruto looked from Kiba to Sakura to Kiba. Kiba jumped down from the tree and smirked.

Sakura released herself from Naruto and walked up to Kiba and took his hand to calm his temper. "Just that I'm getting married in the near future." Sakura said proudly. She almost expected a angry Naruto but instead he smiled. "Wow! I'm happy for you two. Just promise me one thing, Kiba." Naruto said.

Kiba nodded. "Don't ever hurt her. Because then I won't only send a thousand shadow clones after you. I will send a million." Naruto pointed at Kiba. Kiba smirked "I promise.".

It seemed that Naruto was the first one to arrive at the training grounds, so they sat down by a tree. Sakura sat down and leaned onto Kiba's shoulder and he laid his head on top of hers. Naruto sat down beside Sakura. He was wearing the red cloak he had from Pain's attack. Sakura thought he looked so much like his father from one of the pictures she'd seen of Minato.  
Then they heard a rustling sound from the bushes and soon enough Sai and Hinata came visible. Naruto was up in an instant and walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before taking her hand. Hinata had gotten a lot bolder and didn't faint. She still blushed though. Sai sat down beside Sakura and didn't ask why she sat leaned onto Kiba.

Had Ino already told everyone, except Naruto? Sakuras thoughts were interrupted by something shiny and sparkly on Hinatas finger. She rose in one movement and asked with a smile "You two got engaged?". Hinata and Naruto looked at each other before smiling "Yes we did." Hinata said. Sakura grinned and gave Hinata hug. "Congratulations to you both!" Hinata smiled. Naruto grinned and said "And I can't believe that I didn't realize your feelings for me sooner.".  
"Well, we can." A couple of voices said from the bushes. Everybody turned and saw Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee walking up to them. "Hi, forehead." Ino said. "Why, hello, Ino-pig." Sakura said. The boys still didn't get the usual greeting between the two girls.  
Everybody sat down and talked together. Sakura sat down beside Kiba again and he happily took her hand again and kissed it.

Ino filled everybody who wanted to listen in on the newest gossip. Genma had gotten a new lover and Yamato had begun to date. Chouji listened to her, of course. Sakura couldn't understand how Chouji could stand all the gossip talking but then she saw him taking her hand and kissing it and that shut her up. What the hell! Ino was blushing?

Sakura smirked and closed her eyes. Kiba was stroking her hair with one hand and holding her hand with another.  
Neji was sitting closely to Tenten, holding her hand. You could clearly see who was a couple and who was not. Shikamaru was lying in the grass looking up at the sky. They were all waiting for Kakashi. Sakura had to smile at the blossoming love between the most of her friends.  
"Sakura? If you're engaged…. Why don't you have a wedding ring?" Ino asked after staring at her friend for a few minutes. Sakura gave Kiba a playful look before answering "Well, because I don't need one. I already have something that shows I'm engaged.".  
Sakura felt her voice being filled with pride everytime she talked about the Inuzuka clan she was soon going to be a part of. "What is it?" Ino asked with the most curious look you could get from the gossip-loving kunoichi.

Shino, Neji, Hinata and Chouji were the only one who didn't give Sakura curious looks. Shikamaru didn't count because he looked like he was asleep already. Kiba gave Sakura a smirk and gave Sakuras hand a hug with his own. "This." Sakura said and smirked. She pointed to the scar on her neck.  
"How did you get that?" Lee asked with a worried look. Tenten and Ino looked like she was crazy for being proud of it. Sakura didn't know if she was allowed to tell them about the ceremony. Kiba came to her rescue "Inuzuka traditions. If you see an Inuzuka male or female with that kind of scar, she or he is imprinted on or engaged." He said while Sakura leaned her head onto his shoulder again.

Ino smiled at her friend's happiness. She'd found her own happiness in Chouji and wouldn't want any less for her friends. She hugged her beloveds hand and Chouji gave her a smile. He had by the way gotten thinner. Shikamaru was the one to get them together after telling Ino that Chouji was almost getting sick after dieting because he wanted to impress Ino. That had touched Ino to the point of confessing her love for Chouji, but she had still given him a punch to the head for being so stupid that he thought he had to go on a diet. And the diet hadn't been one of the healthy kinds.

Tenten also smiled at Sakura's and Kiba's obvious love for each other. Her and Neji's story had been different from Ino's. Neji's uncle had begun to plan Neji's wedding, and when Neji heard the news he ran to his uncle to tell him that he already was in love. But he also had to tell his uncle that the girl he loved didn't know he did.  
His uncle understood and didn't arrange anything, on one condition. That Neji would confess his love. Neji had always been brave on the fighting grounds and as a ninja, but when it came to love, he needed a little push. Neji confessed to Tenten when they walked to the training grounds one day. He talked so fast that Tenten almost didn't understand what he said, and that was the first time she'd seen the Hyuuga blush like that. Tenten had begun to smile when Neji began to mumble and shut him up with a kiss and told him that he was stupid and that she loved him too.

Lee had jumped up into the air and yelled "Hallelujah!". Gai joined in when he understood what had happened. Neji blushed for the rest of the day and Tenten could swear that Neji's Hakkeshō Kaiten looked a little pink at practice that day.

"Where the hell is that stupid old man?" Naruto asked after 30 minutes. Everybody thought the same thing; they were sooo going to get him a wrist-watch! Now Sakura was certain that Shikamaru had fallen asleep in the grass. Naruto was so bored that he had made a shadow clone and now they were throwing rasengans between each other. Hinata was talking to Ino and Tenten. Neji was meditating and Chouji was just laying in the grass beside Shikamaru. Lee was relaxing for once in the shadows under a tree and Sakura was sitting in the same position as before. If you had watched them you would probably ask if they got tired of sitting like that, but they didn't. They quite enjoyed it, actually.

That was when they heard a rustling in the bushes for the second time that day. They watched as Yamato became visible while waving. "Hi guys!" he said.

Everybody sweatdropped. Yamato had the apologetic look on his face that everybody recognized. "WHERE THE HELL IS KAKASHI?" everybody asked at the same time.

"Well, hello guys. I'm sorry, I got stuck in the library. I had a book that needed to be delivered and the line was so long.." a voice from the tress started. Everybody knew who it was. "Oh, stop it you. We both know that you're lying!" Sakura shouted towards the point in the trees.  
"Naw, Sakura. Have Naruto showed his sexy jutsu again?" Kakashi teased as he jumped down from the tree. The old man hadn't changed at all. "No. I'm just tired of you being late all the time!" Sakura said. Kiba watched admiringly. Kakashi thought this could be fun. He knew of course all about the engagement between her and Kiba, and he also knew a lot about the ceremonies. Now he wanted to test how far she'd go with her personal changes.  
"Well, I just wondered why you were in such a bad mood, and I'm honored to be the one you care so much about." Kakashi continued. He had the teasing spark in his eyes. But then they heard a loud growl from the tree where Kiba sat. Kiba didn't like the last part. "Watch, it, silver." He growled.  
Kakashi smirked under the mask. "Well, well. Let's get started. You ready Yamato?" he said.

**A/N: Muahahaha! Nobody knows what's going to happen but me! :D**

**Eilistraee: thank you, I feel honored over here in North-Norway^^ I chose the name Shiroi because that's what it is here! Pure white everywhere, and no traces of spring yet -.-'**

**Akamaru: uh…Eilistraee do you have more of those steaks? *w***

**Me: -.-' Akamaru… you've gained a looooooooot of waight…**

**Kiba: You don't say… I think we need to go training a bit…**

**Sakura: Oh, yeah.**

**Akamaru: *whining* but I want more steak!**

**Sakura&Kiba: NO!**

**Me: Let's say he can get more after participating in the next chapter, okay? ^^**

**R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Chapter 17! **

**What more is there to say? Oh yeah..it's been nearly one hour since I published chapter 16 XD….that's when I started this chapter…**

**EDIT: Well now I don't have internet again because of thundering XC always when the season is becoming spring there strong winds, thundering and raining…-.-'…..**

**EDIT2: Eilistraee I've just read your comment, I'm so jealous of you! I want to travel to japan at least onceX3….I didn't know it was twins! Wow..If I may ask when are you due?**

**Is Kiba in my bedroom? Is Kakashi in my closet? Has Kishimoto sold Naruto? Well, then you should know that I don't own Naruto.**

"Why did you tell us all to come here today, Kakashi?" Neji asked. They all now stood and looked at the old sensei and Yamato. "Well, do you all know what special occasion the whole country is going to celebrate next week?" he asked as an answer. "The feudal princess' birthday?" Lee answered.  
Kakashi nodded "Yup. And Tsunade has ordered me to train you into being security guards.".  
Sakura had forgotten all about the birthday! Not that she had cared or anything, but that she was going to celebrate it in Konoha was a very big deal!

"Uhm. We are already top trained ninjas, what more is there to learn?" Lee asked. Some people nodded at the statement. "I'm just telling you what the princess told Tsunade. And since I'm supposed to make sure you know how to protect the princess I'll just have to tell you." Kakashi explained with a shrug.  
"Listen. Tsunade asked me to meet the princess' demands, which were to tell the girls to dress up in geisha wear before the party. The boys will be stationed around the hall where the party is being held." Kakashi continued.  
"Wait, geishas? And do what?" Sakura asked. Kakashi sighed "The princess doesn't believe that females should be ninjas, she thinks that a female's place is on the sideline, to put it like that. She wants you girls to dance for her at the party, and Tsunade wants you to protect her while you do it." Kakashi explained.

Sakura's respect for the feudal princess lost a few points. "Kurenai will meet you at the hall and tell you more about it. Meanwhile you girls do that, I and Yamato has been ordered to show you where you're stationed and give you some important info." Kakashi said.

The boys gave a nod. Sakura weren't happy about the princess' attitude towards women (**A/N did that sound wrong? XD**) but Inner Sakura jumped up in joy about the geisha part.

_You remember those Geishas you admired so much on one of your first missions? _Inner Sakura asked.

Yeah, so? Sakura thought.

_Well, now is your chance to woo inu-boy over there._

I have already "wooed" him.

_Yeah, but I mean really woo….maybe some action before the wedding?_

Stop it!

_Oh, come on. I know we both really like how he respected our wishes, but hello! You can hae sex other ways! He can make you cu…_

ALRIGHT! I get it. Sakura shouted out in her head.

"Forehead, you coming?" Ino asked. Sakura turned around to see Ino staring at her. All the other had gone and Kiba was holding her hands, waiting patiently. "Uh, yeah.." Sakura answered. She gave Kiba a smile.

"Maybe you won't like it much, but I kinda am looking forward to see you as a dancing geisha." Kiba whispered in her ear. Sakura smirked "Well, make sure you get a good spot." Then she kissed him on the cheek and then followed after Ino who grinned.

"Hi, girls. Long time, no see." A smiling Kurenai greeted them when they arrived at the hall on top of the Hokage-mountain. The hall was very big and Sakura could see that the decorations had already started. "When exactly is the princess' birthday?" Sakura whispered to Ino. "I think it is in two or three days." Ino answered while they were lead through the big hall with incredibly large windows and into another room where there were two couches and a small table. "This, as you probably know, isn't going to be a normal mission. You're going to choose your outfit yourselves, but first you'll have to meet the princess' demands on **how** you're going to be dressed as Geishas." Kurenai said as she motioned for the girls to sit down.

That was when Sakura noticed something dark brown and curly fly past her sight. "Yuuki, hi dear." Kurenai said as her daughter embraced her mother's waist. Sakura smiled when the little girl looked up and almost hid behind her mother on the couch. "Where is Konohamaru?" Kurenai asked her daughter.

Yuuki was a girl which resembled both her father and her mother. Her curly hair and eye color was from her mother, but the color of her hair was from her father, pitch black. "Hey, Yuuki! Wait up!" a voice from the hallway shouted.

And into the room a panting Konohamaru came. "Hey, Konohamaru, I think Yuuki already beats you when it comes to speed." Ino joked. Konohamaru scowled at the busty blonde. "Yeah, I know. My only hope is that Naruto don't show her how to make the rasengan, because then I'm dead!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

The women on the couches laughed at that statement. "When will the next part of the Chuunin exams take place, Konohamaru?" Sakura asked. "Uhm, in two weeks or so." He answered as he tried to pull Yuuki outside. Kurenai smiled and knew that Yuuki loved her cousin, but she also loved to tease him.

In two weeks, huh? Well that will become a busy day at the hospital.

_Ask our Shishou for permission to watch instead._

I can't do that, the other nurse need me.

_You deserve a vacation dear, at least before your wedding._

Yeah, yeah… Sakura thought and sighed mentally. Konohamaru had now succeeded in getting Yuuki out. Well if it counts that Yuuki started to run off out the door and Konohamaru had to run after her.

The girls laughed at the cousins. Yuuki was such a cutie and Konohamaru was just like Shikamaru, if she needed anything he would be there. "Well, let's get back to business. I've talked to the princess and heard at least some of her ideas of how you are to be dressed." Kurenai started.

"How to be dressed? What do you mean?" Ino asked. Tenten also had the curious look in her eyes. "Well, the princess also wants her brothers to be entertained. And there will be many other men there which won't be of the married type, if you understand. So the idea she has given me is that we mix between the outfits as a geisha and a courtesan, but I told her that you might not like that. Well, actually I thought that you would refuse to do it if as a courtesan-geisha." Kurenai explained.

"A courtesan-geisha? But isn't that against the whole geisha idea? One of the characteristic with a geisha is that she never has one-night stands." Sakura said.  
"It's the princess' orders. When I said the same as you did now, she yelled and went through a fit as the seventeen years old, soon-to-be-eighteen, she is." Kurenai sighed.

"So the mission is, short said, dress up as courtesans in geisha outfits and protect the princess?" Tenten asked. Kurenai sighed heavily again and nodded. "Well, the only positive about this is that we're going to be sexy and the guys will have one heck of a night afterwards. At least, for some of us." Ino said and looked at Sakura.

"Don't you go there." Sakura said and knew her friend only teased. Kurenai smirked "well, well. Maybe I was wrong. Are you girls really that eager to be sexy in front of your boyfriends and fiancés?".

The girls opposite of Kurenai giggled. Hinata blushed. She'd been quiet the whole time. "Hinata, are you okay?" Sakura asked worried. Even though she blushed, she was a little green. It was still early in the day and Sakura wondered why the girl was so quiet. She was still shy, but had gotten so bold that she at least could speak her mind. "I'm o-ok… excuse me.." Hinata said in a rush and ran out the door. "Hinata?" Sakura asked. She ran after the girl.

She didn't know if the others followed her, and she didn't care. Sakura ran after the girl with her nin speed, but didn't manage to run up to her before she was outside the building, bending over beside it and throwing up. "Hinata! What the… " Sakura didn't know what to say. That was when she noticed something. She could clearly feel something, like another chakra signature but still faint, **inside** Hinatas. "Hinata, are you okay?" Sakura asked after Hinata was done.

Hinata looked at her with fear in her eyes. "What is it?" Sakura asked with sisterly worry for the girl. "My father accepted the marriage. Naruto didn't know what to say then. What will he say when I tell him that he's going to be a father?" Hinata managed to say.

Sakura was shocked, then she smiled. "You're pregnant?" she exclaimed happy and hugged the girl. She was happy that her stern father had accepted the marriage, but she wouldn't tell anyone before Hinata did.

"Wait. Hinata, are you telling me that you are the first one to get pregnant here?" a voice said from the door leading into the hall. In the door, Ino and Tenten stood. "Yes, I guess I am." Hinata said while smiling and blushing at the same time. "I know that we're supposed to be preparing for the mission, but do you want me to check on you?" Sakura asked the girl.

Hinata nodded shyly. "Just promise me one thing, though. Don't tell Naruto yet. I want to tell him myself." She said. The girls swore on it, and Sakura trusted Ino with this, or else she would beat the girl up!

"Do you want to know the sex?" Sakura asked. She had her hand on Hinatas abdomen while she was lying on the couch. Sakura was kneeling and all the others were sitting on the other couch, watching. "I think… no…yes.. oh gods…I don't know." Hinata mumbled while blushing.

Sakura smiled. "Well, I can tell you that you are not the first one to not know. But I won't tell you or Naruto without your approval." Sakura smiled. Hinata smiled thankfully back. "So, Hanabi is going to become an aunt in how many months?" Tenten asked.

"Well, since I can feel the chakra signature, it could be between 7-9 weeks." Sakura said. "That, of course, depends on when your last period was." Sakura asked Hinata. Hinata told that it was about 2 months ago. "Well, I think that would be nearly 8 weeks." Sakura smiled.

"Well, now that you know about me being pregnant, why not get back to the mission?" Hinata said while sitting properly. Sakura smiled again, she couldn't stop, and sat beside her in the couch. "Great, I have many designs here.." Kurenai said while finding a scroll and opening it "… where you can pick out your outfit." And out from the scroll different papers popped out.  
The girls wowed while watching the different designs. There were different kimonos – which were with longer arms, but not with the typical long skirt, most of them were very short except for one, but that one had a high split – and shoes, okobos as they are called.

"I pick this one." Ino said and pointed at a light purple and white kimono, with a white collar and a loose light green obi. The shoes which were designed with it had white straps (**A/N there rest of the okobo as I could see are mostly wood.**).

"I think that one would be lovely on you." Kurenai complimented. "I have it here, actually." She said before popping the exact same kimono and shoes from a scroll. "Wow." Ino said while feeling the fabric. "You can go try it in the fitting room, there." Kurenai said while pointing behind here. Ino eeped in joy and ran inside. The kimono was a short one and Sakura could imagine it only reached the middle of her thighs.  
"And I'll pick this one." Tenten pointed on a deeply red and black kimono. The arms were long and most of the fabric was red, but at the bottom of the skirt and sleeves there were black flames sown into the fabric. The shoes had black straps.

"Good pick." Kurenai popped the kimono and shoes out form a scroll and Tenten ran into the fitting room. The girls had gotten used to changing clothes in the same room ages ago. And they had come up with their own rule, no mocking or comments while changing!  
"I think I'll have the one with the long skirt." Hinata said. The one with the long skirt was a beautiful light, light orange with black spirals at the bottom of the skirt and sleeves. What a coincidence, isn't that the mark for Naruto's clan? (**A/N Narutos mother was from a village with the same symbol, Uzushiogakure. Check it up on Narutopedia. ^^**)

Sakura smirked. The long skirt would be perfect for Hinata. Sakura thought about how Hinatas mood would change and maybe she wouldn't want to feel sexy. But she trusted that Hinata would tell them if she didn't want to.  
"It's a beautiful one, and I think Naruto will like it." Kurenai said as she popped it out form the scroll and gave it to Hinata. The shoes had white straps. "Which one will you choose, Sakura?" Kurenai asked. Sakura didn't know and she was saved from answering when Ino came out from the fitting room.

"Wow. Ino, you're beautiful." Sakura said. She really meant it, because the blonde was a beauty in the kimono. Her slender legs seemed longer in the kimono. Her height had also increased a lot in the shoes.

"Thanks. But why haven't you chosen a kimono?" she asked while blushing a little. Even though Ino always dolled up herself and things like that, she wasn't used to being complimented by people who meant it, except for Chouji though.

"I… just can't decide." Sakura said. She sighed. There were two kimonos left. One was a deep magenta colored one with light emerald green leaves, and on the bottom of the skirt and sleeves the color went from magenta to pink. The other one was a black one with a white flower pattern, and at the bottom of the sleeves and skirt the black went into a dark grey.

"Well, the pink one would suit you if you ask me." Kurenai said. "And you're sure it won't be too much pink?" Sakura asked and pointed towards her hair. Kurenai smirked "No, I don't.".

"Why are you so self-conscious when it comes to your hair, Sakura?" Ino asked. Sakura blushed. She didn't want to admit it to anyone, but she'd just imagined herself in a pink bridal kimono. "No…uhm..nothing." Sakura sighed. Ino scowled at her for her secrecy.  
There was another thing that she wouldn't admit, and which she didn't think would be possible thanks to the imprint, but she was beginning to get nervous. What if Kiba didn't show up at the wedding? Sakuras thoughts developed themselves from there and she began to shiver.  
"Sakura, damn, are you okay?" Ino asked her. Now she sat beside her friend. "Yeah. Just a pinch of cold feet." Sakura said very fast. Ino smirked. "Don't worry. I know Kiba that much that he would never abandon you if that's what you're thinking."

Sakura looked up at her friend. "Thanks, Ino. I don't even know why I'm thinking this. He has never shown any traces of leaving me, and hey! It's impossible for him to leave me because of the imprint." Sakura babbled. Ino laughed. "Alright then. Don't worry. So now pick the magenta colored one and get changed." Ino said.

"Hi guys." Kurenai said as the girls walked inside the hall. Now they were all dressed. Sakura was late though, thanks to the late changing of clothes. Neji, Chouji and Naruto looked at Tenten, Ino and Hinata and almost couldn't speak. "Their mouths looked like three big o's."  
The girls snickered at the response.  
Then the door opened and Kiba could see Sakura. This time it wasn't only Kiba who said wow. "Do I look okay?" Sakura asked shyly. She wasn't used to dress up in beautiful clothes(The clothes from Ino doesn't count) and even less to receive comments.  
Kiba walked up to her and took her hand. He whispered in her ear "Okay? I think you are the most beautiful woman I've seen in my life." That made Sakura blush. Then Kiba whispered "You know what, I take that back, you **are ** the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." That made Sakura blush even more.  
"Hey, save it for the wedding night, Inuzuka." Ino teased loudly. "Hey!" Kiba answered. Sakura's face was so full of blood that she could be compared to the dark magenta color on the kimono she wore.  
Everyone laughed at the statement from Ino. "Alright, guys. No more teasing. Let's get to work." Kurenai said. The hall had been decorated while the girls had been changing clothes and now the tables were placed. By one wall there was a kinda throne where the princess would sit. Then there was this low plate onto the floor where the girls would be dancing. Around by the walls were the tables. There was a clearing on the floor in one corner where the band would be standing and the rest of the floor was to dance on. A long table was placed by one wall, that's where the food would be kept.

Around on the walls and in the roof there were different flower decorations of all kinds. There were also placed different types of light sources on the walls.  
Kakashi and Yamato then arrived at the hall with a few scrolls. "Here is the extra info you'll need and for the girls, the tutorial for the dance." He said while giving each shinobi their own scroll. Now Sakura became nervous. Dancing? She could manage to dance at the clubs, but dancing as a geisha? The geisha used 6 years to learn how to dance properly and they only had a few days!

"So, have any of you danced this dance before?" Tenten asked the others. The girls were now on the Inuzuka compound. It was the ideal place to be since Sakura didn't like being away from Kiba more than necessary. "No." was the regular answer.

They tried at least. They had gotten some fans which matched their kimonos to use. They had to do some fancy moves with it and it had to look elegant meanwhile fighting the risk of falling in the high sandals. After 3 hours of training, Hinata was the only one near to manage the difficult moves. "You lucky Hyuuga." Ino said. Hinata smiled. "Are you going to tell Naruto today?" Tenten asked her. Hinata sighed "I don't know. I'll have to wait for the right moment.".

"Oh, yeah. By the way. Kakashi wants us all to meet at the training grounds again." Tenten said. "What, when did he tell you that?" Sakura asked while turning towards the girl who had been sitting on the ground.

Sakura got her answer before Tenten opened her mouth. She sat there with a scroll in her lap. "Forget it." Sakura sighed.

"What is it now Kakashi?" Sakura asked as they jumped down from the tree. Hinata walked up to them from the bushes since her chakra was a little unstable now because of the baby. The guys were also there. Naruto raised a brow at her when she took his hand. She smiled and he shrugged. "Well, I just want to tell you that the princess wants to talk to you tomorrow to approve of how you will proceed with this mission." Kakashi said.

He was met with sighing and whining. They had all met the princess before and they would all describe her as a whining brat.

Hinata who didn't whine gave Naruto a look. He looked at her and she whipped her eyes towards the trees. He understood the hint and they walked a little away from the others. "What is it, Hinata?" he asked worried. Hinata smiled. Naruto wanted to always be assured that everything was okay with her.

"Uhm, I don't know how to tell you this.. I hope you'll get excited and happy and.. uhm… what I'm trying to say is…" Hinata swallowed. Naruto looked into her eyes. "I'm pregnant…" Hinata managed to mumble, but not without Naruto hearing it.

Naruto looked at her deeply before grinning. "You're pregnant?" he asked with a big smile. Hinata nodded with her own smile. "Wow… how long? I mean…" Naruto was speechless. He embraced the girl. "I'm going to be a dad. Wow." Hinata smiled and tears began to fall. Happy tears, she had been a little worried at how he would react. Naruto would gladly admit that his own small happy tears began to fall down.

When they walked back, Hinata's tears were the only one to be whipped away. "Hey, Naruto. What's happened?" Neji asked. "Oh… uh.. I'm going to be dad…" Naruto mumbled. But everyone heard it. Lee jumped up in the air and began to yell about the youth and gave Naruto his blessings and all. Neji smiled and together with Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba, he gave Naruto a clap on the back. Their united clap almost knocked him over but absolutely nothing could make Naruto sad or angry at that moment. He embraced his beloved once more and kissed her cheek, which caused Hinata to blush.

Sakura smiled at their love, but this time she wasn't so jealous as she was before. She knew that Kiba loved her and he knew she loved him.  
"Oh, by the way. I guess we haven't told you. We're engaged too." Hinata added. What a bold girl, Sakura thought. The last statement gave Naruto more claps on his back. Kakashi smiled and Yamato did too.

**A/N Eilistraee I kinda want to dedicate Hinata's pregnancy to you, since you kinda gave me the idea. I hope I made Naruto as loving as I wanted to.**

**And a Geisha is NOT a prostitute as many may think, they were just entertainers, and the very first geishas were men^^**

**But now I have to go to bed…. Goood Niiiight! ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Here's chapter 18, folkz! I'm sitting here at school with my teacher watching me(kinda) ater a whole day of writing english. It's what we call writing day(Don't know if you know what iti s ^^') where we sit and write different texts the whole day! It's in either Norwegian(the old type of Norwegian or the original one) or English.**

**And I'm finally done^^…well at least I hope…because I'm not that good at looking over my texts to find errors, which some of you may have noticed in my story ^^'….well I looked over it several times, and in the end I couldn't find any more…so I delivered it to my teacher and he's as skeptical as ever…**

**I don't own Naruto.**

"Wow, I'm kinda surprised Neji didn't threaten Naruto with his deadly fists or something." Ino babbled. She and Sakura were back at the Inuzuka compound. Kiba was also there, relaxing while leaning onto Akamarus furry side. So did Sakura. The sun was hot so they sipped at each their own glass of water. "Well, Neji has maybe learned a lesson, thanks to Tenten." Sakura suggested and leaned onto Akamarus fur. Kiba smirked "Nope, it's not that. A few weeks ago I stumbled upon Neji and Tenten having a serious conversation with each other. Tenten had heard how Hinata complained about Neji being overprotective and Tenten had obviously decided to take the matter in her own hands." Kiba shrugged. Sakura and Ino looked at him. Ino sat on the stone bench and glared at Kiba. "And you mention that first now?" she said, sighing heavily.

Kiba grinned. Sakura smiled and took a sip of the water glass. She had a lot to think about. Not about the mission, but about the wedding which would take place in less than a year.

"We're finally done! We made it!" Sakura shouted and rose her hand up in the air as a salute. They had been practicing the stupid dance for over four hours. Tenten was lying in the grass panting. Ino was bending over her knees, also panting. Hinata wasn't there because she wanted to tell her father the news, and she had already mastered the dance so that wasn't a problem.

"Yeah. Now we only have to go through with this damn mission and get it over with." Ino complained. "Thought you liked being a ninja?" Sakura asked. "Of course. I love it, but sometimes the missions we're assigned to can be a pain in the ass." Ino continued.

"Let's just get it over with. Right now I just want to go home…" Tenten started while getting a dreamy look on her face. "Someone waiting for you?" Ino asked hopefully.

"Kinda.." Tenten smirked. Sakura laughed. But Tenten was right. It was getting late and they needed to get home. Sakura had some serious ceremony studying to do.

"Well, I need to get home now. I have to study with Hana and Kiba." Sakura said as she picked up her fan. "Study? Dear, you're engaged!" Ino exclaimed. "Yeah, but I just don't feel like I can be a rightful member of the family without knowing their traditions." Sakura mumbled but of course Ino heard it.

"God. You can study when you're married. Use your time to have fun!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura sighed "If the fun you're referring to is what I think it is, then you know that I…" Sakura mumbled the last part.

"Sakura, you know I respect your wishes but… that imprinting thing, shouldn't it get rid of all insecurity between two people?" Ino asked. That's when a dangerous thought popped into Sakura's head. Was that why she wanted to stay a virgin? Was it because she was afraid? Of Kiba hurting her? No, that couldn't be it! "Sakura, you okay?" Tenten asked with a worried look.

"Yeah, I'm just… fine." Sakura mumbled with a shaking voice. "Sakura don't force me to use my special jutsu to find out what's wrong." Ino threatened.

Sakura began to sob. "I… I… don't know… what's wrong with me? You're right, Ino. I should trust him enough to… but I just…" Sakura stopped mumbling and laid her face in her hands. Ino laid her arms around her. Tenten did too. "Sakura, is this because of that lying black haired bastard?" Ino asked worried.

Was it because of him? Sakura had always been saving herself for the one. And now that she had the one, why was she scared? "I… Ino… when you did it the first time, were you afraid?" Sakura asked. Ino wasn't surprised by the question. "Yes, I was scared. But then, Chouji was there for me and I trusted him." Ino answered. Sakura nodded. But why didn't she feel like she trusted Kiba? She felt like she trusted him, but… just not enough. Sakura had thrown herself into this too fast and now the consequences were… what?

"Sakura, can you answer my question? Is all this because of… Sasuke?" Ino asked again.

"Are you sure about this?" Tenten asked. The trio was on their way to Tsunade's office. Sakura wanted to get closure. She was tired of worrying about Sasuke. She'd always worried about him without knowing it herself. She wanted herself to realize what a monster her former teammate had become.  
"Yes, I'm sure. After you asked that last question I realized what I have to do. I'm tired of worrying about that bastard unintentionally." Sakura answered with a stern look which now scared the hell of the two girls.  
Sakura had decided that she wanted to cut the relationship between her and Sasuke. She'd gotten so angry with herself when she'd realized the stupid thought of saving herself for him was still on her mind.

"Shizune, is Tsunade-shishou in?" Sakura asked Shizune by the desk. Shizune nodded and recognized the look on her face. "Sakura, what are you up to?" she mumbled to herself.

Sakura walked right inside the office and Tsunade had felt her chakra obviously because she was sitting there, waiting for her. "I didn't think you would do this so soon." She mumbled. Sakura blinked "What do you mean?". "I know you as good as Kakashi and Naruto, Sakura. Of course I know you would want to cut the ties, Naruto did a long time ago." She answered.  
Sakura knew what she meant. The time when Hinata got attacked by no other than the Uchiha.

"Well, follow me. Ibiki says that Sasuke hasn't got rid of the pissed look on his face. We already know where his teammates are. Most of them are dead, except one, but he won't tell where he or she is." Tsunade said while she walked outside the office.

They followed Tsunade up the stairs which lead to a small hut on the mountain wall. Inside there was a corridor leading downwards and further inside the mountain. They followed Tsunade all they way until they could see a door. The door was very big and made of pure metal.  
"Just go in. Ibiki is waiting for you." Tsunade said. Sakura nodded and pushed the door open. Inside looked just like how they explained the "torture-chambers" in Konoha. Sakura could easily recognize dried blood on the walls. Around in the big metal-walled room were different torture tools. Sakura shivered.

On the other side of the big room were a man who Sakura recognized as Ibiki himself. "Ibiki, is he inside?" Tsunade asked. Ibiki nodded. Sakura swallowed and then a hand on her shoulder. "Forehead, if this is what you need, then go for it." Ino told her. Tenten nodded. "We'll wait out here." Tsunade said and pointed towards a big window which Sakura hadn't seen until she pointed at it.

Sakura nodded. She knew what her shishou meant. They were going to watch but not listen to what was going on inside, just for safety. Ibiki opened the metal door and held it open for her. Sakura didn't see anything else then darkness. She swallowed and stepped inside.

Everything was dark. She could only recognize a table and someone sitting on chair behind it. She turned around and saw the black and shiny square which was the window where her shishou and friends would be. She mimed with her mouth "turn on the lights, please." and it got turned on.

Sakura gasped when she saw how her former teammate looked. His hair weren't the usual short with long black bangs. Now it looked almost gray-colored and his bangs were longer than usual. He'd gotten thinner since their fight and his eyes looked more evil and mad.

But Sakura knew that she shouldn't be judging a book by its cover. "How are you, Sasuke?" Sakura asked while sitting down on the opposite side of him by the table. He was bound to the chair with chakra-cuffs and the chair was stuck to the floor. The cuffs didn't allow him to use any chakra.

"Why do you care? Oh, yeah. Now I remember, you guys have a difficulty cutting ties." He hissed. Sakura sat stiff and still on her chair and looked with stern eyes on her teammate. Now that she'd gotten good look at him, she didn't feel sorry for him. Quite the opposite, she felt like he deserved everything and more.

"Difficulty cutting ties? Well, that's what I've come to do." Sakura answered calmly. Sakura didn't feel like doing anything else than sit there."HAH! Oh really? Haruno Sakura, one of my most dedicated fans.." Sasuke started.

"I'm **not **your fan girl." Sakura commented. Sasuke scowled at her with his eyes but his mouth show a mad grin. "Oh really? Who were the one to beg me not to go? I can't remember being told that you have done anything else than saved yourself for me…" Sasuke said while smirking devilish. "Actually, if you absolutely have to know, I'm engaged." Sakura said and pulled down the fabric which covered her neck. Sasuke looked at the scars but didn't get any smarter "What are you trying to show me?" he asked angry. "These scars show that I'm engaged, and anyone who has a strong sense of smell, can smell Inuzuka Kiba who is my fiancé." Sakura said with hidden pride.

Sasuke scowled "Oh, really? How did you get him? Arranged marriage?" he hissed. Sakura smirked "He imprinted on me." She said with her pride not so hidden anymore. Sasuke scowled even more. He knew all about the imprinting. That an Inuzuka heir had to chose the strongest single kunoichi in the village. "Well, that dog has to be sick if he imprinted on you." Sasuke hissed.

"Weren't you the one to think that I was your fan girl? I think I even saw a stick of disappointment when I told you I wasn't" Sakura smirked. Sasuke looked like he wanted to kill her. Which could be true. "Now, let's talk about something else. I want to know where your teammates are." She asked. She still wanted to save the difficult part for last. "They're dead." He hissed. "Yes, but one is still alive. I assume that must be the girl in your group, am I right?" Sakura said. She had difficulties thinking that Sasuke could actually care about someone. Sasuke didn't say a thing. "Well, I think I shall tell Ino to come in. She's become very talented when it comes to ransack one's mind." Sakura said while turning towards the window and miming "Ino" with her mouth. Then Ino came in. "Ino, he won't tell me a thing. Can you check for anything that shows us where the girl in his group is?" Sakura said to her.

Ino did. They found out that she was pregnant with Sasuke's child and that he'd protected her because he wanted to build up his clan again, and that he'd hidden her in a cave right outside the fire country. "I knew you couldn't love anyone." Sakura said when Ino had walked outside again to tell Tsunade. "Hah! Like you know.." Sasuke said. "Love is nonexistent." He continued. Sakura began to be disgusted. "You know what, Sasuke? You are the one thing preventing me from loving my fiancé through and through, because I actually care about you still. But now I have the power to cut the tie. You should know that when I leave here, you won't have a friend in the world. Absolutely nobody and you've brought it all upon yourself." Sakura said as she rose.

Sakura walked outside and sighed. Tsunade and the others looked at her. "I'm okay.." Sakura mumbled. She thought of Sasuke and didn't feel anything, just hatred and disappointment. Disappointment because he could've been a good nin and friend, had he only tried. Hatred because he'd threatened all her friends and family for a very long time without herself doing anything about it.

"Sakura, I've sent some ANBU after Sasuke's… uh…should I say teammate?" Tsunade said to her apprentice. Ino and Tenten were there to support their friend. Sakura nodded and they began on their way outside.

"Gods! Where have you been?" Hana exclaimed when she saw her future sister-in-law walk through the door. "I.. I've just cleared up some important stuff. Where's Kiba?" Sakura said. She didn't know how, but he just felt like she'd gotten rid of all her stress. She felt relaxed.

"He's in the garden, waiting for you." Hana said to her and pointing out to the garden while smiling. Sakura ran outside

She found him sitting on the stone bench by the pond. "Hi." She murmured softly into his ear. He'd pretended to not notice her and now he smiled. Then he surprised her by placing each hand on each side of her waist and pulling her down into his lap, holding her bridal-style. "Hi. Where have you been?" Kiba asked while placing a kiss on her neck.

"I have something to tell you.." Sakura began and Kiba understood that it was something serious.

".. and now that I'm done with him completely..uhm…you aren't mad are you?" Sakura mumbled and blushed. Kiba had listened to everything she'd said. "Mad? Surprised, yes. But mad? No, you did that because you didn't want to live a lie with me, and I'm grateful for that. But next time you visit a crazy bastard, please tell me first." Kiba said with a smirk and placed a kiss on her cheek. Sakura smiled. "And now that you're done with him completely?" Kiba asked. "Oh, yeah. Uhm you know that wish of mine?" Sakura asked while biting on her bottom lip.

Kiba nodded and couldn't think of anything else than that he loved how she bit her bottom lip. She looked so cute. "Yeah, what about it?" Kiba murmured while kissing her neck again. He was still holding her bridal-style, her explanation of her day had been short. "Well.." Sakura sat a little up so she could murmur in his ear. "I don't think I want to stay a virgin anymore…" she smirked when he stiffened and processed what she'd said.  
"Do you want to do something about that?" Kiba asked softly in her ear when he'd come back to reality. Sakura smirked and kissed him as an answer.

They continued to kiss while Kiba lifted Sakura up and jumped up into his bedroom through his bedroom-window which was open.

**A/N Muahahaha! Sexy cliffhanger! :-D ^^**

**I'm gonna use some time on the next chapter perhaps…because it's going to be my first lemon ^^' and I want it to be good…..**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Here's chapter 19! ^^….**

"Mom? What are you watching?" Hana asked her mom who was standing in the door watching the garden with a too interested look for flower-watching. "Me? Oh, nothing…" Tsume began. "Oh, stop it. You were watching Kiba and Sakura, were you not?" she smirked. Tsume had the grace to blush a little.

Kiba landed on top of the big bed in his bedroom, but didn't stop kissing Sakura. He could smell with his ninken-nose that she was turned on and that only made him more aroused. He laid her down onto the bed, broke their kiss and asked "You are sure about this?". Sakura's face showed clear traces of arousal and she panted. "Yes. I haven't been so sure about anything before.." Kiba smirked and kissed her again. This time she tasted better than before.  
Kiba's mouth placed kisses on her neck while his hands moved lower. They started on her back and continued downwards towards her butt. Sakura released a moan at him nipping at her neck and he growled at the beautiful sound. He got a good grip of her but before moving upwards again. When he cupped her breasts another beautiful moan slipped her lips.

Sakura had been wearing only a thin white summer dress that day and now Kiba tugged at the thin white strap on her shoulder. Kiba didn't want to rip it but when he pulled it downwards, Sakura moaned "Rip it off." Kiba was surprised by her boldness. He smirked and gave it a powerful pull land it ripped right off. The other strap went too and now it was only her bra covering her breasts. He played with it a little while kissing the upper part.

Sakura moaned and the warmth inside her was different from anything she'd ever felt before. The heat was almost too much. He didn't want to rip off her bra so he used his nin speed to unbuckle (**A/N Think that's the right word ^^'**) it before she noticed. The thing she did notice was his mouth sucking on her nipple and that caused her to moan even more. Her sight began to become foggy.

Kiba sucked on her nipple and his other hand played with her other breast. Kiba lay in between Sakura's legs and she could clearly feel how hard he was. Her dress was made of a delicate fabric and if he pressed only a little more, it would tease her to madness. He sucked hard on her nipple and she bit hard on her bottom lip. Kiba smirked as his hand went from her breast and stroke her softly on the side with one of his claws. The dress was bent down to her hips and now he pulled it, he didn't know how far she would go with the ripping-part.

But Sakura was getting impatient. She didn't care about the dress so he used his claw to rip it. The fabric fell down from her hips and he could see the panties, which were white. Kiba smirked, so virgin-like. Kiba had controlled his desire for his pink-princess until now, but now it was starting to take over. "Kiba…ah.." Sakura moaned. Kiba loved it when she said his name. His hand lifted her left hip up and he kissed right under her right breast. He continued downwards and placed kisses on her right hip bone. She moaned loudly when he kissed her inner thigh. He smirked at how easily he could make her make sounds that he himself loved. 

Sakura couldn't believe herself. It felt so good, and she made it clear for him in her noises. She didn't think it would be this good. Then she felt a tickling sensation run through her body, making her shiver. She got glimpse and saw what Kiba was doing.  
God she tasted good! Kiba had licked her tap and he felt the shiver run through her body. He deepened it and it tasted even better. He stuck his tongue into her and another shiver run through her body. "Ah! Kiba…" Sakura moaned. She was such a cute moaner. Kiba smirked and got up into head-level again.  
"It's unfair.." Sakura said with read cheeks. He knew what she meant. He was still fully dressed and why should she have all the fun? He kissed her and she tasted herself. Kiba was wearing a black buttoned shirt and loose pants. While they kissed she began to unbutton his shirt. She was beginning to get too impatient so she just ripped the whole thing off. She heard the buttons land on the floor beside the bed, neither of them cared.  
Kiba smirked before kissing her neck again. They both felt a bit of each other's sensations plus their own. Sakura began to toy with the hem of his pants and he growled. He was so hard that he felt like he would explode soon. Then Sakura giggled and pulled of his pants. They kissed again and when they broke it, Kiba gave her a deep look. "Ready?" he asked softly. Sakura managed to only nod. Then he entered her secret cave.

Kiba kissed her before the scream came. Sakura knew that the pain would be different for each girl, but the pain that ran through her was unexpected. Hot tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. Kiba kissed them away and he began to move.  
The pain ceased and she began to move with him. It felt better and better. Sakura felt the warmth inside her grow to be even stronger than before. It became almost impossible to resist moaning loudly.

Kiba felt as if he was going to explode. He felt her walls tightening around him as she got closer and closer to climax. Kiba's thrusts became deeper and harder. They kissed and Sakura could swear her body felt as if it was burning. It wasn't any different for Kiba. Kiba thrusted into her one more time and growled loudly as he came. Sakura came at the same second too and screamed.

Sakura almost couldn't see. Her sight was foggy and she felt almost as if she was dizzy. Kiba panted and lay down beside her. "…wow…" Sakura said and giggled at herself. Kiba smirked and turned towards her. Sakura turned towards him and they looked at each other. They experienced one of those deep moments and smiled at each other.

The exhaustion of being in seventh heaven made it difficult for Sakura to keep her eyes open. When Kiba saw her eyes close, he smirked and tucked them both in the carpet. Kiba kissed her on the forehead and hugged her tight and felt himself falling asleep.

"Mom…. Can I sleep in the other house tonight?" Hana complained as she walked down the stairs. Her mother sat by the kitchen island. Kuromaru was sitting beside her, chewing on a raw steak. Hana's triplet ninkens was right behind Hana. "Why?" her mother asking.  
She couldn't understand the problem. "I don't want to listen to their love making in the morning, okay! I've just survived one round…" Hana whined. Her ninkens whimpered in agreement.  
Tsume laughed. Kuromaru couldn't not to bark. "Well, there is one upside with this. I'm going to become a grandmother sooner than later." She smirked. Hana sighed and walked outside. She'd been dressed in her pyjamas with a blanket around her and one pillow in her hand. She continued towards the big house with several bedrooms and a little peace.

Sakura woke up to the feeling of being very hot. She blinked and realized that the warmth came from her beloved who embraced her even in his sleep. She smiled and buried herself in the crook of his neck and took a deep breath. She loved his smell. Still just like a walk in the woods, but this time it was mixed with something else… something e little more spicy..

"Awake already, princess?" Kiba asked and smirked while buried himself in her neck. "Princess?" she asked. "Well, you kinda are the Inuzuka princess now and you are my princess…" Kiba explained before laying a kiss on her neck. Sakura giggled.  
"Well, yeah..I'm awake now." Sakura answered. Kiba smirked. "Are sore or are you ready for another round?" Kiba purred. "Uhm… I'm a little sore.." Sakura bit her bottom lip. Kiba nodded "Well, then I don't want to make you sorer so I'll just have to wait…" Kiba kissed her neck.  
"My mother wants to start on the wedding preparations today." Kiba said as he laid his head back down on the pillow. "Really? Well then, we should better get up." Sakura said as she was about to sit up. "Oh no you, I'm first in the shower." Kiba said as he dragged her down again. Sakura laughed "You dog!" Kiba laughed too. "I'll take that as a compliment." Then he got up fr

om the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Sakura smirked to herself. Ouch! She was really sore. Thank god for medic skills! Sakura tucked herself good into the carpet and she knew where she had to place her hand to heal the soreness. She entered herself with her finger and got to it. Sakura moaned lightly when the soreness faded. She laid back and heard the shower in the bathroom being turned on.

Sakura smirked. She'd gotten an idea. The pervy Sakura was now getting to business. She got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. She was totally aware that she was totally naked and she would get aroused at only the thought of the reaction Kiba would get. He was used to the innocent Sakura.

Kiba turned on the shower and let the cold water cool him off. He'd almost got turned on again when he was still in bed, but he wouldn't push her. But damn, it was difficult sometimes. When he began to shiver he turned some of the heat on.  
The mirror over the sink became foggy, and Sakura could move without a noise, so Kiba didn't notice anything. She'd also hid her chakra.  
The shower cabinet was very big and had enough room for at least five people. The shower noise gave Sakura the opportunity to slide the doors open without Kiba noticing.  
At least that was what she thought. Kiba had noticed her at the second she entered the room. He smirked when he felt the warmth from her body coming closer to his. Then he turned around..

"AAAH!" Sakura screamed as she was caught off guard. Kiba held her body tight to his "Trying to surprise me, princess?" he smirked. Sakura was being held in a falling position by Kiba, but he wouldn't let her go. "Kinda…" Sakura smirked her own smirk. Then she became aware of how **naked** they both were and her arousal grew even more. Kiba laughed when he smelled it and kissed her.

Let's just say that they skipped the sop and got down to business very fast…

"Mother! Where are you?" Hana asked as she walked inside the house again. In her hands she had her own carpet and pillow, behind her was her ninken triplets. "Oh, well… I should get my stuff back to my room…" Hana began to walk up the stairs.

But then she heard a sound she had **not **got accustomed to last night and she turned around again and jogged outside. Her triplets gave her a weird look and she told them "You do **not **want to sleep up there tonight…" when they understood what she meant they followed.

When Sakura finally walked down the stairs – in her old civilian wear, yellow undershirt, red t-shirt and a navy blue skirt + her regular boots – when she felt her stomach growl. "God.. I need food." Sakura whined to herself. She'd woken up around nine, but now it was twelve o'clock.

"Well, thank goodness that I made some then." A voice said from the kitchen. Sakura walked inside and saw a big three parted fur ball in grey and white lay on the floor. "Well good morning, Hana." Sakura said as she sat down and watched Hana prepare breakfast. "Good morning? Well, yeah I suppose. But don't ask me about last night." Hana said as she poured a glass of orange juice. "Oh?" Sakura said. Hana placed a plate with food and the glass with orange juice in front of Sakura "Well, let's just say that I heard you." She said. Sakura blushed instantly as she understood what she was saying.

"It's okay. I'm just not used to being beat by my brother in my own house…" Hana continued. Sakura who'd understood what she meant, blushed even more. Sakura tried to brush it away by starting to eat.

The three parted fur ball was Hana triplets and now they all greeted Sakura. Sakura had produced a certain love for ninkens. "Hey, That tickles." Sakura laughed when one of the brothers licked her cheek. "Sorry… You just tasted so good…" Sakura heard a voice say.

She gasped. It had come from the ninken who'd licked her cheek. "Uh… H-Hana…" Sakura mumbled. "Yes?" Hana said with a worried look. "I-I just understood what…" Sakura said and pointed at then ninken. He laid his ears back and obviously thought he'd done something wrong. "What?" Hana said and walked to her ninken. She stroked his head while looking at Sakura. "I could clearly hear him saying something." Sakura said.  
Hana looked confused from Sakura to the brothers. They all looked confused with their heads on the side.  
"Well, the imprint worked fast I see.." someone said from the door leading towards the garden. There stood Karuta with his arms crossed. "Elder Karuta, what do you mean?" Sakura asked. Karuta was the only elders she respected full heartedly.

"I would want to know that as well, grand-uncle." Kiba said from the other door leading into the corridor. Sakura looked at him and almost regretted it at once. He's upper body was naked and around his neck there was a towel. Sakura felt her arousal grow and she blushed at the thought of not controlling herself in front of the elders.  
"Let's talk in the living-room." Karuta said and pointed towards the door leading into the living-room.

"I think I know why you suddenly can understand our ninkens language." Karuta said as they all sat down in the couches. "Why?" Sakura asked. She sat beside Kiba, holding his hand. "You remember the ritual? You injected chakra into each other, right?" Karuta sighed. "Well, Kiba has some of Akamaru's chakra inside him, mixed with his own. When Kiba injected his chakra inside you, Sakura, you also got some of Akamaru's. And Kiba got some of yours. So there you have the logical explanation of why you will experience some changes in the future too." Karuta continued.

Sakura looked at Kiba who nodded. "So, will I end up with.. what… the Inuzuka characteristics?" Sakura asked. "Something wrong about that?" Karuta asked, somehow offended. "No, no, of course not. It's just… it would be good to know." Sakura sighed. Kiba smirked. "Well, I guess… actually… You have to find out yourself." Karuta said as he rose. "Remember, if you need me, your fiancé will know where to find me." Karuta knew that if he showed too much of how he was related to Kiba, people would start to ask questions.  
Karuta walked outside and Sakura sighed. "Well, if it happens, I kinda look forward to see you with the Inuzuka fangs on your cheeks." Kiba murmured softly in her ear. Sakura laughed "How will I explain that to the others?" she asked. Kiba laughed "They'll just have to accept it." He smiled and gave her a kiss.

"But now, let's go and find my mother and my sister again. I think they're beginning to get impatient when it comes to the wedding preparations." Kiba said as he rose and reached out his hand to Sakura.

"… so the first thing I need to know is; what kind of concept do you want for your wedding?" the woman in front of them asked. Tsume had arranged a wedding planner for them. A Clan-traditions-specialized-wedding planner. She was wearing a pastel colored kimono and her black hair was in a tight bun with a big pink flower in it. Behind her ear was a pencil and in her hands she had a note-book.  
They were sitting in the couches in the living-room. Tsume was standing by the door and Hana stood beside the couch were Sakura and Kiba sat. Since Sakura's parents were dead, Tsunade was there as a representative for them.

"Uhm… concept?" Sakura asked. The woman, her name was Lionara – obviously not from the land of fire, smiled "Or in other words, do you have a kind of plan for your wedding.".  
"Well, as far as we've discussed it we haven't gone away from the idea of a normal Inuzuka wedding." Kiba explained. Sakura nodded with a smile. "Alright then. Uhm… this is a little embarrassing, but could you explain for me how the wedding is going to be… I mean… I haven't arranged a Inuzuka wedding in a very long time." Lionara blushed.

Sakura smiled. Kiba did too. "Well, the wedding is going to be totally normal except for the outfits, decorations, who are going to be there and where we're going to have it." Tsume explained fast.  
"The ninkens for the couple is usually the ones who walk up the aisle first before the groom, then the bride. But since Sakura don't have a ninken, Kuromaru will do it instead." Hana continued. Sakura listened carefully. "The dress Sakura is going to wear is one she's going to pick out herself. Either it is a western dress, a bridal kimono or a special Inuzuka-gown, is her decision." Tsume said.

"The one who usually unites the couple is either the clan-alpha or the Hokage. This time it will be our mother." Hana said and waved her hand towards Tsume. Lionara nodded and wrote down what she had to remember. Sakura tried to memorize everything.  
"The guests will be all the family members, but instead of line up on each side of the area, they will surround the ceremony itself after the couple has walked up the aisle." Tsume said.  
"Then after that when they're united, everybody will throw up flower petals and leaves as a symbol of the Inuzukas cooperation with nature itself." Hana explained.

Sakura looked at Kiba and he looked at her. They smiled at each other and leaned onto each other. Kiba hugged her hand. When Sakura thought about it he was more loving and caring than she'd thought the aggressive Inuzuka would be. But then her thoughts when to another topic because he was still shirtless. When she blushed, Kiba gave her a smirk because he could smell just what he did to her.  
Sakura sniffed too and she could smell something spicy mixed with his scent. He was aroused too? She could smell it? Why was she surprised? Karuta had said that she would go through a lot of changes.

"Then what?" Lionara asked. Tsume smiled "Well then the couple will do their little "escape" to the area where the party will be held. The guests and ninkens will follow. And there's a little rule there, when the couple run towards the party-area they will have to hold hands all the way to the area as a symbol for how the imprint unites two people for the rest of their lives." Tsume explained.  
Sakura smiled at the thought of how the actions they were going to do would symbolize different things in their lives.

"Alright. Well then. Let's start with the decorations. What kind of flower and color do you want?" Lionara asked and they told her what they wanted.

**A/N Here's chapter 19!**

**Next chapter, the beginning of the mission! And you won't know what decorations they'll have until their wedding day! Which will be in X chapters….XD**

**What do you think of the ceremony I thought up? ^^' hope you like it, I used a lot of symbolization because I'm a sucker for symbolizing actions and such! XD**

**Message to Eilistraee: Not to complain or anything but where are you? T_T You've commented almost every chapter but not the two last ones… I wonder… I'm getting worried here! When I asked when you were due were you at the hospital?  
(Can't stop myself from being curious of when the twins will be born XD)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Here's chapter 20 and because of some changes in the script this will most likely be one of the last chapters…. Maybe there'll be one or two more…. ^^'**

**Well as you can see if you go to my profile I've laid out ANL in Norwegian for those from Norway who find it difficult to read English(like all my classmates -.-' *cough cough*)**

**Naruto doesn't belong to me…dah! This is …. FANFICTION!**

"….alright then… everything is written down… so… now we have one of the flowers… " Cherry blossoms. Kiba had insisted on the flower because it reminded him of Sakura and he was going to talk to Lionara later on how he wanted to decorate their wedding "area". Lionara read everything she'd written on the note-book. "And they'll be arranged in the usual Inuzuka way like you explained to me Tsume. But you wanted me to mix it with..?" Lionara gave the couple a confused look.  
"Well the flowers.. I want them to be arranged with the..uhm… point of the ceremony if you know what I mean.." Sakura tried to explain it. Lionara understood it, luckily "Ah. Well, then we have the gown and wedding bouquet when it comes to the bride." Lionara said.  
Sakura sighed "Well, I don't want a western dress considering the running part. But… Tsume.. How does the Inuzuka-gown look like?" Sakura asked while turning to her stepmother-to-be. Tsume smirked "I thought you would be asking that. I have some pictures from some of the wedding we have had the last couple of years." Tsume who'd been expecting them to be useful, got some pictures up from her pocket and gave them to Sakura.

Sakura took them and examined them thoroughly. One of the pictures was from a very blue wedding. That was the first thing that hit Sakura when she saw it because both the bride and grooms outfit were blue. The bride's gown had a pale blue color so the form of the dress could be seen. The gown was almost just like a wedding kimono, except the long arms and obi. The arm reached the woman's elbows and hang down from the in a very light fabric. Instead of a thick obi there was a belt that hung from the woman's hip. The fabric looked like silk with different patterns on. The skirt instead of being tight and a little difficult to walk in, there was a very flowy skirt with two big splits going up the woman's hips.

The skirt reached the floor in the back but was shorter in the front. Sakura thought the gown looked beautiful and it didn't lose too much of the kimono look. Sakura switched picture. On the other picture there were a little more earthy colors. The bride's gown was pale green. It was just like the other bride's gown just with a few differences. The sleeves were just like on a bridal kimono but Sakura could clearly see that they were in a lighter fabric. But the bride also had a special asset to her gown. Over the bridal gown she was wearing some kind of long cloak. It was open in the front and it looked like a vest on the upper part. It reached only a few centimeters over the floor. "Why's she wearing the cloak?" Sakura asked Tsume.

"The cloak is something the bride has to wear if she's managed to keep her man away from her long enough to get married as a virgin." Tsume explained with a smirk. Sakura blushed – alright, no cloak for her! Kiba smiled when he saw her blush, she was so cute!

"Alright…" Sakura said as she handed the photos over to Tsume again. "I'll have an Inuzuka gown." Sakura said. Kiba hugged her hand. "Alright, since I know that the Inuzuka gown is supposed to be in the same color as the bride's chakra…" Lionara hinted. "It's pink, pale pink." Sakura answered. Lionara nodded and wrote it down.

"Well, tomorrow I'll take you out for shopping. First we'll have to go to the tailor and then the jeweller. I hope you have all the equipment for the ninkens ready?" Lionara asked Tsume. "Yes, the head jewellery are all ready." She answered.

Head jewellery? Sakura thought that a regular Inuzuka wedding was very different from a normal wedding in Konoha. Then they heard a very loud bark and into the living room a big ninken with a eyepad came. "Hi, Kuromaru." Tsume said. The ninken barked and said "The smith needs to talk to you or someone who knows how the jewellery is supposed to be.".

Sakura remembered that Kuromaru was the only ninken that was known to have the ability to talk. Tsume nodded "Hana, can you go?". Hana nodded. Tsume had to be where she was in case they needed something that only the head of the clan could get them. "Okay, then. The thing we now have to get cleared is what is the groom supposed to be wearing? A bridal kimono or something else?" Lionara asked.  
"Well, as you obviously have cleared out the Inuzuka traditions is a lot about symbolism and stuff like that. Since the male is supposed to be in charge the rest of their lives and protect the family, the couple's wedding day is supposed to be a day where the bride is shining, so the groom is only wearing a black yukata." Tsume explained.

Even more symbolism, but Sakura kinda liked it. But the part which sounded like she was going to be home all day and take care of everything was something she wasn't going to follow! "Alright." Lionara said and wrote it down. Kiba sweatdropped, was this an Inuzuka wedding research or their wedding preparations?

"WHAAAAT! No bridesmaids?" Ino exclaimed. Sakura sweatdropped. "No. We're following the Inuzuka traditions and they say no bridesmaids." Sakura explained. They were in the garden at the Yamanaka compound, getting ready for the mission. It had been only a few days since their wedding "talk" and Sakura hadn't gathered the courage to tell Ino before now. "Hmpf, well… I just hope your day will become the best day in your life." Ino said with a sigh. Sakura smiled and felt the warmth in her body grow. She gave her friend a hug. "Well… back to reality… can you help me with the obi?"

"You ready?" Kurenai asked. They were now standing outside the hall. Kurenai was dressed in a light grey kimono with the same leaf pattern as her shinobi dress. Yuuki wasn't there because Kurenai had one rule when it came to her child; NEVER take them with you on missions.

The girls nodded. Hinata blushed a little thanks to the split in her kimono. The girls had gotten each their own white mask to mask their faces. They didn't want to get recognized. Some of the girls had gotten a big reputation after the attack, especially Sakura and Tenten. Sakura because of her amazing strength, medic skills and her special hair color. Tenten because she was amazing with weapons. Sakura doubted that the mask would help because of her hair color.

"Alright. You guys wait out here for a minute. Around the corner you can see the parade where the princess will enter the hall in about… two minutes. You will also see some of your friends. The Konoha shinobis will walk beside the princess. I will also be there. I'll walk behind the princess since her meaning of female shinobis isn't… is something of it's own." Kurenai said before disappearing.

Sakura sighed. Her kimono was tight and showed a little more than she liked. Her breasts were pushed up thanks to the obi which seemed to be a kind of a corset under the fabric.

The skirt was really short and Sakura would smack anyone who dared to ask her to bend over to pick something up. In her belt she had the fan. "God, I'm kinda nervous. I know this is a mission but I will be kinda cool to dance in front of many important people." Ino tried to make her nervousity go away by talking.

When around five minutes had gone by, Tenten said "Can you hear something?". Sakura heard it. There were a big group of people coming. "Come." She said and walked to the corner of the building. They were stationed now at one of the back doors, and if they leaned over the corner they had a great view of the main entrance.

"Wow!" Hinata admired. In front of them were a big parade with the princess in front. The princess had always been a beautiful person and now she was walking in the front part of the parade. Her father was walking beside her and Tsunade on the other side. Ino front of her were the daimyos respected guards. Behind them were the respected shinobis from Konoha. Sakura could see Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Genma and many more. Beside the feudal lord and princess, on both sides, their guards from Konoha were walking. Neji, Lee, and Kiba were walking on the side, closest to the girls. Naruto, Shino and Chouji were walking on the other side.

The girls watched the parade in awe until everybody was inside the hall.

"How long do we have to wait?" Ino said. She was leaning against the wall. "We can at least get some practice out of this." Tenten suggested. Sakura nodded and grabbed her fan. They placed themselves on their positions and practiced their moves. After a few seconds Ino and Hinata joined in. Ino, Sakura and Tenten were going to make a triangle and Hinata would be in the middle.

The girls stopped after one round because they didn't want to get sweaty before the show. Sakura couldn't help but notice that Hinata sometimes laid her hands on her stomach and smiled. Sakura smiled too when she saw that. Hinata was going to be a super mom.

Sakura could feel Kurenai's chakra getting closer. The other's felt it too. They all stood ready and had fixed their clothing when Kurenai opened the door. "You ready girls?" she asked again and the girls nodded. She smiled "Okay, follow me. The stage is lined up by light so you won't see the audience but they will see you, but if you put chakra to your eyes, that won't be a problem. And just so you know, it was the feudal princess that waned this, not me!" Kurenai excused herself when she saw the irritated looks on the girl's faces. It was like they were going on a tour!  
The girls gave Kurenai another nod before following her inside. They followed her through a bright corridor and walked into the room where they'd picked out their outfits. A big door was on the wall on the opposite side of the room when they walked in.

"If we turn off the lights in here we can open the door without ruining the princess' "vision" of how her birthday is supposed to be. Right now the room inside there is pure darkness and Kakashi will soon be introducing you." Kurenai turned off the lights and Sakura couldn't see anything. She put a little chakra to her eyes and she could identify who was who.

Kurenai opened the door and the girls – who all had a little chakra in their eyes except Hinata for obvious reasons – could see what happened in the hall. Everything was pure dark except the stage with its surrounding lights and on the tables there were small candles lighting up the faces around the table.

Sakura could see her shishou by a table beside the princess who was with her father on a very decorated throne. Sakura sweatdropped when she saw all the jewels on the throne – why decorate a throne when almost nobody sees it? Sakura wasn't the only one to think that this was one mission they didn't get to do every day. By the same table as her shishou she could also see the other kages. The Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage and the Tsuchikage. With Gaara he had his siblings. The other kages looked like they thought the princess was going a little too far.

Sakura agreed. The princess was nuts! Sakura felt herself getting nervous. She was about to step out onto a stage an perform something that she just had realized was a "sexual exciting" dance! "You okay, forehead?" somebody asked.

Sakura fell back to reality. Ino gave her a worried look "Yeah, I'm fine.." Sakura answered and took a deep breath. She waited a few seconds before releasing it.

Then a spot light lit up the stage in the middle. Thanks to the light Sakura could identify some of the guards placed by the wall on the other side of the room. She could see Neji and Sai, but not any other thanks to the darkness. Sakura could see a light haired figure enter the stage.

"Is that… Kakashi?" Tenten asked. And it was. The white-haired man had obviously dropped the mask on the princess' orders but he kept his sharingan-eye hidden with an eye patch. He didn't seem to like it obviously because he scowled. "Welcome everyone to our feudal princess, Rikoteki's seventeenth birthday (**A/N If I've said that the princess is older or younger please ignore that..**). It's a huge honor for Konoha to celebrate for you, princess. And as entertainment we've brought to you a "dancing surprise" Kakashi said. If it weren't for her not having chakra in her eyes anymore, she could've sworn that Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Girls, line up. Hinata in the front since you'll be the one in the middle, then Tenten. You line up as you remember." Kurenai said before shushing them out towards the small stairs that led up to the stage. Sakura swallowed as she placed herself behind Tenten.

The applause was loud enough. Their dance was not a very long one so it didn't take much time. Hinata in the middle and the color in her – cause of her blushing – made her only more beautiful and Naruto couldn't help but just standing there in awe for his fiancé.

Kiba was in trouble! He growled lowly there he stood in the darkness by the Princess' throne. One of the princess' guards gave him a strange look but he didn't care. Who is going to have his way with his fiancé later that night? Kiba!

"Finally we're done." Sakura said after they'd left the stage. They hadn't noticed anybody suspicious. "Done? Oh no. You girls have to go out there and serve the guests." Kurenai said and received their fans. Sakura sighed. Now she remembered that part of the mission. They were supposed to serve the guests that wanted the presence of a geisha.

Sakura didn't know how she got the plate with tea in her hands, only that she'd followed Ino and suddenly it was there and she was ordered to the Kazekage's table. At least it would be someone she knew. But she doubted they would recognize her behind her mask.

"Sakura, you're supposed to take of your mask." Tenten said to her before walking to her own table. Sakura sighed and did as told without ruining her hair which had taken hours to get ready.  
"Here I go." Sakura said as she walked through the crowd. Some of the men turned around when she walked by. Sakura blushed and hoped that Kiba wouldn't make a scene. Most of the people were sitting by their tables, but some were walking to the other end of the hall to get some food. She could also see Kakashi and Gai who were by the stage with some chunins to pack it away.

When Sakura finally were at the Kazekage's table she growled lowly. Damn it! Why did Shiroi have to be there? Wasn't he supposed to be guarding some relative? But her anger soon flew away when she saw her beloved beside the Kazekage's sister in his black usual clothes.

"Kazekage. Here's your tea." Sakura said as she placed the tea on the table. Gaara gave her a look and smiled at her. Gaara had gotten more… human as the years went by. Kankuro smiled at her also. Shiroi who stood beside the Kazekage's chair didn't acknowledge her at all and Sakura knew that if Kiba would get to know, he would get punished, badly!

"Hello, Sakura." Gaara greeted. Sakura had been told to "entertain" the guest she was sent to, but know she wasn't sure what she was gonna do. She poured the tea and served it in the way Kurenai had showed her.

"Thank you." Gaara said as he drank it. Temari sat down beside Gaara and motioned for her to sit. "Hi, Sakura. I know about Kurenai's orders. So you were supposed to entertain us, huh?" the always bold Temari asked. Sakura blushed and nodded "Yeah.".

Kiba smirked. But he also growled when he saw the look in his cousin's eyes. _Don't even think about it…_ was the only thing he thought when he had the urge to beat his cousin up.

"Well, the only way of entertainment I can think of is conversation." Gaara said with a smile. Kankuro nodded. "So, any exciting news from Konoha?" Temari asked. Sakura giggled.

"Well, Naruto is getting married.." was the only words she got to say before Temari stopped her with a big "WHAAAT?". So she explained everything to them. Temari smirked at the thought of Naruto being a father "That kid won't have a relaxed day at all with that tornado as a father." She commented. Sakura laughed "Naruto has actually begun to behave more.. "grown up"."

"Well, I'm happy for him." Kankuro said as he drunk more tea.

Sakura delivered her plate with the empty cups and the empty tea pot and knew she had to go back to the Kazekage's table. Then the band started playing and people started dancing. Ino was obviously excused from her table and were now dancing with Chouji. Tenten was dancing with Neji.  
Doing the mission form the dancefloor now, huh? Sakura smiled as she walked back to the Kazekage's table. She could also see some of the other kage's dancing.  
But when she got there, Temari was gone. "Where's Temari?" Sakura asked Gaara. "She's looking for your friend the shadow-nin." He answered and Sakura could see that his expression transformed from laid-back to irritated. "Okay. Kazekage-sama, do you need anything else?" she asked as the princess on her throne gave her a look.  
Gaara noticed the princess' look and smiled "No, I'm good. Why don't you dance, Sakura?" he asked her. He looked like he was quite bored. "I'm sure the shinobi behind me would love to dance with you." Gaara hinted and pointed towards Kiba by the wall.

Kiba smirked. "Well, if it's your orders, Kazekage-sama, I would love to obey." Sakura said with a smile and bowed. Kiba bowed too and took her hand.

When they were out on the dancefloor Sakura could relax. "You okay?" Kiba asked as they began on a waltz. Kiba placed his hand on her hip and grabbed her hand with the other one. She placed her hand on his shoulder and they began to swing, following the music from the band. "You okay, princess?" Kiba asked. Sakura smiled "Yes, I'm fine. You?"

"Kinda bored, well at least until you came." Kiba said. "Well, this kimono kinda freaks me out." Sakura said as the melody slowed down.

"Hm. Well I look forward to see what will become of it later tonight." Kiba murmured in her ear. Sakura giggled.

"FINALLY DONE!" Ino shouted as the last guest had left the hall. The princess was the first one to leave, then the kage's, and then the rest of the people. Now the only one that was left in the hall was the shinobis and the people hired to clean up.

"Yes. I think I talk for everyone when I say that it will go some time before we get a mission like this again." Tenten said as she hugged her beloved's hand. Sakura blushed.

She couldn't do anything else. Kiba stood behind her holding her hand and keeping her there with the other hand on her hip. She could clearly feel the reason. Their dance had developed into a very close dance where Kiba had placed different kisses on her neck and that caused Sakura to feel the sensation go through her body and that was what Kiba reacted to.

He could smell everything that happened to her body and Sakura could swear that she could smell the changes in his body too. Everytime his smell became a little spicy he was horny. But that was also all she knew.

Then Kakashi came into the hall again. "Yo." He said and everybody's attention was turned towards him. "Well, Tsunade told me to tell you that… mission accomplished… your pay can be gathered at the usual place and you can all go home." He said and walked outside again.

"Did he get too many drinks or is he just eager to get his mask on again?" Ino asked into the air. Sakura laughed.

"Welcome home…" Hana said as she heard the door open. "Hi, Hana." Sakura said. She was still right in front of Kiba. They stood by the stairs and Hana could clearly see something was up from her place by the kitchen island. She sighed "Tell mom that I'm going outside." She said as she rose and walked outside.

Sakura blushed. "Well, that'll make it easier." Kiba murmured in her ear before nipping at it. "W-what do you mean?" she asked obliviously. Kiba laughed into her neck before kissing it "Don't tell me you think nobody hear us when I make you moan like that." Then he nipped harder at her neck with his canine and that caused her to whimper softly.

"M-maybe we should..ah" Sakura couldn't hold back the moan when Kiba cupped her breast. "What?" Kiba asked evilly as he nipped at her hard nipple. "T-the b-bedroom" Sakura had difficulties with telling what she wanted.  
Kiba smirked.

"Ah.." was the only thing Sakura could say as she fell down on the bed. Kiba followed and landed between her legs. On their way up to Kiba's bedroom Sakura had managed to take off the upper part of the kimono. Now it was only her bra hiding her breasts.

While Kiba continued to kiss her neck, he snuck his hands behind her to open her bra. When it was open he kissed her. He began to play with her breasts and when he nipped at her nipple she couldn't hold back the moan.

"Sensitive today, aren't we, princess?" he asked her as he came back to her level. "Is that so strange.. t-thanks to you I feel drugged." Sakura said with half closed eyes. Kiba smiled and kissed her again. Even though it didn't seem that way, it was difficult for Kiba to say anything at that moment. He growled lowly and pressed his manhood against her. He felt how much he wanted her at that moment.

She was impatient obviously because she was already trying to undress him. He smirked "You're an impatient princess.". Sakura laughed lowly. Kiba played with her breasts with one hand and helped her with the other.

"How long is there until the wedding, Tsume-sama?" Lionara asked. Tsume was walking with her in the garden. "Hmm. Around three months."" Tsume said. Lionara wrote it down on her note-book. "Alright. We have more than enough time to arrange everything." Lionara said.

"Yes, and you have arranged for the little extra my son wanted, right?" Tsume asked as they walked into the kitchen. "Oh, yes. Quite a romantic touch. That woman will surely feel special on her big day." Lionara sat down by the kitchen island. "Well, my son wouldn't want it any other way."

**A/N As you can read on the top of this chapter this is one of the last chapters. I'm going to do a three months time-skip now… because I'm itching to start the sequel to this story….XD**

**R&R**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Here's chapter 21! And one of the last chapter in this story.. the chapter after this one will be an epilogue… T_T kinda sad…. But I'm also glad that I soon can start on the sequel! The sequel won't be such a long story as this one…. And after that I'm gonna start on my NaruHina fanfic! X3**

**Naruto doesn't belong to me….he is in Japan, helping those who need it… PRAY FOR JAPAN and if you can do more… then do it!**

"Wow." Ino said as she sat there and stared at her friend in awe. "You're so beautiful Sakura." Tenten complimented. Hinata didn't say anything, she just stared and held her stomach which had grown. Nobody would look at her and think that she was only gaining a lot of weight, they would say she was pregnant.

Sakura was standing on a pedestal. She was now trying her wedding gown for the last time. She had chosen the Inuzuka gown. It had long sleeves and the two splits in front. The color was something Sakura had picked out herself. At the bottom of the skirt and sleeves it was white. Then it faded into a pale pink. The top of her gown was just like a kimono's. Her collar was in a pale green. Her obi was white with green details. Sakura felt like she was a symbol of spring, but that didn't bother her. Her hair had grown, A LOT. Now it reached her bum. She wanted a little touch of her shishou when it came to her hair. She'd asked to get it arranged in a lovely bun then the hair that would go down her neck would be tightened into two braids. Her shishou's hair had grown a lot two and now she didn't just have it in two ponytails, now she braided it too.

In her bun there were placed studs which shined when the light hit the right spot. "Thanks you guys. Can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow." She mumbled. The girls behind her laughed.

"Well, just believe. And then you can come to my wedding in four months." Ino said and hugged her friend. Sakura smiled "Can't believe Chouji asked you to marry him. I thought it would be you to have that kind of courage.".

Ino blushed "Stop it." Then she laughed. "Well, you won't be going to her wedding before mine which is in two months." Tenten said and gave her a hug. "Yes but next month we all have to go to Hinata's wedding." Sakura said. Hinata smiled and rose. She joined in the group hug. "Yes, and in about four months or so you all have the duty to visit me at the hospital, you hear me?" the Hyuuga demanded. The girls laughed "Of course!".

"Wow." Sakura said as she sat down by the makeup table. She was going to get married in half an hour. She was almost ready, she just needed her makeup done. She sat in the big bedroom in the big house where she and Kiba would live.

She put on nothing else than mascara, eye shadow and a little rouge. She wanted her lips to be natural.

She sighed. This was really what her parents had wished for her. True happiness and she was about to get it. Outside everybody was waiting. It had taken her ten minutes to get her makeup done, and it would be another twenty minutes before Akamaru and Kuromaru would start going down the aisle. Then it would be Kiba walking in his black yukata. Sakura would walk alone down the aisle. Not with a wedding bouquet or anything. The collar of her dress was very low so everybody who wanted could see her imprint mark.

Kiba had kept something from her when it came to the wedding decorations. Sakura had no clue of what it could be. She sighed again and smiled as she remembered the day when Kiba told her about the imprint. She laughed when she thought of how everything had changed from then.

Then she heard the door open. She turned around and saw Tsume walk in. "Tsume, hi.." Sakura rose from her chair. Tsume smiled at her. She had changed from her usual shinobi outfit and was now wearing a long sleeved sweater which was red. Sakura was thankful that she wasn't wearing a skirt because then she would probably faint, but the Inuzuka was wearing black pants.

Around her neck she had a very simple necklace. It looked like a silver chain. Her hair was still as spike as ever, but she'd changed her lipstick color from purple to red. "Hello, Sakura. You ready?" she asked.

Sakura sighed again "As ready as I can get. I'm so nervous. We've practiced this for so many times but I'm still afraid of forgetting something or letting go of his hand or.."

Tsume shut her up with a chuckle. "God, you remind me of someone I know very well. She was also very nervous before her wedding. But when she at first got out there everything went fine." Tsume said.

"Oh, where's she now?" Sakura asked. "Right now she's standing in her son's future bedroom talking to her future-daughter-in-law who she's sure will become a great wife for her son." Tsume hinted.

Sakura smiled. It actually made her feel better. "I'm just happy that I don't have to wear high heels, running in them would be suicide." She said. Tsume laughed. "Just promise me one thing.." Tsume said. "Don't wait too long to make me a grandmother, okay." Tsume joked.

They both laughed.

"Well, then. I think Kuromaru and Akamaru have taken the first step onto the aisle. Can I have honor of leading you down?" Tsume asked. Sakura smiled and nodded.

_Wow!_ Was the only thing Sakura thought as she stood in the entrance waiting for her turn. Kuromaru and Akamaru had just found their places and Kiba was halfway down the aisle. Sakura knew the other couldn't see her. She couldn't speak when she saw how well done the decorations were. On the floor there were strewn white rose-petals. Thanks to the lighting, Sakura knew that the sun was about to go down and she couldn't think of a better time of day.

Then she saw that Kiba had reached his place. He stood in front of his mother, now turned towards the crowd. Tsume had sneaked through the crowed and onto her place after placing Sakura on her place. Sakura couldn't identify anyone in the crowd.

Then she heard the low drums starting. It was her turn in about five bangs. _One!_ She took a deep breath. _Two! _She released it. _Three! _She made her body relax. _Four!_ She turned her gaze towards Kiba and locked it there. She couldn't see him that clearly but she knew it was him. _FIVE!_ It was her turn!

Kiba took a deep breath when he heard the last bang. His beloved was now starting to walk down the aisle. The crowd turned towards her and followed her with their eyes. Kiba couldn't get his eyes away from her. He hadn't seen the dress until now and she couldn't have been more beautiful.

Sakura almost made a halt when she saw the special surprise from her beloved. Behind Tsume and Kiba were a tree. A very big tree. A cherry tree. The trunk looked black from Sakura's spot and the flower's had was newly-bloomed.

Sakura felt her eyes watering. But she didn't stop walking until she was beside her fiancé. On her way down she'd noticed all her friends. Naruto and Hinata, Ino and Chouji, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Gai, Kakashi, Jiraya, Tsunade and all the others.

Sakura finally turned towards her beloved and Kiba smirked. "Well, welcome everybody. And as you all know, this isn't an ordinary wedding. I won't read up the usual text because then it would be hard for you to stand straight. Instead I'll get right to it…" The text was unusual, but Sakura thought it fit, so did Kiba.

"… then, even though we all kinda now the answer, will you Inuzuka Kiba take Haruno Sakura as your wife and beloved?" Tsume asked. Sakura noticed that her shishou bowed her head once and wiped something off, that only made her smile. But the thing that made her smile even more was when Kiba said "Yes, I do.".

Sakura felt herself melt inside. Then Tsume asked her the same question and she gave the same answer. Kiba smiled at her when Tsume said the last words.

The crowd had gotten rid of the space where the aisle had been before and now they all jubilated. Tsume winked at the couple and they knew that was the right moment.

Kiba took her hand and then they ran off. Kiba knew where they were going, Sakura didn't. Half the crowd didn't understand what happened, and half the crowd followed. The last half followed when they understood that they were going to do that. Sakura held Kiba's hand tight and followed him through the garden outside Kiba's house, through a little part of the woods, and then finally through the gate that lead into the garden where Kiba's birthday had been held. That was where the party was going to be held. It was pretty easy to run in the Inuzuka gown and Kiba had no difficulties running in his yukata.

"Here we are, princess." Kiba murmured in her ear as he embraced her. Sakura blushed and was happy that she'd not fell over when they ran. Then they heard the crowd coming closer. They smiled at each other when they came through the big gate.

"You could have told us that you were going to run off like that!" Naruto complained. Sakura and Kiba laughed. "Sorry, but it's more fun when half of the crowd just stand there with weird looks. By the way, was it okay for Hinata to run like that?" Kiba asked the future Hokage. Naruto smiled "She didn't. I wouldn't allow it. She took a faster way. She was lead by Hana who'd though of it before me." Kiba nodded at the answer. Sakura smiled and looked over at Hinata who stood by Neji and Tenten.

How would it be to become a mother? Sakura had always wanted a family and now she had one. There was only one little thing missing. But it wouldn't be missing for long.  
At least that was what Sakura hoped. "Well, can I have this dance, Mrs. Inuzuka." Kiba asked his wife. Sakura laughed at her new name. "Yes you can." And took his hand.

Everybody stared in awe as the bride and groom entered the dancefloor. The music started and Sakura found another thing about her man. He was a heck of a dancer! Sakura smiled. She couldn't stop it. Everything that day made her smile.

When the first dance was over, other joined on the dancefloor. Naruto danced proudly with his fiancé. Neji wasn't able to stare at anything else than his Tenten. Ino loved her Chouji and that showed in their movements.

They had all gotten a new life…

**A/N The last chapter T_T… I said the next one will be an epilogue…. A better description would be that it's a little teaser for the sequel… ^^**

**I'll begin to write it at once!**


End file.
